Chuck vs The Colonel's Daughter
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Colonel John Casey has been keeping a watchful eye on his daughter Alex.  So what possible dangers lie ahead for her and how is Morgan involved?  Charah moments sprinkled in between.  This story comes after Chuck vs. The Cerebral Assassin.
1. Like Father, Like Daughter

_The Colonel's Daughter_

_Well, I know I said I would be taking a break for a while in writing but this parituclar story has been stuck in my head for the last day and half so I had to write it out. This story is mainly about Casey's relationship with his daughter and how he's been keeping a watchful eye on her. What will happen and will there be any danger ahead? As I said in the summary, there will be moments of Charah sprinkled in._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

_**Like Father, Like Daughter**_

_XXX_

**Castle**  
**8:00 p.m.**  
**Sunday, April 7th, 2010**

Colonel John Casey sits in front of Castle's main computer on a Sunday evening and on the screen in front of him are several individual windows that shows live footage of what seems to be a small diner of some sort. He scans each window following a young female as she makes her rounds to each table. After a moment or two, she's seen going behind the counter to take a bit of a break leading the NSA agent to enlarge the window she's in.

The young female in question is his daughter Alex McHugh who works at the Pie Shack in Silverlake in order to pay for college at USC. Ever since he found out he has a daughter, he's been keeping tabs on not only her, but her mother as well. To him, it has been more of a protection issue than wondering what could have been if he hadn't joined Keller's unit and continued to be Alex Coburn who married the first love of his life Kathleen McHugh.

Kathleen McHugh would eventually become Kathleen Homes. Alex's mom met Kevin Holmes who made her happy and after dating for 6 months they eventually got married. He did a thorough background check on him finding out he graduated from UCLA with a 2.9 GPA and immediately after graduation he started working for his father in the construction business.

He would later branch out on his own as a licensed contractor and has continued success keeping his nose pretty much clean. The man has no prior arrest record to speak of. It pleased him to know that she was able to find a guy who would able to take care of her. Kathleen would always be his first love but now she has happily moved on like he has with the woman he loves…Jayne Richardson.

As much as he wanted to tell the two of them who he is, he couldn't because he wanted to protect them. If he told either one of them of his true identity then they would both find themselves in constant danger always looking over their shoulders. He didn't want that for either of them because it's an unbearable life to live knowing their giving up a peaceful existence for one of utter chaos at every turn.

Casey's thoughts return to his daughter who is all grown up and has become a beautiful woman like her mother. He remembers Alex walking into the house after the attempt by Keller's men to kill her mother failed. The feeling of absolute shock to hear Kathleen say his name as she was speaking to her daughter caused the veteran government's legs to nearly buckle.

It took a great amount of restraint on his part to leave and leave his past alone but he would end up finding himself visiting the Pie Shake in Silverlake where his daughter works at. The first time he walked in there was a bit of awkwardness on his part because he didn't know what to say to her. He just grunted a hello and sat at the table where he would eventually choose as his spot.

A spot facing the front door and when it came to his order he would always get a plate of apple pie and cup of black coffee. It became predictable on his part because Alex would immediately come over with what she refers to as his usual routine whenever he visits. His response to her was that he was merely a creature of habit. He could help but grin at her intuitiveness for staying on top of even the most insignificant details.

During his visits, they would talk about an assortment of topics but mainly about her majoring in criminal justice in the area of criminal psychology to sharing that she passed her criminal psyche file. Like father, like daughter he thinks to himself. He is proud of her and even prouder that she's perusing her Master's Degree to one day work for the government using her talents and skills to the best of her ability.

The cold school NSA Agent's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a presence behind him. He immediately reaches over typing a few key strokes and turning off the live footage. "What do you want Walker?" he grunted.

"You're daughter is a beautiful girl Casey." the blonde agent said to her partner. "Why don't you at least tell her who you really are? She has a right to know who her father is." she firmly stated.

Casey slowly swings his chair around to face Sarah exuding a look of seriousness up towards her. "Alex Coburn is her father and he died a war hero." he softly stated. The veteran government agent pushes himself from his seat standing eye to eye with Sarah. "It's all she has ever known and it will stay that way." he said walking off.

XXX

**Whiz Kid Systems, Inc.**  
**9:00 a.m.**  
**Monday, April 8th, 2010**

Chuck Irving Bartowski pulls into his parking space of Whiz Kid, Inc. located at the front entrance of the building since he is after all the president and CEO of the company. A company that has been thriving after the release 5 months ago of the updated version of the computer game Zork, which has been quite a success for not only the lanky business owner but for his employees as well.

He had to give credit where credit is due. If it wasn't for his employees he wouldn't be the businessman he his today and he personally thanked each one of them for their hard work. It has been a team effort every step of the way and despite facing setbacks causing absolute frustration the blame would not be placed on any one individual. They faced and overcame the challenged together.

As he sits in his black 2 door 2009 Honda Insight he looks over on the passenger seat and sees laying on top of his lap top computer bag of the Los Angeles Times. On the front page, is his face expressing his oh so familiar Chuck-ish smile with the title that reads Game On For Charles Bartowski. The interview was done last week and when he reaches over to pick it up he read the following article.

_Charles Irving Bartowski, age 29 and stands at around six foot 4 inches, appears to be your typical, everyday guy. He enjoys spending his free time with either his friends and family or playing Call of Duty on X-Box Live. If you were to see him walking down the street, you'd probably considered him just another average Joe who has an infinity for always wearing his favorite pair of black and white Converse Chuck Taylor shoes._

_However, Charles or Chuck to many who have gotten to know him know say he has such a infectious positive personality to which this reporter agrees with. He is the President and CEO of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc., a fledging company that started a year and half ago, which is steadily growing into a formidable competitor within the computer gaming industry._

_For many who remember the computer game Zork, it was one of the first interactive fiction computer games and an early descendant of Colossal Cave Adventure. The first version of Zork was written in 1977–1979 on a DEC PDP-10 computer by Tim Anderson, Marc Blank, Bruce Daniels, and Dave Lebling, and implemented in the MDL programming language. All four were members of the MIT Dynamic Modelling Group. The game distinguished itself in its genre as an especially rich game, in terms of both the quality of the storytelling and the sophistication of its text parser, which was not limited to simple verb-noun commands ("hit grue"), but some prepositions and conjunctions ("hit the grue with the Elvish sword"). Now 21 years later, the computer game has received a facelift, so to speak, as it steps into the 21__st__ century with stellar 3-D graphics. It is available for both Windows and Mac users._

_When asked how Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. began, Charles Bartowski replied, "It's in honor of my father who passed away 2 years ago whose nickname was "The Whiz Kid" so it was only fitting to christen my business in memory of him." "He(Abraham Bartowksi) told me, 'Second chances are hard to come by and when you do get one seize it…cherish it…and never let it slip through your fingers.'" Though he was quite frank about what he meant concerning those second chances he never let the opportunities to have his company grow into what it is today slip through his fingers. It started out just an employee of one but after a year and half in business he manages 20 people who are not just employees to him but are considered family. He cherishes everything he's worked hard for and owes much of his success to his fiancé Sarah Walker and his sister Dr. Ellie Woodcomb._

_In just a year and a half, Charles Bartowski is indeed the whiz kid of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. He wanted to update a childhood game from his past and bring it forward to the present. He succeeded with the computer game Zork and now he's reaping the rewards. The determination he has in whatever his mind thinks up continues to change his future into whatever he wants it to be._

_When it comes to the success he has achieved, Charles Bartowski doesn't let it go all to his head. "I stay pretty much grounded by hanging with my best friend who I grew up with since the age of 6." he told us. "I surround myself with family and friends who keep it real with me who don't always agree with everything I do or say. If you have people who are constantly saying yes to you then you find yourself with an overly inflated ego and quite possibly talking to yourself in the third person."(Laughs) He then added. "I think of it this way. Life is like a computer game and you'll face challenges at every level. It's going to be difficult to pass certain levels in life but if you don't quit you'll achieve what you set out to do. I never focus on the words game over because for a person like myself its always game on._

A smile appears on Chuck's face as he folds the paper back placing it under his left arm. He then reaches over to grab his lap top computer bag and as he steps out of his car wearing proper business attire but sporting the oh so familiar black and white Converse Chuck Taylors shoes on his feet. After closing his car door, he heads towards the front entrance and once inside his secretary is the first to greet him.

"Good morning Mr. Bartowski…" said Beverly Kim with a bright smile on her face. "…and congratulations on the article sir." she added.

Chuck flashes her a smile as he stops to responds to her as she sits behind the front desk. "Thanks Bev and good morning to you as well." he answered. "I'm going to cut out the article and frame it."

"All ready done it and on your desk Mr. Bartowski." she said.

"You're the best Bev." he happily responded. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Morgan." she stated.

Upon hearing that Chuck hangs his head and groans. In his mind, its never a good thing to start off a work day dealing with Morgan and whatever he's done wrong. He lifts his head preparing for the worst as he asks his secretary what happened. "What did he do now?" he said exuding a pained look.

"He's early for work." she replied. "When he came in this morning he wasn't eating string cheese or drinking grape soda." added Beverly.

"That's bad even for him." he said with concern. "Something is very wrong. Give me 5 minutes and then tell Morgan to come to my office." requested Chuck.

"Yes sir." nodded Beckman's former secretary as she watches her boss walk past her desk heading down the hallway towards his office.

XXX

**Whiz Kid Systems, Inc.**  
**9:07 a.m.**  
**Monday, April 8th, 2010**

"You wanted to see me Chuck?" Morgan said knocking at his door as he sticks his head in.

"Yeah Morg, come in…" he responded motioning him in. "…and close the door buddy." added Chuck.

Morgan complies to his tall and lanky best friend. He then meanders over to Chuck's desk with both hands in his pockets with a sullen look on his face. "What's up?" questioned the little bearded man.

The minute Morgan stepped through his door Chuck witnesses a seemingly different man from across the room. He lacked his usual Morgan like swagger whenever he knocked or even entered a room with a kick in his step. As his best friend and not to mention boss, it worried him to the point where he asked his secretary Beverly Kim to have him come to his office in order to get to the bottom of this.

"Have a seat." he said. Chuck watches as Morgan takes a seat in front of his desk and makes himself somewhat comfortable. He knows there is something wrong because he's usually very talkative but not on this particular occasion. "The reason I called you in here is…"

"You're firing me." interjected Morgan shaking his head. "I knew it. It was because I accidentally told the reporter who interviewed me that you still have your star wars bed sheets when you were little wasn't it." he stated with regret and disappointment in his voice.

"What?" responded Chuck surprised by his statement. "No…" he said shaking his head. "…what…wait…what?" he added trying to wrap his brain around what he just said. Granted it's true, but it didn't matter because he needed to find out why Morgan isn't himself today. "The reason I called you in here is become I'm concerned about you man." said Chuck.

"I'm fine?" replied Morgan sitting there with his lands in his lap.

"Beverly told me that you came into work early. Not only that you didn't come in eating string cheese or drinking string cheese for that matter." he stated. "That's not like you and quite frankly it worries me. Did anything happen over the weekend that you want to share with me?" said Chuck leaning with a supportive, reassuring grin.

Chuck watches Morgan scratch the top of his head and purses his lips together as he thinks about past events over the weekend. As he does, he shakes his head and responds to his best friend. "Nope nothing really." he stated. "Well…" Morgan sits up in his chair getting more comfortable. "…I hung out with you Friday night to start it off, watched the Top Chef marathon on tv with Anna Saturday, that night Anna dumped me, and then I ordered some sizzling…"

"Wait…" Chuck immediately interjected after hearing what he thinks he just heard. "…repeat that last one."

"What? I ordered sizzling shrimp last…"

The concerned business owner readjusts himself in his chair as he waves at Morgan to stop. "No Morg." he quickly responded. "Before ordering sizzling shrimp and right after watching the Top Chef marathon on tv with Anna." added Chuck.

He knew Morgan and Anna have always had an on again/off again relationship between the two of them. True, it started off with the two of them as mere co-workers with her being in the nerd herd and him as one of the green shirts. They were complete and total opposites and yet somehow to his amazement they established a relationship built mostly on sex.

However, that relationship grew to something more. He remembers being at the nerd herd desk when he told he, Jeff, and Lester that he wanted to impress Anna's parents. Jeff and Lester advised him to be someone other than himself while he being the voice of reason told him to just be himself. In Morgan fashion, he listened to the two dynamic dingbats and showed up looking like a complete idiot wearing a captain's hat.

To him, it has been a nice albeit strange relationship between the two of them. There was one point where he wanted to test that love by seeing if she would agree to his weird list of things she would agree to before they moved in together. She actually agreed to it and for the past year and half they have been seemingly living in peaceful bliss every since then but unfortunately looks can be apparently deceiving.

"Oh…" he said raising his eyebrows with a hint of a grin on his face. "…Anna dumped me." nodded Morgan.

"Dude sorry man." he softly said. "Are you okay? What happened?" inquired Chuck.

Morgan takes a moment before answering Chuck. He rubs his hands on his lap and then takes a deep breathe. "She said I wasn't mature enough for her and needed a real man in her life." he responded. "Come on Chuck. You've known me for a lot longer than Anna am I mature?" asked Morgan.

Chuck had to pause for a moment as he thought back to their Friday bros night as he remembers Morgan wrapping himself in toilet paper just to win a bet. A bet to see if it could take him less than 5 minutes to unroll it as quickly as he could right down to the tube. He lost. Of course, Sarah wouldn't be a witness to this as she and Ellie had their girls night out. Instead of answering his question, he asked him a question. "What did Anna say exactly Morg because you could have interpreted wrong?"

"She said I am not man enough for her and I don't take things seriously. She packed her bags, moved out, and moved back in with her roommate." he sullenly said.

It saddened him to see his best friend like this and its that point Chuck makes the decision to see if you could help him in a way. "Do you need anything? You know we could go the pier on our lunch break and play arcade games." he suggested. "Plus, since I'm the boss you're not going to get in trouble for coming back to work late."

"Nah, I'm all right man." replied Morgan standing up from his chair. "I just need to keep my mind busy with work."

"Okay." said Chuck standing up. He comes around his desk to walk Morgan to the door and as he open it he places his right hand on his left shoulder. "Dude, if you need anything I mean anything just call." he firmly stated. "Or if you just want to talk during the day my office door is always open for you."

A small hint of grin appears on his face as Morgan reaches up to pat his best friend on the back of his right shoulder. "Thanks man." he said walking out of his office turns right down the hallway.

As Chuck stands in the doorway of his office, he watches his best friend walk down the hallway without his usual fervent zeal. He knew Morgan would get over it eventually and would someday meet someone who would truly make him happy. It would be healthy relationship filled with love instead of just about sex. He light taps the doorway frame with his right fist and then turns around closing the door behind him.

XXX

**Orange Orange**  
**12:15 p.m.**  
**Monday, April 7th, 2010**

Chuck took time to have frozen yogurt with Sarah on her lunch break. Their wedding is only 3 months away but the topic of conversation didn't focus on that as it focused more on the article on the front page of the Los Angeles Times, which is sitting on top of the table in front of the two. A proud smile appears on her face as she glances over at her soon-to-be husband but notices he's preoccupied at the moment staring out the window.

"What's wrong?" wondered Sarah. "You hardly touched your cup of frozen yogurt?"

"Anna dumped Morgan." he replied turning his head to face her.

A look of concern appears on her face. She knows how close he and Morgan a friendship they both share as he was there for him when not only his father left, but when his mother died as well. They weren't just best friends as they are also brothers that have formed a strong bond like she shares with chuck but under different circumstance. "How is he doing?" she asked.

"He's pretty bummed about it." said Chuck. "Bev told me he not only actually came into work early, but he also didn't come in eating string cheese or drinking grape soda." he added.

"That's totally unlike him." responded Sarah shaking her head. "Did Anna give him a reason as to why she dumped him, which I probably do know the answer to." she said.

"According to Morgan, Anna dumped him because he wasn't mature enough and told him she needed a real man in her life." he states tapping his finger on the newspaper on the table. "She moved out and moved back in with her roommate." Chuck responded hanging his head down for a moment.

"Ouch." she replied reaching over to rub Chuck's back with her right hand. Sarah knew Morgan shouldn't be alone and decided that he needed his best friend. The top about wedding plans and the L.A. Time article weren't important at that very moment. "Hey…" Chuck lifts his head to look at her. "…some time this week take him out just the two you. He needs his best friend more than ever." she said with a smile on her face.

"I knew there is a reason why I'm marrying you." he said leaning in to softly press his lips against hers as he closes his eyes. When their lips separate and opens his eyes he she's him staring deeply into his.

"Just one reason?" she said with a grin. Chuck responds by leaning in once again and presses his lips against hers but instead of being soft, there is a little more oomph to it causing her to only smile but him as well.

XXX

**The Grove - Starbucks**  
**12:20 p.m.**  
**Monday, April 7th, 2010**

Alex McHugh stands second in line behind a man wearing a blue tooth in his right ear, a business suit, and expensive looking shoes. As she is holding her book back over her right shoulder she knew what she would be getting. Her order is simple and that was to get a To Go, Tall, Non-Fat, No Water, 180 Degrees, Tazo Chai Tea Latte. It's has been her favorite drink to order since she first ordered it as a freshman thanks to her then college roommate at the time.

It's finally her turn and in no time flat she stepped aside waiting for her order to be done so she could study outside. After paying for her order, she waits a few seconds and then its called out to where she reaches over to retrieve her drink. She takes a quick sip of her hot beverage and proceeds to head towards the exit. As she does, she turns sideways in order to get out the door due to the long line of people.

She experiences a bit of difficulty maneuvering her way through but is able it able to lunge forward at the last second. When she does her momentum combined with her somewhat heavy book bag over her right shoulder causes her to fall back to where she spins around to the point where she runs into a man causing her hot drink that she just ordered to spill all over him.

The man is not only soaking wet but possibly burned as well by the pained look on his face. Alex quickly apologizes to him. "I'm so sorry. It's an accident on my part." she frantically and apologetically responded.

It takes a few moments for the man to compose himself after the hot drink spills on him. He then forces a smile on his face as he responds to Alex. "It's not you're fault." he replied. "I wasn't paying attention. "I'm just have a…" The man then just waves it off. "…you know what I'm fine. I may have suffered a 3rd degree burn but I'm okay." he jokingly said with a grin.

"Listen…" she said feeling bad about what just happened. "…let me make it up to you."

"How?" inquired the man.

"Over coffee and trust me I won't spill it on you next time." she said with a hopeful smile on her face.

The man thinks about it for a moment and gives her his answer. "Sure. Where?" he asked.

"How about here same time tomorrow? I have 2 hours before my class starts." Alex stated.

"It's a date…" he replied with a smile. The man pauses for a brief moment when he says that. "…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'm paying anyway since it was my fault you're in pain." he said. "And I'm not taking no for an answer." she firmly stated.

The man grins. "Okay since you're paying."

Alex takes out her cell phone leading both of them to exchange numbers. Once that is done, she notices the logo on her shirt. "Where do you work?"

"Whiz Kid System, Inc."

"Yeah I've heard of that place." she responded. "Oh my name is Alex by the way." she says with a smile.

"Morgan." he quickly responded back returning the smile.

XXX


	2. What Are The Odds

_The Colone's Daughter_

_Well, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. This chapter I focused more on Morgan, Casey, and Alex so I hope you guys enjoy this latest installment. It pretty much gets more in depth with Casey as he struggles to figure out, in a sense, his own identity._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I've been enjoying watching the season 3 DVD over again._

**What Are The Odds**

XXX

**Whiz Kid Systems, Inc.**  
**1:50 p.m.**  
**Monday, April 8th, 2010**

Chuck stands in front of the conference room with a smile on his face as he scans around the room amongst his employees to see not only familiar faces but new faces as well. Trip Barclay, a now 20 year old intern Kesandra Torres, Cooper Lawson, Auggie Carson, Caitlyn Andrews, Drew Eggleston, and a now dry Morgan Grimes make up the veteran staff while the rest are new fresh faced employees.

He knows that without his staff backing him up and working hard to get Zork out to the stores and into the public's hands, they wouldn't be where they are now. "I know I've said this plenty of times before but you all have done an exceptional job." Chuck proudly said. "I can't thank you enough for all your hard work you all put into this." he said.

"We got your back boss." grinned Trip from across the room. The entire room acknowledges the same sentiment towards their leader with smiles, hand claps, head nods, the two handed finger point, and the celebratory whistle.

The response he gets from his employees takes him back a bit but quickly gathers himself and settles his crew down in order to bring something up. "Okay, how many times have I said not to call me boss, sir, or even Mr. Bartowksi?" he responded looking around the room.

"Beverly calls you Mr. Bartowski." Morgan quickly replied.

"That's different…" he responded back. "…she's my secretary and besides Bev told me she will only refers to me by that name. Anything other than that is considered to her unprofessional."

"What do you want to be called then?" asked Chuck's sprightly intern Kes sitting to his right.

The lanky business owner pursed his lips to the side as he takes a moment to think about it. "Good question." he said responding to Kes. "Well…" replies Chuck nodding his head "…we've already established that Captain is out the question agreed?" he added scanning the room.

The sound of low, painful groans is heard from the veteran staff while the newbies exude looks of confusion whereas Morgan sinks down in his seat a bit after the unfortunate fire drill incident last year. He would be stripped of his unofficial title as second in command of the ship that is Whiz Kid, Inc. It's at this point Chuck's marketing department consisting of Caitlyn Andrews and Drew Eggleston simultaneously raise their hands.

As his attention is directed towards the two of them, he can't help be impressed by their diligence in going out and promoting Zork while Kes and Coop worked on the advertising side of things printing up banners, magazine print ads, business cards, letterheads, etc. along with many other materials for the dynamic duo to get not only the public interested but possibly potential business associates as well.

"Cat…Eggs…" he nodded acknowledging the two of them. "…you got a suggestion?" wondered the Whiz Kids Systems, Inc. leader.

As Chuck stands their briefly watching the humorous interaction between the two as Eggs let's his female marketing teammate Cat speak first. "How about Hannibal?"

"Which Hannibal?" questioned Eggs. Cat turns her attention to her left to Eggs who is sitting across the table from her. "The leader of the A-Team or the sadistic killer who eats his victims livers with fava beans and a nice Chianti." he asked makes a reverse hissing sound causing a chuckle amongst not only the staff but Chuck as well.

Cat just shakes his head as he gives her teammate "you're a dork look" and then turns her attention back to Chuck. "Neither. The Hannibal I'm referring to is the military general who led an entire army with war-elephants corps over the alps to invade Italia." he stated.

I'm impressed Chuck thinks to himself concerning her knowledge of history. "It's a possibility. Thinking outside the box." he said nodding his towards her and then around the room. Chuck looks at the clock hanging on the wall on the other side of the room and decides its time to get back to work. "Listen, keep thinking about suggestions and before I forget I would to thank Trip, Morgan, and Auggie for their tireless efforts into making Zork a reality." he said clapping his hands acknowledging their efforts. The 3 men humbly acknowledge their part in it as their fellow staff members applaud them. "Okay then, let's get back to work."

The staff get up and slowly shuffle their way out of the conference room with Chuck giving each of his employees a pat on the back as the leave. As Morgan approaches, he gets his attention by motion for him to hang back for a sec so he can talk to him. After everybody has left the conference, Chuck gets the chance to talk with his little bearded best friend to see how he's been holding up.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Morgan quickly retorted. "I'm doing fine."

Chuck notices something different about him and then takes a step back eying him up and down. "Did you change clothes during your lunch break?"

Morgan briefly looks down and then acknowledges his change of attire and gives his explanation to his best friend. "I went to The Grove just to walk around and clear my head." he replied. "I ran into a woman or she ran into me…" He pauses for a moment and then just waves it off. "…anyways long story short she spilled her hot drink on me."

"Ouch." responded a wincing Chuck. The past 2 days have most definitely not being going well for Morgan and now to have a hot drink spilled on him isn't helping his moral any. Yet, from looking at him he seems to be in good spirits. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah dude. The woman who bumped into me offered to buy me coffee tomorrow to make it up to me." he replied. "You know same bat time same battle channel." said Morgan with a grin.

"Morgan…"

The little bearded man quickly interjects. "I know what you're thinking Chuck. I just got dumped and I might perceive something that isn't really there with this girl." he said. "I get it and trust me I've been down that road before my friend." added Morgan. "It's just coffee."

"Just looking out for you man." he said reaching over tapping Morgan's shoulder with the side of his fist.

"I know." he responded with a reassuring smile. "Thanks for being concerned about me. I appreciate it."

"Always dude." said Chuck smiling back. As Chuck opens the door to let him out of the conference he asks him one more question before leaving. "By the way, what is the girl's name?"

"Alex." he responds turning to face him as he stands in the doorway.

Chuck nods and then watches him turn left walking down the hallway. As he stands there at the doorway he has a momentary thought pop into his mind concerning the name of the girl. He thinks about it then tosses it aside. "Nah…" he quietly muttered under his breathe. "…what are the odds." he says shutting off the lights and heads back to his office.

XXX

**USC Commons**  
**3:15 p.m.**  
**Monday, April 8th, 2010**

Alex sits at a table with 2 of her friends surrounded by her fellow students who are coming and going within the facility. All three have their text books and they are either studying for their respective classes or doing homework while having typical conversations young women in their early to mid 20's. As she sits there taking a swig of her bottled water she's reflects back on the unfortunate situation where she met Morgan.

It started off like any normal Monday would leaving her small apartment off campus and headed straight to her first class 2 hour Criminology class at 9 a.m.. Despite it being a Monday she would be totally enthralled on the subject, especially when its being taught by a former member of the secret service now retired who protected past Presidents. He taught her the scientific study of the nature, extent, causes and control of criminal behavior in both the individual and in society.

For a certain number of people they would fall asleep listening to the research in the area of study that include the incidence, forms, causes, and consequences of crime, as well as social and governmental regulations and reactions to the crime but not her. Alex would always be absolutely enthralled in the subject and take well detailed notes that would help in her research in order to present her carefully thought out thesis.

Once that particular class was over she had a 4 hour break in between to head to the Campus Grill for lunch but there was not only a long line forming out the door, but it looked to be packed. She didn't want to deal with standing in line for who knows how long and decided to get in her car to drive to The Grove to have lunch. For her, the where was a given but the what when it came to eat was a bit tough for her decide.

There were so many choices to choose for her dining pleasure from American Girl Café, The Cheesecake Factory, Wood Ranch BBQ & Grill, Wetzel's Pretzels, Surf City Queen, The Whisper Restaurant and Lounge, or the Barnes & Noble Café. She decided for a quick bite to eat at The Whisper Restaurant and Lounge. She enjoyed the meal, left a tip for her server, and then left to go back to home a short nap before returning to campus for her next class.

However, when she approached Starbucks she couldn't help but step in and luckily there was a short line. She stood behind the man wearing a Bluetooth in his ear, dressed in business suit sporting expensive looking shoes on his feet. As she was standing in line, she could clearly hear the conversation he's was having with person on the other end of line that concerned something trading stocks and bonds or whatever it was.

As she stood in line she would send and receive text messages from her friends, people watch for a bit, and eaves drop on conversations that were going on within the establishment. After getting her drink, she turned around to leave but when she did she immediately knew it would be a tough task indeed to get out being that not only the long line that formed behind hwe making it difficult to maneuver her way out, but a large man seemingly blocking the doorway.

It was a tight squeeze but she was able to make it out after she lunged forward. However, it became a good news bad news situation where she was able to make it out but she found herself off completely off balance and that's when she spilled her hot Chai Tea Latte all over him. The second it happened she saw the pain Morgan was in as his shirt and left arm not only were soaking in it, but would inevitably smell of it.

She remembers feeling so baldy as Morgan stood there shaking his head with a forced smile on his face knowing he wanted to say something at that particular moment but he stopped himself from doing so. Alex knows from working in Pie Shack that when a drink or even food is accidentally spilled on a customer they would curse up a storm, which she has not only witnessed but experienced herself when she first started working there as a rookie waitress.

However, Morgan was different and surprisingly sweet about the whole thing leading her to do the only honorable thing, which was to meet for a cup of coffee on her tab. She smiled when he agreed and after exchanging numbers they both went their separate ways only to meet the following day at not only the same place, but around the same time. Alex's thought's were suddenly interrupted when she suddenly gets a text message.

She picks it up to see Morgan's name on the small screen. A hint of a grin appears on her face as she reads the following message from him: _See you tomorrow. I'll bring a small towel just in case ; ) _Her attention is suddenly broken by one of her friends sitting across from her. "Why are you smiling Alex?" questioned the young woman with curiosity. "It's a guy isn't it."

"It's nothing Justine." she replied. "I accidentally spilled my tea on him earlier today at The Grove. I offered to buy him coffee to make it up to him." she nonchalantly said.

"Uh Huh." Justine responded grinning over to her other friend who giggle a bit.

"You two stop…" said Alex pointing at the two of the them. "…it's just a cup of coffee to make up for burning him with my hot Chai Tea Latte." she added. "Nothing serious." As she says that, she takes once last look at the message Morgan sent and then closes her phone setting it in front of her off to the side.

XXX

**J & J Bonsai Emporium**  
**5:15 p.m.**  
**Monday, April 8th, 2010**

Casey found his niche in being a proprietor of reasonable priced bonsai trees in different sizes for inside or outside the home. True, he was a master at selling Beastmaster Grills at Buy More but when it came to selling bonsai trees it gave him a sense of calm unlike his last cover job where he was surrounded by incompetent idiots and morons the two of them being named Jeff and Lester.

After ringing up a customer, his attention is suddenly focused on a man in his mid to late 20's. To his keenly spy trained eye he doesn't seem to pose any threat whatsoever but that is not the reason he focused on him. His focus on the man leads him to gaze down to the young girl with dark blond hair standing on the other side of him holding his right hand. She turns to look up at his father with the biggest smile she could give.

The NSA Agent watches as the father picks up his little girl and raising her up over his head in the Superman position. He clearly hears an audible high pitched laugh coming from her and then is engulfed in her father's arms. The two exchange butterfly kisses leading the young daughter to grab her father's face on both sides in order to attempt to smoosh his cheeks together.

It's at that point, the seasoned veteran agent witnesses the father pick her up and place her over his shoulders to the point where she's sitting on the back on his neck with her legs dangling in front. The young daughter wraps her arms around her father's head as he has a firm grip on both her ankles to make sure she doesn't fall back. As he watches this father-daughter moment play out, a feels a mixture of emotions.

Since finding out he has a daughter, he has been going through a mixture of disbelief and anger. The disbelief that he has a daughter and to find out in absolute surprising way as she literally walked into his life checking on the well being of her mother. He remembers as she turned to look towards the 3 of them he could clearly see that she looks more like her mother but has distinct attributes when it came to him.

Sarah is right he thinks to himself. She is a beautiful young woman who deserves to know that her father is indeed alive but he chose the greater good so that he could protect people like Alex and her mother from such people as Keller. The Ring made it personal to him when they went after the two of them and he vowed to keep a watchful eye more on his daughter than Kathleen because she is more out in the open.

As far as feeling the of anger it was directed at the fact he never got the chance to see her being born, watch her first steps, and practically grow up to be the young, beautiful woman she is today. All the things that a father would experience with a daughter he felt have been lost if he hadn't joined Keller's team. Unfortunately, he couldn't go back into the past and stop himself from making the wrong choice.

The questions is would he be like the father he sees standing several feet away from him holding his daughter making her laugh and sitting on his shoulders. He couldn't answer that because the fact of the matter is he wouldn't know what to do because he is so used to not being gentle and breaking things that its all he has ever known. In his mind, Casey does think he will ever be the type of father her daughter will be proud of.

Casey shakes his head at the thought of all the things he has done in the past all for the greater good and though it had to be done he wasn't proud of it. Earlier in his career it was difficult for him to look in the mirror but as time past on he had no problem looking at the man he had become, which was a cold school killer. For him, he has to live with the burden of being just her protector nothing more nothing less.

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted as he feels a hand placed on his left shoulder. When he glances behind him to see that its Jayne who knows of Casey's situation and saw the turmoil in his eyes as he watched the father-daughter moment. "Maybe Sarah is right." she stated. "You have to have closure with your daughter."

He responds by simply shaking his head in disagreement. "It's not yours, Walker's, anyone else's choice to make. The odds of me telling her I'm her father are slime to none." he softly said. "It's my choice and I choose not to tell her for her own safety. " he stated turning around to face her. "I need you to understand that."

"I do." she said leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Thank you." responded Casey walking off as he takes one last look at the father playing with his daughter.

XXX

**The Grove - Starbucks**  
**12:25 p.m.**  
**Tuesday, April 9th, 2010**

A myriad of thoughts run through Morgan's mind as he makes his way towards Starbucks. For one thing he didn't know the exact time they were going to meet so he just showed up around the time the incident between the two of them happened. The other thing is, he wasn't joking when he texted her that he's bringing a small towel just in case something happens. Hey, better safer than sorry he thinks to himself.

As he maneuvers his way through the sea of people, he inevitably sees Alex standing in front of Starbucks with her back pack slung over her right shoulder. The little bearded man gives a quick wave to her as she spots him approaching from her right. A few moments later, Morgan stands in front of her and a proper introduction happens between the two of them.

"You weren't kidding about the towel." she said with a hint of laughter as he walks up.

"Yeah…" answered Morgan holding it up. "…just taking precautionary measures. I also have my best friend's sister on speed dial since she is a doctor." he joking replied.

Alex could only laugh at what he said. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." she said shaking her head.

"No problem." he responded. "I would have worn a hazmat suit but that would have just been overkill." he said with a straight face. Morgan could tell he is making a good first impression on her because under normal circumstances he usually makes a fool of himself but he hasn't with her. Yet, he knows it's just a cup of coffee to make up for spilling her hot tea on him and besides she wouldn't be interested in him.

"You ready to go in and get some coffee?"

"As long as you're still paying." he replied as they both walk into the building with him letting her in first.

After a few minutes, the two of them walk out and find a nice comfortable spot to sit down. They start chatting about the unfortunate situation that happened yesterday and how bad she felt for spilling her hot tea on him. She also added that she was surprised he didn't verbally lash out at her and making a scene in front of practically everybody who witnessed it.

"Hey it was a mistake…" he replied. "…and mistakes happen. I didn't lash out because I didn't want to take out my seemingly string of bad luck on you." addef Morgan.

A questionable look appears on Alex's face as she wonders what he is talking about. Her curiosity gets the better of her and asks him what he meant by that. "What sort of bad luck are you talking about Morgan?"

Morgan quickly shakes his head and tries to change the subject. "It's nothing…"

Alex immediately interjected. "Come on." she firmly stated. "Tell me or I'll have you pay for coffee next time so you have no choice but to tell me."

Her response causes his eyebrow to rise up as he leans back a bit. "Next time?" questioned Morgan. "I thought this was just a one time thing and then we go are separate ways?" he said.

"I changed my mind." she stated. "Women have the right to do that you know." she said with a smile on her face.

"So it's like that." responded Morgan with a grin.

"Yeah…" said Alex leaning in. "…its like that."

There is a brief moment of silence between the two as they hold the cup of coffee in their hands as they glance at each other with a hint of grin on both their faces. The silence is suddenly broken when Morgan turns to face her. "All right. I'll pay for coffee next time…"

"And tell me about your unfortunate string of back luck?" quickly stated Alex.

"That too." he hesitantly said with a nod. "Same time same place?"

"Same place but different time." she said. "What time do you get off work at Whiz Kid, Inc.?" Alex asks.

"6 p.m." stated Morgan.

"Perfect." she replied. "My class is done at 5:30 p.m. and I'll meet you here so we can grab something to eat while we're at it."

"Coffee and dinner?" he responded. "You planned this from the start didn't you." Morgan jokingly said.

"So how about it?" she asked expressing a wry smile towards him.

"Deal." he bugrudingly stated.

"It's a date then…" she blurted out but quickly realizes what she just said. "…sorry." added Alex with a bit of embarrassment on her part.

"Don't worry about it." he said with a smile on his face as he takes a sip of his coffee.

XXX


	3. A Bubble And A Can Of Whoopass

_The Colonel's Daughter_

_Well, I think you'll enjoy this chapter as it has the appearance of Ellie and Devon, who are expecting their first child. Ellie is 4 months pregnant so she may be a bit emotional. Anyways, enjoy the read._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I've been enjoying watching the season 3 DVD over again._

**A Bubble And A Can Of Whoopass**

XXX

**Casa Bartowski**  
**8:15 p.m.**  
**Tuesday, April 9th, 2010**

The success of Zork would most definitely be a cause for celebration as The Woodcombs and The Rileys minus the kids would pay a visit in order to congratulate the young entrepreneur in what he has accomplished. Ellie, 4 months pregnant with her and Devon's first child, couldn't be me more proud of her little brother evident by her nearly choking him out as she hugged him tightly around his neck.

Devon fortunately came to the rescue and pried his very emotional sister from him giving him the opportunity to breathe again. Once his sister and brother-in-law gave their congrats it would be Travis and Shannon turn as they simply gave hugs and fist bumps. The small celebration would then commence and after a few minutes into it Ellie would raise her bottle of water towards Chuck beaming with joy.

"I'm proud of you little brother." she said with tears forming in her eyes. "Mom and dad would be too."

The rest of the gang raise their respective drinks as well of 3 bottle of beers and a bottle of water. Chuck raises his bottle of beer towards her sister and then everybody else. "Thanks sis…" he said with a smile on his face. "…and tell me you're not going to cry."

"I can't help it." she replied restraining herself from crying.

"Those are tears of happiness for you Chuck." Sarah said holding his hand. "Let her have her moment or would you rather have her hug you again." she jokingly added.

Chuck responds by putting both hands up with the bottle of beer still clutched in his right had causing the others to laugh. It's at this point, Awesome reaches over and wraps his right arm around his wife rubbing the side of her right arm as he hugs her giving a quick kiss on her left temple. "You've done an awesome job bro."

"Yeah dude." responded Travis. "You're accomplishing great things and I'm sure more lies ahead for you." he said taking a quick swig of his beer.

"Thanks Trav." he replied.

As Chuck takes a quick swig of his bottle of beer Sarah asks her teammate and friend a question. "So how's the remodeling coming along on your house?" she asked with curiosity.

"It's coming along. One more month and we can move back in." he said.

"All because of a ruptured gas leak. Not awesome." replied Devon. "Good thing you and your family weren't home when it happened."

Travis only response is to give Devon a nod as he glances over to Chuck and Sarah who gave a plausible cover story on what happened. His attention on the two of them is suddenly interrupted when he hears the voice of his wife Shannon. "Let them take all the time they need to finish." she said. "I'm not in any hurry to leave the condo just yet." she added with a smile on her face.

"You're father is a good man Sarah." Ellie said.

"Yes he is." she responded.

There is a brief moment of silence in the room but that is quickly broken as Ellie lifts her bottle once again. "Good things are happening for everyone." she said rubbing her stomach.

Chuck inadvertently interjects as she says that. "Not everyone sis."

"The seemingly happy mood in the room is suddenly broken as questionable looks appears on the other 4 people in the room. "What's wrong Chuck?"

"Anna dumped Morgan over the weekend."

"Harsh." said Travis.

For Ellie, the news of the end of Anna and Morgan's relationship did not surprise her one bit. As much as he tolerated Chuck's best friend over the years to the point where she established the no touch policy between the two of them she felt bad for him. Even though he sees him as immature he has stepped up to the plate on more than one occasion, especially when it came to her wedding.

She never really thanked him for doing what he did presiding as their minister, which to this day she still can't believe. However, she have to give him credit where credit is due as he has always been there for her and granted it has been a creepy sort of way but when it mattered the most he was there not just for her, but for everyone else showing that he does make mature decisions every now and then.

All eyes are on Chuck as he shares with them the status of his little bearded buddy. "Well…" he pauses to take another swig of beer. "…he showed up for work early Monday morning not eating string cheese and drinking grape soda so you know something is very wrong there."

Upon hearing that, all 4 people in the room nod feeling empathetic concerning Morgan's unfortunate break up. After briefly talking amongst themselves Ellie turns her younger brother with concern. "How is doing? Is he okay?"

"He says he's fine. He went to try to clear his head at The Grove yesterday on his lunch break and that didn't help any." Chuck said.

"Why not?" asked Sarah.

"He got hot tea spilled all over him by a woman." he stated. "Surprisingly, he was in good spirits when he came back from his lunch break."

"Why?" wondered Devon.

"Apparently the woman offered to pay for coffee in order to make up for what she did. I think he already met up with her." responded Chuck. "Granted, Morgan does have a tendency to have drinks thrown at him for a reason but not in this case. This was just a complete and unfortunate accident."

"So how did it turn out?"

"He called me before you guys got here and said he's going to stop by." As he says that there is a knock at the door leading him to go answer it but before he does he turns back to the others. "That's probably him right now."

XXX

**Casa Bartowski**  
**8:30 p.m.**  
**Tuesday, April 9th, 2010**

While the women are left to themselves talking in the living room, the guys retreated to the man cave that is Chuck's game room. All 4 sit down in the room with the sliding doors closed so they could have a private conversation without the women eavesdropping on them. The first person to speak is Travis as he looks directly at Morgan expressing a grin and he leans in to speak to him.

"So give us the scoop Morg, how did it go?" Travis eagerly asked with anticipation.

"I didn't get any hot coffee spilled thrown at me if that's what any of you are thinking." responded Morgan.

"That's awesome…" Devon retorted. "…I guess."

"Morgan, I think what the guys are asking is what is Alex like?" responded Chuck.

"Oh." he replied. Morgan leans back getting comfortable on the couch and takes a moment before describing Alex to the guys.

As he does that, Travis turns to Chuck with a question look on his face. "Alex?" he whispered.

"I don't think its her." Chuck whispered back. "Alex is a common name."

Travis is about to respond back when the hear Morgan causing the two of them to turns to him. "Well, she's a pretty sweet girl actually."

"What did you two talk about?" inquired Devon. "Better yet how was your approach because first impressions are key bro." he added.

"I think I made a great first impression. I brought a towel with me and…"

"Wait." interjected Travis with a confused look on his face. "Why did you bring a towel?" questioned the 4th member of Team Chuck.

"I texted Alex yesterday telling her that I would bring one just in case."

"How did that go for you?" wondered Devon.

All 3 men anticipate Morgan's response with each of them speculating in their own minds of Alex's possible reaction to him actually bringing a towel to their non date. Chuck surmised that it went ok because there weren't any signs of bruising from being slapped or punched in the face. So, to him everything went off without a hitch, which is thankfully a good thing knowing how Morgan can be.

Travis, on the other hand, imagined something very different than his lanky friend and teammate. In his mind, he sees Alex in a very uncomfortable situation sitting there with a forced smile as she waits patiently for her friends to call her in order to tell some excuse like her dog got hit by a car and she has to leave. As bad as that sounds, it's what he thinks possibly occurred.

Now when it came to Devon, he went a very different route as he imagined Morgan first impression would start out ok and then it would all fall apart from there. He brought the subject of his break up with Anna and as he talks about her he would inevitably start balling like a baby. Alex would not only be considerably embarrassed trying to comfort him but immediately find an excuse to leave.

"It went great actually." happily responded Morgan. "So great in fact that we're hanging out again tomorrow night." he added.

The response Morgan gives to them come as a complete surprise so much so that it actually leaves them momentarily speechless. "You got to be kidding me." Travis blurted out. All 3 men immediately turn to look at Travis who quickly tries to rectify what he said. "I mean that's great dude!" he corrected himself reaching over for a fist tap which Morgan reciprocates.

"Thanks Trav." replied Morgan. "I made her laugh and not in the bad way."

"Did you talk about your break up with Anna because that would not be an awesome topic of conversation." inquired Devon with a hint of hope in his voice.

Morgan take a brief moment to think about and then responds. "Nope. I just mentioned I was just have a string of bad luck and that I didn't want to talk about it."

"That's great buddy." grinned Chuck proudly looking at his little bearded best friend. "I'm glad you had a good time. Just remember this is nothing serious so there is no pressure and just be…" Chuck stops in mid-sentence as he rethink about telling him to just be himself. So he think of something else to say that would be more fitting. "…just be

"Just be what?" asked Morgan with curiosity.

"Just be…" Chuck struggled to find the right words leading him to glances over at Travis. "…Trav you want to help me out here."

Travis attempts to say something but Devon interjects. "Gentlemen…" Devon chimed in on behalf of Chuck and Travis. "…let me handle it. No offense, I've had my fair share of ladies just being my awesome self.

"It's because you live in a bubble." quickly responded Morgan.

"What?" responded Devon.

Morgan immediately stands up and looks directly at him. "Stand up and come with me for a second." Chuck and Travis watch as Devon stands up. Morgan motions for him to come with him and when he does he leads the good doctor to a small mirror hanging on the wall on the other side of the room. "Take a look at your self." he said pointing at Devon's reflection. "Go ahead." The two sitting on the couch watch as Devon does indeed look at himself leading Morgan to continue on. "It's a freakish bubble of handsomeness. Now look at me..." he stated pointing to himself. "…no bubble. I have to be completely verbal."

"Just don't mention your break up with Anna Morg."

Morgan turns around along with Devon facing the two men sitting on the couch. "I'll try not to." he responded. "I actually had a good time and so did she. Hopefully, we'll have a good time tomorrow night. I know you guys are looking out for me, especially you Chuck." he said. "I just want to know if you guys have my back on this." he stated eying his two friends on the couch and then turning to Devon. All 3 men acknowledge Morgan by giving a nod leading Chuck and Travis to stand as well as they go over to show their support by reaching out for a fist tap which he reciprocates to each of them.

XXX

**Pie Shack - Silverlake**  
**9:15 p.m.**  
**Tuesday, April 9th, 2010**

"Hey John…" Alex said with a smile on her face. "…I'll go get you your usual and may I who is this lovely lady with you?" she added turning to the woman sitting across from him.

"Alex this is my girlfriend Jayne." he said pointing at her.

"Nice to meet you." Alex responded giving a quick wave to her. "What would you like to order?" she inquired.

Jayne looks over the menu and after a few moments she set it down. "I'll just have what he's having but make my drink a sweetened ice tea."

The young woman takes their menus and before heading out to get their orders she responds to the two of them. "Okay, I'll right back with your order." she said with a grin.

As she leaves, Jayne turns to look back and then turns her attention from Alex to Casey who is currently preoccupied watching his daughter as he discreetly keeps an eye on her. From where she is sitting, she can clearly see him not only fidgeting but scanning the entire room for possible threats causing her to smile expressing a hint of laughter to which Casey notices.

"What's so funny?" he said looking across at his girlfriend.

"You." she emphatically stated shaking her head. "Nobody in their right mind is going to harm her John with you sitting here.' Jayne says reaching over to hold his hand. "Just relax okay." she added squeezing his hand and giving a reassuring smile towards him.

Jayne is right he thinks to himself. Nobody in their right mind would dare harm his daughter with him sitting close by and if he did then he would most definitely take care of the numb nut would be taken care of the John Casey way. Of course, his way when it concerns his own daughter means is make the guy in question disappear never to be heard from or seen ever again.

As he scans the area, there is hardly anybody in the place that seems to pose as a possible threat as it most populated by middle aged and elderly couples. The most they can do is either complain about their order being cold, how slow the service is, or hit you with their cane if they are feeling a bit cranky. His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when a plate of apple pie is set in front of him.

"Here's your orders." she said removing the other plate of pie and 2 drinks setting them down on the table. As she holds the tray under her right arm she sees is the both of them need anything else. "Anything else you need?"

"We're good for right now Alex." she responded with a smile. "Thanks." she added.

"No problem." she answered walking off and over to tend to the other patrons.

The couple partake in the eating the apple pies they ordered. As they do, a group of guys enter the establishment leading Alex to walk up to them and it's in that moment Casey attention on his pie is focused on the 4 individuals standing near the doorway where her daughter is currently standing. The relaxed feeling he was experiencing suddenly fades away causing him to be on high alert.

From his point of view, they look to be in their early to mid 20's with tattoos on their arms. In his mind, he suspects they are possibly young military guys who have come in to have something to eat. In addition to his quick assessment of the 4 young men they also seem to be a bit inebriated telling him they possibly had a night out on the town before they arrived at the Pie Shack.

He also noticed that one of the men is seriously checking her out and that doesn't sit well with him. It causes him to tightly grip his fork so much so that he actually bends leading Jayne to notice. "Honey, your fork."

Casey turns to see that he has indeed bent his fork leading him to immediately set it down. It's at that point, Jayne gets Alex's attention to which she walks over after taking the 4 guys order. "What kind I do for you?" she asked.

"John needs another fork." said Jayne pointing to the said utensil. "Apparently he bent his." she added reaching over to pick it up to show her."

"A look of disbelief appears on Alex's face. "What did you do?"

"I guess I was putting too much pressure on my fork eating my apple pie." he responded.

"I see." she sais taking the fork from Jayne. "I'll be right back and get you a new one." said Alex turning to get new silverware for father unbeknownst to her.

When she leaves Jayne turns to Casey who she clearly sees is keeping a close eye on the 4 guys to his left that are across the room. "John, calm down."

"How can I when one of those military numbnuts is eyeing my daughter." he softly grunted."

As he says that, Alex with a tray full of orders returns with an unbent spoon handing it over to Casey on her way towards to the 4 men. He keeps a close eye on them as his daughter brings them their order and after a few moments she leaves leading him to notice the guy in question smile and lean over talking to his other 3 friends. It causes Casey to become considerably agitated by how they are acting and in his view clearly disrespecting his daughter.

Alex passes by their table Casey stops her to check is she's okay. "Hey, you okay?" he inquired glancing over at the 4 guys.

"Yeah. It's nothing I can't handle." replied Alex.

"They look like a rowdy bunch." said Jayne.

"I've dealt with this plenty of times before so I'm used to it." Alex responded.

"Okay." he grunted. "If you need assistance just let me know."

"That's sweet of you John…" she said expressing smiling at him. "…but like I said though, I can handle it."

Alex walks off leaving the two of them to continue eating their apple pie. A few moments later, Casey and Jayne are at the register paying when he hears a commotion behind him causing he and Jayne to turn around to see the 4 men in question causing a bit of a ruckus. This leads Alex to come over in order to talk to them. The NSA Agent and not to mention protective father stands there keeping a watchful eye on the situation.

He witnesses the man in question who has been checking her out to reach over to hold her hand but she quickly retracts it. As much as Casey wants to beat the living crap out of him, he's being held back by Jayne. "She said she can handle it." she whispered to him.

Casey's attention is fixed on the man as he suddenly stands up who is much taller than her put his right hand on left shoulder clearly making her uncomfortable. By this point, Casey is like a pit bull just waiting to be unleashed by Jayne who is holding him back from making a scene. However, he wouldn't get the chance to that as what he sees happening next is a sight to behold.

From where he is standing, he sees his daughter grab the man's right hand not only twisting but she also does a hard forearm strike to his gut causing to bend down. It's at that point, he gives an upward strike to the guy's face dropping him to the ground knocking him out. The 3 guys sitting at the booth are completely dumbfounded as they glance back and forth from their fallen friend to Alex.

As she turns around to walk towards them at the register, she expresses a grin after taking care of the man who couldn't understand the concept of boundaries. Casey gives a nod to Alex as his attention turns to the other three men checking on their buddy. When the two head out of the door Jayne turns to Casey. "See…" she said squeezing his right arm with a smile. "…she handled it."

"That's my girl." he grunted with a smirk heading towards the Crown Vic parked up ahead.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski**  
**10:15 p.m.**  
**Tuesday, April 9th, 2010**

The men rejoined their others halves with Morgan in tow in the living room. He shared with the ladies of what happened and they in turn are happy for him. However, the little bearded man assures them they are just friends and that he's not looking to be in a relationship so quickly after being dumped by Anna, which is surprising to hear from everyone in the room.

"I'm glad you found a new female friend Morgan." Ellie stated.

"Are you just saying that because I won't bother you and yes I know the no touch policy still stands." replied Morgan.

Ellie shakes her head in responds to Morgan's question. "I'm honestly and genuinely happy for you." she said.

"Thanks El…" answered Morgan. "…can I get a hug?"

"No." she quickly spitted out.

Morgan turns to everyone in the room with a wry smile on his face. "It was worth a shot." he said.

Everyone in the room responds with laughter at Morgan's futile but humorous attempt in trying to finagle a hug from Ellie. In the middle of all the laughter, Travis speaks up.

"Whatever happens man, just have a good time." he said nodding at him. "Don't worry about what to say it will just come naturally." he added.

"He's right." interjected Shannon. "That's how it happened when I went on my first date with Travis." she said. "He just relaxed and wasn't all in his head trying to think of what to say.

Morgan's attention on Shannon is suddenly turned to Sarah who puts her 2 cents in. "She likes you enough to hang out tomorrow night and that's says a lot." said Sarah with a smile.

"You'll do fine Morg." responded Chuck.

"Thanks guys." replied Morgan.

"Remember Morgan…" Devon said. "…be awesome in your own way."

After being given words of encouragement to Morgan, Ellie eyes brighten leading her to get everyone's attention. "I've got an idea."

"What is it babe?" asked Devon.

Ellie turns to Morgan with a smile on her face. "Ask Alex if she wants to come over to our house for dinner Friday night, which I know all of you are coming." Ellie briefly pauses to see everyone nodding confirming they will be coming. "Plus, I'll call Jayne to tell her and John they are invited as well." she says with excitement. "What do you say?"

There is a pause on Morgan's part as he thinks about it. After careful consideration, he responds to Ellie. "I'll ask her but there's no guarantee she'll say yes."

"Great." responded Ellie. "I'm going to make a list of groceries to buy for the dinner Friday night." she said. "So mark down your calendars people. My house Friday night for dinner."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world sis." replied Chuck with his arm around Sarah. His attention then turns to Morgan. "Hope she can come so we can meet her Morg?"

"I hope so too." he said. As he watches the couples in the living room hug and show affection to their significant others he has one thought running through his mind. _Maybe my string of bad luck is turning around._

XXX


	4. A Night To Remember

_The Colonel's Daughter_

_Well, from reading your responses you like the flourishing relationship between Morgan and Alex. Plus, the mention of the bubble of handness from Vs. The American Hero but referenced in a very different setting. Anyways, as usual please leave a comment and tell me what you think._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck._

**A Night To Remember**

XXX

**Morgan's Apartment**  
**11:13 p.m.**  
**Tuesday, April 9th, 2010**

The front door opens and in the semi-lit doorway stands Morgan Grimes. As he steps through the door inevitably closing it behind him, he reaches over without even looking and switches on the light illuminating the living room. He looks around to see he pretty much left it the way he did when he headed out to work this morning with the Xbox 360 controller sitting on the coffee table with Call of Duty game case laying right beside it.

He drops his keys in a bowl near the door and then walks in the living shuffling through a number of envelopes, as well as junk fliers he received in the mail inevitably dropping on the coffee table off his right. "Anna I'm home." he called out.

The second those 3 words came out his mouth he knew Anna wasn't going to answer. He gotten so used to calling out her name whenever he got home it simply became second nature to him. He had to silently chuckle a bit as he rubs his forehead and shakes his head at the same time in disbelief. He gotten so used to saying it whenever he came home from work or after just hanging with Chuck when it came to Friday boys night, which at times involved Travis as well.

As he stands there in the middle of the living room it slowly hit him. Morgan kicks off his shoes and un-tucks his work short as he heads straight for the fridge. When he opens the fridge he stands there for a moment scanning the contents inside and a brief moment he reaches in retrieving what he's going to eat, which is a box of left of sizzling shrimp and a can of opened grape soda.

Morgan then turns around using his left foot to lightly shut the door and then reaches over opening the drawer not to retriever a fork but a pair of cop sticks. Once the bearded man has them in his possession he sticks it in between his teeth and shuffles over to his couch putting down the can of grape soda on the coffee table just off the side, plops down on his couch, and puts his feet up to relax.

After a brief moment, he reaches over to his right grabbing the remote and turns on the television immediately checking his DVR to watch a particular show he set to have recorded. A grin appears on his face as he sees that it is and commences to sit back and watch Spike TV's Deadliest Warrior. He drops the controller back on the couch, reaches up to take the chopsticks from between his teeth, flips the box open and digs in.

A few moments pass by when his attention on the show he is watching is focused on something else entirely. He lays his head back on top of the couch letting out a tired sigh as he continues to hold the remaining box contents of sizzling shrimp between his hands that is sitting on his lap. In that moment, he reflects back on Saturday night when Anna dumped him.

"_Morgan, where do you see are relationship going?" questioned Anna snuggling up to him on the couch as they both watch Top Chef._

"_If you're thinking what I'm thinking hopefully to the bedroom." he responded turning to her raising his eyebrows up and down with a sly grin._

_Anna jabs Morgan's side with her elbow a bit miffed after hearing his response. Her tone gets serious as she continues her line of questioning. "I'm serious Morgan." she said sitting up in order to look directly at him. "I want to know if there is a future for the two of us." she added with emphasis._

"_What brought this on?" he wondered._

"_Most of my girlfriends are either engaged or getting ready to get married. We've been together for 3 and a half years so I just want to know if we're going to last." she replied._

"_Have you been watching Oprah during your breaks at Buy More?" he asked._

"_Morgan!" she said immediately standing up. She walks around the coffee table and stands with her arms crossed narrowing her eyes towards the her bearded boyfriend sitting on the couch. "This isn't funny. Why can't you take this seriously and just give me a straight answer?" she said shaking her head._

"_My bad Anna Banana." he responded back sitting up. "I just thought…"_

"_You see right there. You just thought what?" she answered lifting her shoulders with her hands raised to her sides. "We would just be living together for the rest of our lives while you continue to play Call of Duty till your fingers fall off or come over to Buy More so you can make prank phone calls to Mighty Jock?" she spitted out. "When are you going to grow up and stop being so immature?" said Anna._

"_I didn't know you felt that way." he said look up at her and see how effected she is. Morgan stands up in order to look at her eye to eye. "Come on and let's sit down. We'll watch Top Chef together…"_

_Anna immediately interjects. "We always watch Top Chef. As matter of fact we always do the same thing over and over Morgan! I'm tired of it and I need a change." she said with frustration._

"_Okay…" Morgan responded as he walks around the coffee table in order to stand in front of her. He reaches out with both hands to gently hold her upper arms. "…I'll take you out tomorrow night although you have to drive since my car is in…"_

"_No." she emphatically stated looking down at the floor. "The change I need…" she pauses and then lifts her head to directly look into Morgan's eyes. "…is away from you."_

"_What?" he said in disbelief. "What are you saying?" added Morgan leaning in._

"_I'm sorry but I can't live like this Morgan. I want more and I can see you're comfortable the way things are right now but I'm not." she said with a mixture of disappointment and sadness expressed on her face._

"_No…" he said shaking his had. "…don't do this. I can change…"_

"_You've had 2 years to change Morgan." she calmly stated. "It's over."_

_It's Over._ Those were the two words the kept repeating over in Morgan's mind as she watched Anna walked out the door with her bags packed never to see her again. However, he knew where she would be residing but the pain he felt that night was unbearable. He spent the rest of the night just sitting on the couch and ended sleeping there until he woke up Sunday afternoon.

His thoughts of that unfortunate night would quickly fade as he finds himself watching the end credits of the show he recorded on DVR. He takes his feet off the coffee table placing the box of what's left of the sizzling shrimp on it and then finishes off the grape soda. After taking a moment to belch it out, he reaches over for the control and turns off the tv. He pushes himself off the couch and before disappearing into his room he shuts off the lights knowing one thing…he wasn't ready for a relationship.

XXX

**Castle**  
**12:15. a.m.**  
**Wednesday, April 10th, 2010**

Team Chuck stands in front of Castle's main computer console. It had been considerably quiet when it came missions or news of The Ring as of late, which was considered good news. However, the good news could easily turn bad within an instant so all 4 prepared themselves. After a few moments, General Beckman came on screen leading Caseyl to immediately inquire on why they were assembled.

"What is it General?" questioned Casey.

Beckman narrows her eyes as she focus her attention on all 4 individuals standing in the conference room of Castel. "There has been some chatter as of late that The Ring may be planning something."

"Do we know what it is?" Sarah inquired.

Beckman shakes her head in acknowledgement to her query. "Negative Agent Walker." she responds. She continues on. "Whatever it is I suggest you and the rest of your team stay on point." she emphatically stated.

"We always are." replied Travis.

The General's attention goes from Travis over to Chuck who is standing by Sarah. "Mr. Bartowski, if you happen to flash on anything of importance possibly relating to The Ring you know what to do."

"Yes ma'am." Chuck said as he leans forward a bit quickly glancing over at his teammates.

"We have no idea what The Ring is planning but whatever it is they want retributions for destroying what they worked hard for and that is the creation of their intersect." she said. "However, thanks to Mr. Bartowski's actions they were unsuccessful in their efforts." added Beckman.

A hint of a grin not only appears on Chuck and Sarah's face but on Travis' as well. Casey, on the other hand, is stone faced with a look of seriousness as he responds to Beckman. "Bartowski was lucky that time." replied Casey. "He was at the right place and the right time." he stated.

"Luck isn't what is need at this particular juncture Colonel." she said. "What is needed are cold, hard facts fight this new organization."

"Yes General." all 4 respond in unison.

"You have your orders." she stated as the screen goes black.

As Team Chuck falls out of line, Chuck turns to Casey to ask him a question. "Casey, are you coming Friday night since you live next to my sister and all?"

"What are you lip smacking about Bartowski?" grunted Casey turning his head to look at him.

"I thought Jayne told you because she was going to call her…"

Casey cuts him off in mid sentence. "Just spit it out moron." he said.

"Party…Friday night…Ellie's house." said Chuck. "Travis and Shannon, as well as, Sarah and I are invited." he added.

"What for?" inquired Casey with curiosity.

"We're having a party for Morgan." Travis blurted out.

"Why is Ellie throwing a party for that bearded idiot?" questioned Casey. "I thought Ellie didn't like him."

"She tolerates him." Chuck replied. "There is a difference."

The burly NSA Agents turns his attention from Chuck and Travis to his partner Sarah who could actually give him a straight answer. "What are those two numbnuts talking about?"

"Anna dumped Morgan Saturday night." she said.

"Smart girl. I'm surprised she lasted that long." grinned Casey. "So why the party?"

"Apparently, he and some girl bumped into each other at The Grove. She spilled coffee on him and everything went so well they are hanging out tonight." she said.

Casey turns to Chuck and Travis who immediately nod telling him that it isn't a joke. "Voluntarily?" he inquired.

"Yup." the two men say in unison as they nod their heads in acknowledgment.

"She does know its Morgan right?" he says looking at all three of his teammates. "The same guy who…" he said pointing at Chuck. "…Friday night wrapped himself in toilet paper in order to win a stupid bet."

Chuck's eyebrows raise up upon hearing that bit of news. "How do you…uh…know about that?" he wondered.

The veteran agent just stares at Chuck and then turns his attention to Sarah who has a questionable look on her face. "So are you coming?" she askrf.

"You don't want to disappoint Ellie big guy." said Chuck. "She's 4 months pregnant and hormonal, which is a deadly combo in my book." he added. "So what do you say?"

All 3 wait for a response from Casey as he stands there mulling over the request to attend Ellie's party for Morgan. After a few seconds of standing there not saying a word, he gives them his answer. "Fine."

The lanky but successful business owner of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. claps his hands and then rubs his hands together. "Awesome." responded Chuck. "I'll tell my sister you're in and trust me Casey…" he said with a grin on his face. "…it will be a night to remember."

XXX

**The Cheesecake Factory**  
**7:15 p.m.**  
**Wednesday, April 10th, 2010**

Morgan and Alex meet in front of Starbucks. After brief small talk between the two, Alex suggests they go to The Cheesecake Factory to which Morgan agrees to since he's the one paying. Once they arrive the two of them get a booth to sit in and then take some time to look over what they are going to order. It takes a few minutes but they decide on what they are going to eat and inform the waitress what they want. As she leaves, the two of them are given some time to talk.

"How was work?" asked Alex sitting across from Morgan.

"It was a bit busy, but I was able to get through the day." he replied. "How was your class?"

"Informative when it comes to Psychology." she retorted.

Morgan's eyebrows perk up upon hearing the class she took before meeting with him causing his curiosity to get the better of him. "What's your major?"

"Criminal Justice…" she replied. "…I'm going for my Master's Degree in hopes I can work for the government in some capacity." added Alex. A small grin appears on her face as she momentarily thinks about her future. "I want to make a difference like my dad did."

"He must be an awesome man."

"He is…" she pauses. "…was from what my mom told me." she said. Alex notices that Morgan is wondering what she means when she refers to her father in the past tense. "My dad died a war hero."

"What was his name?"

"Alex Coburn." she said.

The grin on her face suddenly fades causing Morgan to quickly rectify the situation. "Hey, I'm sorry if I brought it up because…

"No…" she said reaching over to place her right over Morgan's left. "…don't be." she stated with a reassuring smile. "I know that my dad served his country and because of him I want to do the same."

Morgan returns the smile and as he does he feels her squeezing his hand causing him to glance down. He peers up to see Alex suddenly realize what she is doing and retracts her hand leading to an awkward moment on her part. There is brief silence at the table to where the two of them glance around the eating establishment wondering what to say now. It's at that point, the two of them simultaneously turn to face each other.

"Listen…" they both respond in unison but then quickly respond to what they just did. "…jinx!" the two of them added pointing to each other with a smile on both their faces."

The two share a laugh after what happened to where Alex takes the initiative to get the conversation between the two of them back on track. "So Mr. Grimes, you know a little about me what about you? Tell me something a little about yourself?"

The little bearded man leans back against the wooden booth with his hands still on the table and then shares his story. "Well, Ms. McHugh before I worked at Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. I had a job working as an assistant manager at Buy More. I worked their a number years with my best friend Chuck until he quit and started his own company where I now where in the R &D department." he said.

"R & D?" questioned Alex.

"Research and Development. A team consisting of myself and several other people are responsible for the creative work undertaken on a systematic basis in order to increase the stock of knowledge, including knowledge of man, culture and society, and the use of this stock of knowledge to devise new applications." he stated. Morgan notices the blank look on Alex's face after saying that so he simplifies it. "I, along with a few other people, are the research half while the rest of the guys basically develop the computer games that people would hopefully like to play."

"Oh." replied Alex. "That makes way better sense."

"Yeah and about 4 months ago an updated version of Zork was released." he said. "The sales have gone through the roof and I'm proud to be part of that success." responded Morgan.

"You should be." Alex said with a firm nod. After a brief pause on her part, Alex's curiosity get's the better of her leading her to ask him a question she wants to know. "So Morgan, are you ready to share because we had a deal."

"About what." he said shaking his head with a wry smile.

"Hey, you're not getting out this that easily mister." she retorted. "You know very well the deal you made with me yesterday so spill."

Morgan takes a moment as he contemplates whether or not he should share it. It's in that moment, he leans forward and responds to Alex's question."

"Okay…" he said. "…but after we eat dinner and have a cup of coffee. I'm starving and I'm guessing you are two. Deal?"

Alex narrows her eyes at Morgan expecting to hear the story concerning his string of bad luck but after a few seconds of thinking about it and feeling the her stomach silently grumble she reluctantly agrees. "Deal." she stated with a bit of a disappointment.

XXX

**The Cheesecake Factory**  
**8:45 p.m.**  
**Wednesday, April 10th, 2010**

"Are you ready to share?" Alex said looking across at Morgan as he takes a sip of his coffee.

The two finished their meal of consisting of a certified Angus Hanger Steak with Shiitake Mushrooms, Onions, Bean Sprouts, Wasabi Mashed Potatoes and Tempura Asparagus for Morgan with a Pepsi whereas Alex had Sautéed Chicken Breast with Lemon Sauce, Mushrooms and Capers. Served with Angel Hair Pasta. Her beverage of choice was sweet tea. Now they are having coffee leading Alex to ask her question."

Morgan takes a quick breathe and adjusts the way he's sitting in his side of the both. He leans with both hands intertwined resting on the table in front of him. "The reason I said I was having a string of bad luck is that I was in a relationship and now I'm not." he said shrugging his shoulders. "It happened over the weekend."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you…"

An apologetic look appears on her face causing Morgan to shake his head. "You don't have to because it was my fault and I should have seen it coming." he softly stated as peers down at the table tapping the rim of his coffee cup with his thumbs. "Anyways, when we bumped into each other I was trying to clear my head but ended up getting hot tea all over me." he grinned.

"What's her name?"

"Anna."

"Pretty name." she replied.

"Yeah." he said nodding. For a brief moment Morgan thinks about her but then realizes where he is and shakes his thoughts of her out of his head. "Anyways, I'm here sharing a delightful dinner with my new friend." added Morgan.

"Of course…" Alex responded. "…we are friends and I know you just got out of a relationship. So…"

Morgan immediately jumps in. "…yeah it's still fresh so I'm not looking to be in a relationship.

"Oh, yeah I can see where you're coming from."

"Right now all I'm looking for is…"

"A friend." quickly replied Alex. "I understand completely." she nodded.

There is another moment of awkward silence leading Morgan to take the initiative to break it. "Listen, since we are just friends…" he said struggling to get the question out of his mouth and as he does Alex is curious as to what he wants to ask her. "…would you be interested as a friend mind you coming to my best friend's sister's house Friday night for Dinner?" he asked peering up at her. "My friends want to meet you."

Alex is briefly quiet as Morgan sits in his seat squirming a bit in his seat but not so much that it's noticeable to her. After a few seconds of waiting, she gives him a response. "I would love to Morgan." she said smiling. "I'd like to meet your friends."

The response she gives causes Morgan's eyebrows to perk up. "Awesome." he replied with a bright smile.

"I like you Morgan and I enjoy hanging out with you." she responded.

"Yeah me too. I mean hanging out with you not me because that would be silly just hanging out with myself and…"

The woman sitting in front of Morgan can clearly see he's babbling leading her to put a stop to it. "Morgan." stated Alex.

"Hmm." he quickly replied.

"You're babbling."

"Sorry." he embarrassingly replied.

"No, I think it's cute." she said with a bright smile.

It's in that moment, Morgan has that "oh shucks" looks on his face and as that happens the waitress brings the check to the table. He reaches over to get the small black folder with his left hand, takes a quick peek inside and then looks over at Alex. "You ready?"

"Yeah." she replies taking a quick sip of her coffee and then is helped up out of her seat by Morgan.

XXX

**Ring Base - Undisclosed Location**  
**11:05 a.m.**  
**Wednesday, April 10th, 2010**

"You asked for me." the man stated stepping out from the darkness in the middle of a spotlight.

The man looks up at the darkened silhouette of 5 individuals…3 males and two females. A male voice is heard from within the darkness. "Agent Smith, we have a job for you."

Agent Vincent Smith stands at 6'2, has dark hair, a receding hairline, and exuding an icy stare of death from his eyes. He bears a striking resemblance to the character Imhotep from The Mummy movie sequels starring Brendan Frasier. He was a former US Army Ranger, rank of Second Lieutenant, who was believed to be killed in action in Khowst, Afghanistan.

In reality, his death was staged and he went underground working for The Ring. His background in regards to his military exploits are shrouded in mystery but the one thing that is known about him is he became a member of The Ring in June 2000. The 5 ring leader summoned their best agent because they knew he could get the job done like he has always done in the past and now they're expecting him to do the same thing once again.

"What is my assignment." he inquired with a smirk.

As he says that, the screen in front of him comes on revealing 4 familiar faces…Team Chuck. The image of Colonel John Casey enlarges to full screen. "Find out his weakness…" the male voice firmly stated. "…then exploit it."

Agent Smith then hears a female voice jump into the conversation. "He and his team have become a nuisance." she said. "Remove the backbone and the team itself will crumble."

"Anything else?" he inquired.

"Get the job done." stated the male voice.

"Don't I always." he replied stepping back disappearing into the darkness.

XXX


	5. A Losing Bet

_The Colonel's Daughter_

_Well, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. If you have please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Anyways, in the last chapter you pretty got to know Morgan's mindset and how he is actually taking this slowly with Alex. Then at the end you were introduced to Agent Imhotep and though he's considered Fulcrum, I took some liberties and changed him into a Ring agent. Hope you enjoy the read and again leave a comment and tell me what you think? Love it or hate it._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck._

**A Losing Bet**

XXX

**Whiz Kid Systems, Inc.**  
**10:45 a.m.**  
**Thursday, April 10th, 2010**

Chuck is sitting in his office leaning back in his chair talking on the phone doing business as usual being the President and CEO of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. As he does, he's tapping the pen he has between his fingers on his desk and after a few minutes, he hangs up and continues working on paperwork laying on his desk. He stops for a moment wondering how the dinner went between Morgan and Alex.

While sitting there, he can't help but feel bad about his best friend's situation and how it's somewhat similar to his own when he had his heart broken by Jill. He remembers wallowing in self pity immersing himself in playing video games while downing whiskey in order to try to get his mind off of what happened. Morgan was without a doubt there for him every step of the way as he tried to help him get over his breakup and now he is returning the favor by looking out for his own best interests during his.

He knows the man who he has grown up since the age of 6 isn't ready to be in a relationship. In his mind, Morgan hasn't had time to really work through much of what happened to him and sooner or later it will hit him to the point where his bearded little buddy will possibly break down emotionally in a sad unfortunate heap. It wasn't fun for him to experience and he truly doesn't want to him go through what he went through.

As he glances up towards the door to his office that is open he sees Morgan walk by apparently whistling. "Morgan!" he hollered out." He watches as his bearded best friend quickly leans back into view and then stands in the doorway. He can see that he's more upbeat and showing an expressive grin telling him that his non date must have gone well. "Hey, what's up buddy." he happily said.

Morgan shuffles over and plants himself in between the two chairs in front of Chuck's desk. He's rocking back and forth a bit as he stands there with both hands in his pockets. "Nothing much." he said.

"So how did it go? The non dinner date with Alex and all?" inquired Chuck.

"It was good…" he replied. "…actually it went more than good it was awesome." he said taking his hands out of his pockets and quickly patting the top of the chairs with both of his hands.

The way Morgan patted the two chairs sitting in front of his desk worried him. It told him that the dinner not only went well but maybe a little too well by the wide grin on his bearded face. His break up with Anna happened just 6 days ago and to see him happy this quickly causes him to wonder if he's moving on too fast with Alex, which may be a bad things all things considering.

From his point of view, Alex may possibly be seeing things very differently than his best friend is. It can most definitely be a bad and not to mention embarrassing situation indeed when one person perceives a potential relationship whereas the other doesn't see one at all causing unfortunate heartbreak, especially if his name is Morgan Guillermo Grimes.

However, Chuck's mindset is totally different from what Morgan is thinking at the moment. He had an absolutely wonderful time with Alex sharing dinner and coffee with to the point where it helped take his mind of Anna dumping him but not by much. He did bring it up during their conversation but he was able to hold back on telling her by waiting until they not only finished their meal but their cup of coffee as well.

It took everything in his power not to dump too much on her because if he did then Alex would have quite possibly scared her off, which was nothing new to him. Yet, when it came to Alex she is completely different from Anna being that she doesn't seem the type who could very well kill you in your sleep. In his mind, this new girl in his life is worth taking time to get to know and be just friends with.

"You like her don't you and maybe falling for her." Chuck said with disappointment. "Morg, I told you…"

Morgan immediately shakes his head cutting his best friend off. "I know what you told me dude and yeah maybe I like her but when it comes to falling for her I told her I just got out of a relationship." he stated.

A questionable look appears on Chuck's face as Morgan says that. "How much did you tell her."

"Well…" replied Morgan. He looks his best friend eye to eye not breaking eye contact. "…like I said I told her I recently got out of relationship and I was too caught up in my own thing to notice." he said. "I actually told her all I can really give her at this point is my friendship."

My little bearded best friend is actually growing up Chuck thinks to himself. A grin forms in the corner of his mouth as he sees a possibly mature Morgan standing before him. "You actually said that?"

"Yeah…" he answered shrugging his shoulders expressing a wry smile. "...surprising huh even for me." he joking said.

"Nah." replied Chuck shaking his head. "You just needed to find the right girl and maybe Alex is the one for you who knows." he said. He briefly pauses to lean back in his chair and as he does he remembers the real reason why he called him into office so abruptly. "So, what did Alex say." he wondered. "Is she going to be able to come Friday night at Ellie's place?" asked the soon-to-be married man.

"Yup." Morgan quickly said.

"And?"

"She can definitely make it." he said with a grin. "She wants to meet you guys too."

Chuck leans forward in his chair and at the same time he does he claps his hands upon hearing the news that she is coming. "That's great." he responded. "We all want to meet Alex man."

"Trust me dude…" Morgan said with a raised fist in the air. "…when you meet Alex its like you already know her because she is just that awesome." he added with a wide smile.

XXX

**Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. - Research and Development**  
**1:45 p.m.**  
**Thursday, April 10th, 2010**

"So how did your date go last night Morgan?" Trip asked as he and Auggie walk up to him sitting at work his station in order to get the scoop.

The word had spread within building of not only Morgan's break up with Anna this past weekend, but also the mishap that happened at The Grove where he had hot tea accidentally spilled on him. The two of them, along with the rest of the veteran employees, weren't surprised that Anna dumped Morgan so much so they actually ran a betting pool on when it would happen. Trip won by a narrow margin.

The employees also learned of their fellow bearded co-worker's coffee date Wednesday afternoon and that too had the employees at a frenzy betting on whether or not he either gets slapped in the face, gets coffee throw at his face, or a combination of both. Unfortunately, nobody won that bet but when they heard about the dinner date the two of them had last night it prompted a rather lump sum put together amongst the employees.

"It wasn't a date guys." he replied shaking his head. He turns his chair in order to face his two co-workers. "It was just dinner and coffee between two friends that its." stated with emphasis.

"Did she leave you sitting at the table alone and told you she was going to bathroom but left without telling you?" wondered Auggie.

Morgan shakes his head in response to Auggie's question. "No." firmly stated peering up at his R & D associate.

"Dang it." Auggie spitted out in disappointment.

"I got to know Morgan…" Trip asked with his arms crossed peering down at him. "…did the topic of Call of Duty for Xbox enter the conversation at some point during your supposed non date." he wondered as both his eyebrows raise up in hopes he answers yes.

"I'm afraid not boys." he stated leaning back in his chair.

"Crap." Trip quickly muttered under his breathe.

The reactions to the responses he gives to Trip and Auggie amuse him as he expresses a hint of laughter. He sat there witnessing the displayed look of utter disbelief in both their eyes as they stand there trying to regroup in order trying to figure out what possibly could have gone wrong. He surmised that if things went right then in their minds the world as they know it wouldn't make sense at all.

To the two of them, this was the same Morgan Grimes who called an impromptu fire drill and had all the employees file out of the building when he was put in charge. If that wasn't enough, he took it upon himself to teach the entire staff about fire safety by lighting a bucket of paper on fire but he mistakenly did it close to the bushes in front of the building. Needless to say, Chuck wasn't too pleased when he found out what had happened.

"Then what did happen?" Trip inquiews with absolute curiosity. The question not only leaves him eager to want know but Auggie as well who Morgan can see his eyes narrow through his glasses as he looks directly at him. "I…" he pauses motioning over to Auggie standing right beside him. "…we got to know man."

Morgan can clearly see the desperation in their eyes to know what happened. In that moment, he sees that its actually killing the two of them as he is unknowingly keeping them in suspense, which is considerably great power to wield on his part. He wonders how long he can keep the two hanging there long enough to where it possibly brings them to the brink of insanity.

As much as he wanted to leaving them hanging just long enough for them to lose their mind, he decided to answer them. "We talked and I found out she's getting her Master's degree in Criminal Justice and she wants to work in some capacity with the government just like her dad did who died a hero serving his country." he responded. "We also talked about whether or not she would like to come with me to a party Chuck's sister is holding tomorrow night." added Morgan.

"Tell me she said no because she is busy that night washing her hair or something like that." questioned Auggie.

"Come on guys…" replied Morgan eyeing the two men in front of him. "…is it that much of stretch a girl like Alex would even be remotely have an interest in me?" stated Morgan posing the question to his two associates.

There is a momentary pause as they stare at Morgan and then suddenly give their answer. "No." the two responded unison shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Why?" asked Morgan with curiosity.

"You dating a woman who is going after her Master's Degree. You two shouldn't even be referenced in the same sentence let alone be in the same vicinity of each other." Trip stated. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Guys, I'm not dat…" Morgan is interrupted in mid sentence as his cell phone rings leading him to take it out of his right pocket in order to check who it is that is calling him. When he reads the name on the small screen he expresses a hint of a grin as he peers up at his two co-workers. "Gentlemen, I'll talk with you two later because the woman you can't believe is hanging out with me is calling." he stated pointing to his phone as he gets up from his work station to answer it. "Hey, what's up!" he says placing the phone to his ear as he walks off leaving Trip and Auggie stand there completely dumbfounded.

XXX

**Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. - Break Room**  
**1:55 p.m.**  
**Thursday, April 10th, 2010**

"I wasn't expecting you to call." Morgan said with a grin as he sits at one of the vacant tables in the break room.

_"Thought I just give you a ring while I'm on a break between classes." _Alex retorted.

To hear Alex's voice on the other end of the line brought a smile to his face. The mood he's currently in after the great night he shared with Alex made him feel even better knowing that in the back of his mind it told him that she's actually thought about him, but she also took time out of her seemingly busy day to actually call him of all people, which is considered surprisingly awesome to him.

"That's awesome." he replied.

_"So whatcha doing?" _inquired Alex.

"I was actually having a conversation before you called with two of my co-workers who couldn't wrap their heads around the fact I was hanging out with a woman who is going for her Master's Degree." he said. "To be perfectly honest, it hard to wrap my own head around it." added Morgan.

_"Why?"_

Morgan takes a moment to think about it and then responds to her question. "It's like I'm Lyle Lovette and you're Julia Roberts."

_"Huh?"_

"Okay wrong analogy. How about your Belle and I'm the Beast?" he said.

_"What does that even mean?" _wondered Alex.

Her responses causes Morgan to put the phone away from his ear and hit his forehead with the side of his left fist several times "Get it together Morgan." he muttered to himself." He places the phone back to his ear and tries to rectify the situation. "What I'm trying to say is you're a smart, beautiful woman who actually wants to hang out with a guy like me." he said.

_"You think I'm beautiful."_

"Well…uh…yeah." he responded. "You're also smart seeing that you go to USC studying for your Master's Degree in Criminal Justice and you want to serve like you're father did who died a hero." Me…I just went to community college and spent my years before working at Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. at Buy More as a green shirt then moved up to assistant manager."

_"So? That doesn't matter."_ she responded.

"It doesn't?"

_"I had a great time talking with you Tuesday afternoon and Wednesday night." _she said. _"You took the time to listen about me instead of talking about yourself._

"I had a great time too."

_"There's not a lot of guys like you in Los Angeles who aren't just mainly into themselves." _added Alex. _"It's rare living in this city." _Morgan hears her take a breathe as she briefly pauses on the other end of the line. _"Look, I've only known you for 2 days not counting the time I spilled coffee on you." _she said. _"However, within those 2 days I was able to get a sense of who you are as a person. You're a kind, considerate, and if I fair to guess a caring person who surrounds himself with people who care about you as well. _Morgan is amazed at her assessment of him even though it may be a bit off when it comes to being kind. He briefly reflects on that Tuesday afternoon where she accidentally spilled coffee on him as he so wanted to curse her out for doing that but didn't have the energy to do it. If it hadn't been for him biting his tongue the situation they are in now it would have been totally different if he had let loose on her but he's thankful he didn't. His thoughts are suddenly interrupted as he hears Alex voice again. _"Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself."_

There is a bit of hesitancy on his part to even answer that questions for fear she may hang up on him. For a long time, he felt comfortable being in a relationship with Anna and really didn't appreciate what he had with her. It was his first successful real relationship that has had its ups and downs in the past but when you come right down to it he never really let himself reach his full potential.

When it comes to Alex, he wants to reach his full potential. As scary as that sounds to him he is actually making the effort to change not just for her, but for himself as well. It took Anna breaking his heart to show him he has what it takes to be the kind of guy he can become and its starts with telling her the kind of guy he really is. It's now or never he thinks to himself. "I likes string cheese, drink grape soda, into Sonny Chiba martial arts flicks, and play Call of Duty on Xbox for fun a lot." he said. "There's more but you might think I'm the biggest nerd you ever met in your life."

_"I already know you're a big nerd."_ she replied back.

"You do?" retorted Morgan.

_"You told me you work in research and development helping create computer games so that tells me right there you not only a nerd but possibly a geek as well." _she said. _"If it makes you feel any better, I'm kind of a nerd too."_

"Prove it."

_"I have the original classic tv series of Battlestar Galactica on 6 disc DVD set in my apartment." _she said. _"My favorite character is Lt. Starbuck."_

"Marry me." blurted out Morgan with a wry smile on his face.

Morgan can clearly hear a bit of laughter on the other end of the line. He hopes it's the good kind rather than the bad kind. His answer would be given as she responds to his apparent marriage proposal. _"Let's see how the party goes first Morgan tomorrow night."_

"So you are coming?"

_"Of course..." _she quickly stated. _"...and beside I enjoy meeting knew people. Hey I got to go. So where do you want to meet up?_

"Santa Monica Peer cool with you?" asked Morgan.

_"Meet you there then."_

"Awesome." he responded. "Looking forward to it."

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb**  
**7:30 p.m.**  
**Friday, April 11th, 2010**

"Where's Morgan Chuck?" Ellis asked to her younger brother.

For the last 2 days and all of Friday morning Dr. Eleanor Fay Bartowski has been cooking up a storm preparing a delicious meal fit for a king. However, a king wasn't coming rather a woman who genuinely liked Morgan much to not only her surprise, but every one else's as well. Chuck could clearly see the eagerness in his sister's eyes as she stood there in the kitchen gripping a considerably large knife.

"He'll be here sis." he humorously replied to her older and not too mention pregnant sister. "Why don't you put the knife down and step away from the honey glazed ham." he jokingly stated trying to calm her down.

He sees how anxious Ellie is as she steps into the dining area once again rearranging table for the upteenth time to make it absolutely perfect for Alex. Chuck glances over at Sarah who immediately knows what he is thinking. "Ellie, why don't you let me cut the ham." she said to a seemingly tense soon to be sister-in-law. "Go have a seat in the living room next to your husband while I slice it up for you." grinned Sarah. "You worked hard preparing this meal and I think Morgan will appreciate it."

Everyone in the room briefly stops what they're doing just long enough to watch as Ellie hands over the large knife to Sarah handle first. There is a huge sigh of relief for Chuck as he watches her sister take a seat next his brother-in-law on the couch. Unfortunately, as she sits there with her husband she couldn't help but preoccupied with not only how things looked, but checking her watch for the time.

"Relax Babe." Devon chimed in with a reassuring smile. "Everything is going to be awesome." he added.

"Yes it will." adds Travis standing next to his wife at the end of the couch. "Isn't it honey?" he said turning to Shannon.

"Of course." she responded.

"The food you prepared looks great as usual Ellie."

Ellie turns her head to respond with a comfortable smile at the man standing next to Travis. "Thanks John. I appreciate you and Jayne coming." she said.

Casey responds with an audible grunt that his teammate new meant you're welcome and at the same time gives quick nod acknowledging her thanks. "No problem Ellie." Jayne retorted wrapping her left arm around Casey's right and then squeezing it as he peers up at him with a smile.

The veteran government agent didn't really want to be here but since it was Ellie and he did live next door to her he's obligated to come. If he didn't show up, he would most definite suffer dire consequences as a woman who is 4 months pregnant kicks his door in to drag him to the party for Morgan no less. Yet, he didn't want to disappoint her and far be it from him to turn down free food. Plus his curiosity is peeked as to what woman in their right mind would want to hang out with Morgan. Did she lose a bet or something he thinks to himself?

As the couple waited inside for Morgan and Alex to arrive, the two of them suddenly appear outside entering the courtyard. They walk towards the fountain side by side and as they are about to pass it Alex stops causing Morgan to quickly turn around. "What's wrong?"

Morgan can see that she is a bit nervous standing there in front of her as she rubs her palms together glancing down at her clothes. "Do I look okay? I should have brought something to the party." said Alex with concern.

The bearded man gives her a reassuring smile as he steps towards her. "You look awesome and don't worry about bringing anything." replied Morgan. "You're the guest of honor in a way and I'm sure once they see you they'll welcome you with open arms. Trust me on this" added Morgan reaching over to gently rub her right shoulder.

"Thanks Morgan." she responded as she twists her upper body to bump him with her left shoulder.

"No problem." he said. Morgan quickly looks over her shoulder at the front door of Casa Woodcomb's apartment and then turns back to Alex. "You ready?"

Alex simply responds with a nod. As the two step in front of the door, Morgan glances at Alex flashing her a quick smile and then reaches up knocking on the door. After a few second of waiting the door opens.

XXX


	6. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

_The Colonel's Daughter_

_Well, I apologize for leaving you guys with such a cliffhanger last chapter with the door opening and the Morgan and Alex standing there. This chapter was fun to wrote since Casey is at the dinner party not knowing his daughter will be attending with Morgan. As usual please leave a comment and share your thoughts concerning this latest chapter. Read and enjoy!_

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Guess Who's Coming To Dinner**

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb**  
**7:37 p.m.**  
**Friday, April 11th, 2010**

Chuck opens the front door with his head turned facing the occupants inside with an expressive grin on his face. As he turns his head, the first person his eyes focus on is Morgan standing there with a smile on his face and then his attention immediately turns to the woman standing next to him. The minute he does, his eyes completely go wide as Morgan reaches up to greet his best friend.

"Hey Chu…" Morgan doesn't even finish his sentence as the door gets slammed in both their faces. The two briefly stand there a second taking in what just happened to the two them leading Alex to lean over to her bearded escort. "What was that about being welcomed with open arms?" she said.

"Chuck!" quickly responded Ellie who stands up in shock at what her little brother just did from inside the house.

Chuck momentarily stands there with his eyes tightly closed with both his hands raised clenched in a fist as he realizes what he just did. He slowly opens them staring at the front door in front of him and then slowly turns to face the other 7 people in the room who are staring at him with a look of absolute stunned disbelief. "Dude…" Devon said. "…that was not awesome."

"Moron." Casey quietly muttered under his breathe as he shakes his head.

He attempts to explain his actions to the 7 individuals in the room when a succession of knocks is heard once again from the other side of the door. They stand there in silence as they all look at him leading him to slowly reach for the door. When he opens it he has a apologetic smile on his face for his infortunate actions toward them.

"What was that all about dude?" wondered Morgan standing in the door with a look of confusion.

"Sorry buddy." he answered with a hint of nervous laughter.

As he says that, the rest of the gang is standing there trying to get a glimpse of the girl Morgan is with but unfortunately Chuck is blocking their view. It's at that point, Ellie walks over from the couch placing her right hand on his right shoulder pulling him back from the doorway expressing disappointment in her eyes as they briefly look at each other leading him to face Sarah who he walks up to.

"What is wrong with you?" she whispered to him.

"You'll see in a second." he frantically whispered back quickly turning around facing the doorway.

Ellie turns to face Morgan and Alex with an apologetic smile at the two of them more so at Alex than Morgan. "I apologize for my brother." he said. "I don't know what's gotten into him. Come in." added Ellie motioning for the two of them to step inside. Chuck's older sister steps back and then steps aside letting the two of them in. She then begins introducing everyone to Alex starting off with Devon. "My name is Ellie and this my husband Devon."

"Awesome to meet you." he said stepping forwad and reaching out to shake her hand.

When Alex and Morgan step inside Travis and Sarah's eyes bug out upon seeing Casey's daughter standing next Morgan. They both look at Chuck who is keenly focused on the one person in the room he knows is not liking the situation one bit. The two suddenly turn to see Casey narrowing his eyes directly at Morgan. All three of them turn to Jayne who acknowledges their concern. "Breathe sweetie." she softly whispered.

Jayne can hear the sound of breathing but its more like one elongated grunt as he doesn't break focus on Morgan as he's standing next to his daughter. His attention is then turned from Morgan to Chuck as he has him locked in his sights. "Bartowski." he softly said gritting his teeth.

Chuck expresses a look of innocence signaling to his burly teammate that he had no idea as he steps back and behind Sarah. As Alex is being introduced to Travis, his wife Shannon, and then Sarah, Casey is about to make a beeline towards Chuck when he hears his daughters voice. "John, is that you?"

The expressive scowl he's directing towards Chuck quickly fades as he turns to face Alex with a hint of a smile on his face as he acknowledges it is indeed him giving her a quick nod. Ellie, Devon, and Morgan glance back and from Casey to Alex wondering how they know each other. "How do you know John Casey?" wondered Morgan.

"John is my best customer at work." she happily retorted. "Tuesday night he and Jayne came to the Pieshack for the best piece of apple pie in Silverlake." adds Alex. "Its nice to see you two again."

"You too." responded Jayne.

"Small world. You two never told me you know each other." Morgan said reaching up to hit Casey in the left arm.

Upon doing so, Casey clinches his fist in order to punch the bearded one back but Jayne stops him. "Yeah." he responded. "As I recall…" grunted Casey. "…you dropped a guy twice your size because he couldn't respect boundaries."

The eyebrows of Ellie, Devon, and especially Morgan rise up after hearing that bit of information. The 3 of them focus their full attention on the young woman as she responds to Casey's recollection of Tuesday night. "I took self defense classes that I passed and he pretty much deserved it." she responded. "Besides…" she said glancing at Morgan with a wry smile…"he wasn't my type." added Alex. Morgan glances over to Chuck giving him a beaming smile to which he gives a thumbs up. When he turns away Chuck has a pained look on his face as he hangs his head to where Sarah reaches up to comfort him.

At this point, its taken all of Casey's restraint from lunging at Morgan in order to strangle the life out of him. So many thoughts are currently running through his mind at this point one of them being how in the world did the two of them meet. His attention returns to Chuck who he knows has the answers because it was in fact him that encouraged the furry little bastard to come to the party not knowing it was his own daughter Morgan has been hanging out with.

As he is about it walk over to him, his attention is suddenly broken by the sound of Ellie's voice. "Now that we're all here. Let's eat." she stated.

The gang head over to the dinner table leaving Casey to stand there wrapping his brain around the concept of Morgan and his daughter. The more he thought about it the more angrier he got causing him to breathe harder through his nose. His thoughts are abruptly broken when his daughter Alex peers up at him causing him to be caught off guard. "You coming?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Yeah." he grunted.

Casey watches as she turns to Morgan and the two of them head over to find a seat at the dinner table. Its at this point, he notices Jayne motioning him over to the dinner table as Travis, Chuck and Sarah look with concerning smiles knowing the safety of one Morgan Grimes could be in jeopardy at the end of the night.

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb**  
**7:55 p.m.**  
**Friday, April 11th, 2010**

"Wow…" Ellie said leaning with interest towards Morgan new female friend sitting across from her. "…when Morgan told us about you she never mentioned how pretty you are." she said.

"I appreciate that Ellie." responded Alex quickly raising her shoulders with a grin on her face.

Morgan and Alex sit next to each other near Ellie while Casey sits next to Morgan with Jayne sitting next him. On the other side sits Travis and Shannon with Chuck and Sarah sitting across from Casey and Jayne. All 10 people are enjoying the meal Ellie prepared and are having a good time except for the veteran government who is sitting quietly eyeing Morgan. While doing so, he eyes Chuck sitting across from him.

Chuck can clearly see that Casey has a fork gripped tightly in his left hand and wants nothing more than to jab it in Morgan's neck or possibly in his eye. In order to avoid getting Morgan from getting killed he distracts his teammate by asking him a question. "So Casey, you and Jayne saw Alex kick butt." he said. "That must have been a sight to behold huh."

The distraction works as all eyes are on him to answer Chuck's question. He slowly sets the forget down glancing around the table and then responds to the lanky business owner. "She held her own." he grunted glancing over at her with a side smirk. "I'm proud of her."

"That's pretty awesome Alex." Devon said. "Hey, it's a good thing John was there just in case you needed back up."

"Yeah, but I had it under control." she replied nodding to Devon on the other end of the table. "I've dealt with guys like that before so its nothing new. I'm a tough like my dad was or at least that's what my mom tells me." he said.

"May I ask what happened to him?" Ellie asked with curiosity. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she added reaching over to place her hand over hers.

"No…" she retorted shaking her head. She takes a quick second to swallow the food she has in her mouth and then continues. "…I want to because I'm proud of him even though I have never met him." Alex sees a questionable look on her face wondering what she means. "He died serving his country before I was born so I never really got a chance to know him." Alex added with a hint of regret in her voice.

As she talks about her father from what her mother told her, Casey sits there with a distant look in his eyes as he listens intently to what she is saying. He hears her talk about her childhood growing up and how she wished her dad would have been there for many of her special moments in her life like her 16th birthday but she knows that he is looking down on her smiling at her.

There are so many mixed emotions that Casey is feeling at this point and as much as he doesn't want to deal with what he refers to as "lady feelings" he has to keep those emotions buried because that was his past. His thoughts are suddenly abruptly end when he feels a hand on his left shoulder leading him to turn to face the one person who is not too keen on seeing at this particular point and time.

"You okay big guy?" asks Morgan.

"I'm fine." grunts Casey. After responding to the bearded man he looks around to see the festive jubilant atmosphere has suddenly turned considerably solemn.

"Sorry to bum you guys out." she stated looking around the table.

"Don't apologize." Sarah responded. "I'm sure you're father is very proud of you because if he were alive today he would be brimming with joy." she added glancing at Casey expressing a hint of a smile over at him.

"Sarah's right." said Travis as Alex turns to look across the table at him. "I know if I, Devon, Chuck, or even Casey were your father we would not only proud of you but see how great of a young woman you've turned out to be." added Travis. "Isn't that right John?"

There is a momentary pause on Casey's part as he glares at Travis for putting him on the spot like he did leaving the 4th member of Team Chuck to become a bit rattled at the attention he's getting from his scary teammate. This causes Chuck and Sarah to be concerned about 1 more person's life to be hanging in the balance. The glaring look he gives Travis is abruptly ended when he turns and leans forward to peer over at Alex.

"I am…" Casey pauses for just an instant in order to quickly correct himself. "...I would be damn proud of you for all that you've accomplished." he replied back with a hint of smile forming on his lips.

"Thanks John." answered Alex. "Coming from you that's mean a lot." she added

"Alex Coburn is a great man." stated Chuck giving a slight nod to his teammate.

"Yeah…" she responded but then a questionable look appears on the young woman's face. "…wait I never mentioned my father's name." wondered Alex turning to her right looking at Chuck from across the table. "How did you know his name?"

A sudden realization sets in concerning his unfortunate mistake leading all the attention on Alex to be focused on to him. As Chuck scans the faces of everyone on the table his focus is suddenly stopped at one man sitting across from him who is shaking his head at him. He then turns to Alex who is waiting for an answer on how he's able to know her father's name is Alex Coburn.

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb**  
**8:30 p.m.**  
**Friday, April 11th, 2010**

"Well Chuck…" grunted Casey. "…how did you know her father's name?"

Chuck knew he had to think quick because if he doesn't get himself out of this sticky situation he'll the be next one added on Casey's list of people he wants to kill. Luckily, he's 3rd on the list with Morgan being on top. "Simple…" he replies with a nervous smile on his face. Everyone at the table is paying close attention as he gives his answers to them. "…Morgan told me." responded Chuck pointing to his bearded best friend.

"I did?" he said with a bit of confusion.

"Yeah buddy." he retorted. "Don't your remember telling me her father's name when we talked in my office about how things went last night?"

"Huh?" replied Morgan. "I don't remember but if you said I did then I must have."

"I hope it was good things about me." interjected Alex leaning over to bump Morgan with her right shoulder.

"Of course." Morgan replied. "You're an awesome woman and I'm glad I met you." he said with a grin.

As he says that, an audible groan is heard from Casey leading the attention from Alex and Morgan to the veteran agent sitting beside Morgan. "You okay John." asked Devon.

Its at that point, Jayne immediately jumps in. "Indigestion." she replied. "He's probably suffering a bit of heartburn."

"I think there is some Pepto is in the bathroom." Ellie stated. "Devon…"

"I'll go get it." interjected Chuck. "Its still in the medicine cabinet right?" he asked looking across the table at her sister.

"Yup." she said.

When he stands up, Chuck suddenly sees Casey stand as well. "I'll go with you Chuck." he gruffly stated.

"You don't have to do that Casey." he said with absolute fear in his eyes as he reaches down placing his right hand on Sarah's right shoulder. _Please don't. _If you do then there are no witnesses where the two of them are going he thinks to himself.

Casey doesn't even respond as he disappears into the hallway leading Chuck to walk towards the location with a bit of hesitance on his part knowing full well what might happen to him. "I'll be right back." smiled Chuck as he turns heading towards the bathroom. "I hope." he quietly muttered under his breathe.

A brief moment later, Chuck stands in front of the bathroom door that is ajar with the lights on inside. He doesn't know whether to go in there when all of a sudden the door opens and a rather large arm reaches out pulling him into the bathroom. It's at this point, Chuck finds himself against the bathroom door as Casey narrows his eyes directly at him. "Explain Bartwoski." he grunted.

"Casey, honest to God I didn't know the Alex Morgan was speaking out is actually your daughter." he said.

"Fix this." he angrily said.

"How?" he quickly stated. "What do you want me to do? Get in a DeLorean and time travel back to Monday afternoon at The Grove and stop Alex from spilling coffee on him? This isn't the movies man." he quickly spitted out.

"I don't care how you do it…" he growled leaning in. "…just do it." he emphatically stated poking him in the chest.

"Even if I could, which is highly unlikely, being that I need a flux capacitor and 1.21 giggawatts of electricity." he quickly responded. "Face it big guy. From the look of things Alex likes Morgan and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like you stabbing him in the neck or eye for that matter with a fork."

As he says that the door opens causing Chuck to be pushed forward to where he turns around standing next to Casey. The two men see Sarah poke her head in and then step inside closing the door behind her. "What's going on?"

"Casey wants me to fix it. How? I have no earthly idea." he responded shrugging his shoulders.

"Listen to me Casey." firmly stated Sarah. The NSA agent gives his partner her full attention even though his thoughts are somewhere else at the moment. "You want your daughter to be happy don't you?"

"Yes." he grunted with a scowl on his face.

"You're her father but you can't control her life knowing you made a promise to yourself not to tell her." she stated. "Look, she's a grown woman and she can make decisions on her own. As much as you hate it, she likes Morgan so deal with it. " said Sarah. "After getting to know her a bit she's just like you." she added. "Tough and head strong."

"What about her smarts." inquired Casey.

"I think she got that from her mother." she responded with a wry smile.

"Casey, give Morgan a chance." pleaded Chuck. He pauses for a moment to take a quick breathe. "If it makes you feel any better, Morgan just wants to be friends right now since his break up with Anna just happened this past weekend."

"It doesn't." grunted Casey. "It's on your head Bartowski if my little girl gets her heart broken by that little bearded idiot." he stated. "Trust me, waterboarding is the least of your troubles for the two of you." threatened the veteran agent.

As he says that, the door to the bathroom opens once again leading Sarah to move over to stand next to Casey. All 3 of them see Devon appear through the crack in the doorway with a concerned look on his face. "Is everything kosher guys?"

"We're fine Devon." Sarah replied.

"John, how are you feeling man?"

"He's fine." Chuck responded reaching over to quickly but nervously pat Casey on the shoulder. "Casey just needed to burp it out." he added.

"That's awesome to hear." retorted Devon. "Listen, I hope you guys have your sweet tooths because we're about ready to have dessert." he said with a smile on his face.

"Wouldn't miss it. We'll be right there." Chuck retorted.

"Awesome." he replied disappearing out of sight.

"Just stay cool Casey and try to get through this dinner as best you can." Chuck said. "If you feel the urge to reach over to strangle Morgan just breathe and think happy thoughts." As he says that, a smirk appears on Casey's face. "You're thinking about strangling Morgan aren't you."

"You told me to think happy thoughts." the NSA agent replied.

"Let's go." Sarah said shaking her head as all three walk out the bathroom heading back to the dinner table to rejoin the others.

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb - Courtyard**  
**10:15 p.m.**  
**Friday, April 11th, 2010**

"I'm glad you were able to make it Alex." responded Ellie standing in the doorway of her apartment with Devon by her side. "Please, come again." he added.

"I will. Thanks for the invite and the food was great by the way." she responded. "Oh, congrats on your baby too."

"Thanks. It's been awesome to meet you." said Devon reaching to wrap his arms around his wife as she rubs her stomach.

"You too." she replied. She looks at everybody else standing in the room who preparing to leave as well. "Glad to have meet you all." The gang acknowledges her sentiment with smiles and waves towards their new found friend. Her attention is then focused on Casey. "John, a hot slice of apple piece with coffee black and bitter how you like it will be waiting for you and Jayne at your usual table." she said pointing at him.

"Thanks Alex." he replied giving her a quick nod.

"No problem."

"You ready." Morgan asked handing her purse.

"Yeah."

The two says their goodbyes with Devon giving Morgan a fist tip and Ellie giving a hug to Alex. As the two walk out, the door closes behind them leading both Alex and Morgan to head towards the fountain. Inside the apartment, everybody is gathered at the window curious to see what is going to happen between the two of them but none more curious than Alex's protective father.

The gang watch as Alex and Morgan stop in front of the fountain leading both of them to turn around. The two see the gang play it cool by either looking around or pretending to talk to each other, which amuses Alex to no end. Morgan turns back around to face Alex. "So did you have fun meeting my friends?"

"I did." replied Alex. "It started out a bit awkward with Chuck slamming the door in our faces but after that it was great." she said.

"Sorry about that." he apologized reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Chuck is my best friend since we were 6 and when I told him about you he was happy but concerned about me."

"Best friends are supposed to be." said Alex. "What did he say exactly?"

Morgan turns to look behind him leading the gang to once again pretend to be doing something else. A hint of smile appears on his face as he turns back around facing Alex. "He basically said I have a tendency to fall too quickly in the past and I should take my time getting to know you. Just be friends for right now and I agreed with him."

"I see." she said peering down at the ground.

Chuck's best friend notices possible disappoint coming from Alex. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Are you falling for me?" inquired Alex peering up at him.

Morgan stands there for a moment with fear in his eyes as he has know idea how to answer the question. As he tries to figure out what to say, the gang inside the apartment talk amongst themselves. "They are so cute together." Ellie said.

"Seal the deal Morgan." whispered Devon rooting him on. "Be awesome." he added.

Travis, Shannon, Chuck, and Sarah remain quiet as their attention is focused on Casey who has his eyes complete glued on the two of them as Jayne stands closely by his side. While they are closely watching the two of them from inside through the blinds, Morgan and Alex continue their conversation in front of the fountain.

"Am I falling for you?" repeated Morgan.

"That's what I asked." she stated waiting for his answer.

"Well…" he said. "…I know I like you that's for sure. When it comes to me falling for you…" He pauses as the grin on his face turns into a smile. "….maybe I am but I want to take the time to properly get to know you better."

"Are you asking me out on a date Morgan?"

"Uh…what if I am." he replied. "What would you say if I asked you?"

Alex pauses as a wide smile appears. "You haven't asked me yet."

Morgan stands there for a brief moment and as nervous as he is he musters up the courage to ask her the question. "Alex…" he responded taking in a quick breathe. "…would you like to go on a date with me."

The Colonel's daughter leans over to her right to see the gang scramble once again causing her to express a hint of laughter. She leans back and gives Morgan her answer by leaning over towards him kissing him on the left side of his cheek and the proceeds to whisper in his left ear. "Pick me up 7 p.m. tomorrow night. I'll text you the directions to my apartment."

A wide smile grows on Morgan's lips as he turns around to give the gang a thumbs up leading to seemingly excited group of individuals inside the apartment with the exception of Casey who looks like he's suffering an aneurism at the sight he just witnessed all-the-while being comforted by his girlfriend Jayne.

XXX


	7. The Heat Is On

_The Colonel's Daughter_

_Well, I know there hasn't been much of Chuck and Sarah moments but I'm making up for it right off the bat. Anyways, strap yourselves in because the story is pretty intense in this particular chapter and quite honestly it needed a bit of a jolt action wise. Hope you enjoy the read and as usual please leave a comment to tell me what you think._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck._

**The Heat Is On**

XXX

**Casa Bartowski  
11:15 p.m.  
April 11th, 2010**

"I swear I didn't know it was Casey's daughter that Morgan has been talking about." saif Chuck as he removes his watch and puts it on the dresser.

Sarah and Chuck are getting ready for bed and he's wearing a white t shirt and dark checkered boxer shorts. As he stands there in front of the mirror looking at his reflection, he recalls the events of earlier in the evening concerning seeing Alex standing next to Morgan when he opened the door. His first reaction when he saw her standing there wasn't something he was proud as he slammed the door in their faces.

To him, it was simply a knee jerk reaction that caught him completely off guard leading to react that way. He knew once he did that it was an absolute mistake on his part alone that he couldn't take back because there were other witnesses in the room that saw it as well one of them being his sister Ellie. To hear her react that way and then turn to see not only the utter disappointment but shock in her eyes was something that kept repeating over and over like an endless loop in his mind.

At any rate, the deed was done and thankfully the unfortunate mistake would be quickly forgotten but the situation turned, in his opinion, into DEFCON 1 when Casey saw Alex standing with his best friend. He saw his eyes narrow once his daughter stepped through the door and into the living room. The one thing he knew about Casey is that he's the type of guy who reacts first then asks questions later.

The first person he turned to was him and the glaring stare he gave him caused his knees to nearly buckle from under him. After hearing Casey call out his name that most definitely reverberated within his ears, he witnessed him move towards Morgan with a clenched fist but he was abruptly stopped by his girlfriend Jayne. If it wasn't for her, Morgan would have probably be in the hospital at the intensive care unit or worse ended up in the morgue.

From inside the master bathroom Sarah responds to her fiancé. "I know sweetie." she replied. "It's not your fault." added the blonde agent.

_Are you sure about that?_ He should have delved further that Tuesday afternoon when he got back after Morgan's non coffee date at The Grove. If he had, he wouldn't have invited Casey or mentioned anything to her sister about Morgan's breakup or the fact he met a new girl by accident. Like he told Casey in the bathroom, you can't change the past and now he, along with the Team Chuck, have to deal wtih the possible repercussions if any.

After a few moments, he turns going from the dresser drawer across the room towards the left side of his bed and removes the extra pillows that are laying at the headboard and tosses them on the chair behind him. Once finished leaving only two pillows left on the bed, he flings the covers forward and as he hears Sarah once again from within the bathroom. "Casey has to trust Alex because she sees something in Morgan that he doesn't." she says turning off the lights and stepping out of the bathroom causing Chuck to lean up taking the sight of his beautiful fiancé in.

Sarah is wearing a tight fitting light blue top that accentuates her assets with matching bottoms that her fiancé notices by the noticeable grin on his face. No matter how many times he sees her, he always takes her breathe away. She watches Sarah slink towards the bed and at the same time they get into bed sliding under the covers. It's at this point, Chuck leans in caressing her right cheek looking deeply into her eyes and then presses his lips on to Sarah's. He immediately turns off the lights by clapping his hands twice.

Once in the semi lit darkness, his tongue gently slips into her mouth leading her to do the same to where they beginning dancing within each other's mouth. Chuck's right hand that began caressing her right cheek moves to her upper right arm. He gently squeezes it rubbing it gently up and down leading him to move westward as he reaches over to cup her left breast in his right hand to where he hears a pleasurable groan coming from her.

The moment becomes more heated between the two as Sarah pushes him on to his back and she gets on top of him. She reaches down seductively grabbing the bottom part of her tap and begins pulling it up and just as it reaches past her stomach exposing the bottom part of her breasts Chuck's phone rings. From within the darkness, Sarah's voice can be heard. "Don't answer it." she softly pleaded.

"I don't want to…" he replied back. "…trust me I don't." Chuck glances over to see Morgan's face on the screen and in that split second he makes the decision to take the call. "It's Morgan." he said showing him her phone. "It will only take a second."

"You better hurry." she retorted.

Two claps are once again heard within the darkness and then the lights turn back on. "Morgan, what's up." he said as he looks up at Sarah sitting on top of him with a devliish grin on her face.

_"Nothing much. Did I catch you at a bad time?" _he asked.

As he says that, Sarah removes her shirt exposing her perky breasts to her beloved fiancé. He is briefly let speechless but quickly responds back. "You could say that." he said. "What do you need Morgan? I'm in the middle of something."

_"I just wanted to tell you Alex and I are going on our first date tomorrow night." _he sais with a tone of excitement that Chuck clearly hear over the phone.

"Uh huh." replied Chuck as Sarah leans down in order to nuzzle the crevices in his neck and then begins kissing it ever so gently. As much as Chuck is trying to concentrate on the conversation with his best friend, he is getting really worked up as Sarah kisses just the right spots on his neck.

_"Well…" _inquired Morgan. "…_where should I take Alex at 7 tomorrow night?"_

"I don't know dude but 7 is a good time." he said. "Where do you think you should take Alex on your first date?" added Chuck responding to his question with a question.

_"That a toughy." _he says. _"On one hand I don't want to be cheap about it wheras I don't want to go broke eating at an expensive restaurant."_

At this time, Chuck eye's are nearly rolling to the back of his head as Sarah is nibbling on his left ear. While she nibbles on his ear, he gives Chuck a suggestion. "Olive Garden." gently whispered Sarah in Chuck's left ear."

"Olive Garden." he quickly blurted out.

_"Awesome choice dude." _replied Morgan. _"You're the best man. Say hi to Sarah for me."_

"Yeah, I…"

Chuck doesn't even finish his sentence as he hangs up on Morgan dropping his phone on the floor. He raises up in a sitting position kissing Sarah under her neck. Sarah leans back grabbing the bottom of Chuck's shirt and pulls it off him. He then embraces in her arms rubbing her back as her head drops back with a smile on her face. The lanky but extremely lucky business owner claps his hands twice once again causing the lights to go dark.

XXX

**J & J Bonsai Emporium  
6:15 a.m.  
April 12th, 2010**

In the early morning, a Crown Vic appears in a seemingly vacant parking lot with only a few cars sitting in several different areas. As the vehicle parks in front of the building two individuals open the car doors simultaneously leading Casey and Jayne to step out. The couple wanted to get a head start knowing it is going to be a busy day for the two of them at around 9 a.m.

As Casey, heads to the back of his car towards his trunk Jayne walks towards the front door to their business. She rifles through her purse and searches for her keys. After a few moments, she finds them and reaches up to unlock the door. She takes a glance back at Casey who is still at the trunk doing whatever he is doing and then pulls the door open with her stepping inside.

It somewhat pitch black inside as she stands in the building. She reaches over with her right hand towards the light switch near the entrance of the store and flips the light switch on but nothing happens. She does it again several times but again nothing happens causing her to respond to the lack of electricity. "That's just great." she groans.

Fortunately for Jayne, she knows her way around the place enough to walk in the darkness towards the office located in the back. Once there, she can locate the panel to see what the problem could possibly be. As she walks the row of bonsai trees, a noise is heard causing her stop right in her tracks. She looks around scanning the area the best she can to identify anything or anyone that isn't supposed to be there.

After 10 seconds pass, she continues walking but then she once again hears a sound causing her to become concerned. She thinks it could be Casey entering from the back so he calls out his name. "Casey…' she hollered out. "…is that you?" she said looking around in the semi lit building. She hears nothing and then proceeds to walk towards the office but as she approaches she is suddenly grabbed from behind with her mouth covered.

Meanwhile, Casey is outside and apparently finished with whatever he's doing. He approaches the door, opens it, and steps inside into a semi-let building. He knows that Jayne, in a way, has the eyes of an owl as she has the ability to somehow maneuver her way through the building without bumped into or hitting his shins against anything unlike him. A hint of a smirk appears as he reaches over to turn on the light but they aren't working.

The lights not turning on greatly concern him as his NSA agents sense go off causing him to reach back and retrieve his weapon with laser attachment. He raises it up at eye level as the red glow of the laser attached to his weapon beams on and through plants, as well as objects within the building. His eyes narrows as he tries to adjust to the light and as he does he calls out his girlfriend's name. "Jayne, are you all right?" he cautiously says. "Talk to me baby."

When he reaches the middle area of the building, he suddenly hears a faint noise causing him to be on high alert. He tries to pinpoint the sound as he does he sense a presence behind causing to grip his weapon tighter. Casey readies himself and then quickly swivels around facing the other direction pointing the gun at a silhouetted figure standing in front of him. Its at that point, the lights suddenly turn on.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" grunted Casey.

"Relax Colonel Casey." the man said.

"Who?" he emphatically stated with his weapon aimed straight between his eyes. "Sorry, I'm just a guy selling bonsai trees."

"Don't insult my intelligence Colonel." the man said. "We both know you work for the NSA and are part of a team with 3 other individuals who are considered quite a nuisance."

"The Ring." he answered gritting his teeth. "Who are you." he firmly stated.

"You…" he replied pointing at him in a seemingly relaxed nonchalant manner. "…you can call me Agent Smith." the man stated.

"Now that we have that out of the way I ask you again." he stated stepping forward a bit. "Where is Jayne?"

Agent Smith doesn't say a word as he simply responds by leaning his head slightly to the left looking behind Casey. The veteran agent turns his body sideways in order to train his weapon at Agent Smith while he quickly turns to his head to the right to see Jayne in the clutches of one of Agent's Smith's henchmen with a gun pointed at her head with 2 other agents on either side of him. Casey's eyes narrow even more as he expresses a grunt turning his attention from Jayne back to Agent Smith.

"What do you want?"

"To make a deal."

"Sorry, I don't make deals especially with The Ring." he replied with a smirk. "What else do you got?"

"Why are you making this so difficult Colonel." he responded. "It doesn't have to be."

"I like difficult. Difficult is good." he gruffly stated.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Agent Smith responded. "Then I will have to show you that I mean business then if you don't want to deal." he said nodding over to his men.

Casey quickly responds. "Wait." He pauses in order to turn his attention to Jayne. "I'm sorry." he said. As he says that, Jayne notices Casey's hand on his belt to where he's counting down from 3 with his last fingers signaling for her to get ready. When it gets down to one Jayne leans forward and head butts the henchmen's face with the back of her head causing him to be temporarily disoriented.

She then back elbows the man in the face twice. Jayne then reaches for the nearest weapon she can find, which is pruning sheers that end up embedded in the guy's neck causing him to drop to the ground immediately While Jayne drops to the ground Casey rings out several shots directly at Agent Smith who ducks out of the way. He then reaches back once again retrieving another weapon and as he does he falls back ringing out several shots but misses the guy he was aiming for.

He ducks for cover as shots are fired in his direction leading remnants of fertilizer, potting soil, and broken pieces of pottery to burst inevitably flying in the air. Casey uses his Marine instincts as he quickly crawls on the ground in order to find something to possibly use a distraction so he can dispense with The Ring henchmen. While he does that, Jayne is dealing with the remaining one who currently has her left arm wrapped around her neck.

She can feel the guy squeezing her neck cutting off the oxygen to her brain. Jayne quickly scans the area below and sees a concave cutter sitting on the edge of the table in front of her. The scrappy woman begins kicking her legs in a scissor like motion in order to try to somehow get it but her efforts are unsuccessful at the moment. Her efforts are undeterred as she gives it one more try with all her strength knowing she's not going to get another chance because she's gradually losing consciousness.

Jayne's efforts pay off as she extends her right leg kicking downward hard and fast with such force it causes the cutter to fly directly at her face but in that instant she uses the side of the table to her right to push not only herself, but the man who she is currently in the clutches of to turn sideway. The cutter is embedded in the side of his head just enough to loosen his grip to where he frees herself by throwing a success of back elbows to the left side of his head.

The man doesn't go down quite yet until Jayne gives a hard back elbow to the right side of his head with her right elbow sinking the cutter deep into his skull causing him to fall back to the ground. Jayne is safe but for Casey he's still pinned down by gunfire coming from Smith's remaining henchmen. His focus is suddenly broken when he hears Jayne call out his name and then sees her stand up in order to locate him as he peers out from his cover spot.

He not only notices her but the remaining henchmen as well who is now aiming for her. Casey reacts within an instant as he turns pushing himself up and heads straight for the guy. It takes a matter of seconds as the man sees Casey approaching fast and turns his weapon towards him but he gets tackled in his efforts down to the ground causing the weapon in his hand to fire up hitting the sprinkler system setting it off.

The two men wrestle on the ground to where Casey is able to knock the weapon loose from his possession. As the two of them become soaked and most certainly drenched from the sprinkler system Casey finds himself behind The Ring henchmen locking his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. The veteran agent doesn't relent on his effort to end the man that tried to end him.

After a few minutes of struggling from the henchmen he reaches up breaking his neck leaving the man's body absolutely limp body. His actions aren't over by a long shot as he tosses the body to the side, reaches for his weapons, and sits up aiming his weapon directly in front of him. As he does, he sees a soaking wet Jayne who immediately hugs him as he aims his weapon searching for Agent Smith.

He sits there for a moment and then motions for Jayne to stay down while he scans the area to see if the coast is clear. He slowly rises up from the ground aiming his weapon in every direction as water drinks down his face and basically every part of his clothing. It takes a few moments for him to see that the coast is apparently clear from any apparent danger being that Agent Smith disappeared.

Casey lowers his weapon and wipes his face but that doesn't do any good as the waters continues to fall from the sprinkler system. He turns back looking down at Jayne who peers up at him with a look of shock, fear, and relief in her eyes. The soaking wet agent turns around and reaches down to lift her up from the ground. As he looks into her eyes he brushes back her wet hair from her eyes. No words are exchanged as they both embrace each other as the water from the sprinkler system continues to fall down on, as well as all around them.

XXX

**Castle  
7:15 a.m.  
April 12th, 2010**

Chuck, Sarah, and Travis race down the stairs of Castle to see still Casey and Jayne still drenched from their ordeal with towels around their neck. Before his 3 teammates arrived, the grizzled agent contacted the NSA cleaners who upon their arrival search the building for any since of Agent Smith but didn't find him. They did however find the 3 dead bodies of Agent Smith's henchmen who were laid to waste both by Jayne and Casey. He orders them to not contact Beckman as he will do that personally.

"Casey! Jayne!" quickly responded Chuck. "Are you okay!"

"We're fine Bartowski." he replied as all 3 stand in front of Casey who is standing while Jayne is sitting at the conference table.

"What happened?" Sarah asked with concern looking at the two of them.

"The Ring, namely Agent Smith, tried to make a deal with me using Jayne as a bargaining chip." he answered.

"How are you doing Jayne?" asked Travis.

"I'm fine."

"Smith didn't count on her fighting back." he grunted. "That's a big mistake on his part."

"What now?" questioned Chuck.

"The heat is on but Smith is going to regroup." he said. "I don't think he's going to show his face any time today."

"How do you know for sure?" asked Sarah.

"He planned this and now he has to figure out a new strategy." he firmly stated. "Its going to take a while trust me on this."

Casey then motions over to Sarah to speak with her alone. The two partners head towards the main Castle computers for a private conversation. "What's up?" she softly said.

"Jayne is shaken up a bit but she'll be fine. She knew what kind of life I'm living and by the 2 bodies she left laying on the floor she can hold her own." he said glancing over at Jayne sitting at the conference table.

"How many did you take down?"

"One." he replies. Casey sees a hint of a smirk on her face after he says that. "Hey, its her first and only two kills." he emphasized.

"Gotcha." she nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take her out for drinks tonight." he requested of his partner. "I know if she's with you she's safe."

"Why not you?"

"I don't do well with lady feelings." he added. "You know that."

"Fine." she stated. "You owe me."

"Fine." he grunted.

"Great." retorted Sarah. "Anything else?"

"Did Morgan call Chuck last night?" questioned Casey.

"Unfortunately…" she said rolling her eyes as she shakes her head. "…just as Chuck and I…"

Casey immediately cuts Sarah off. "I don't want to know Walker. The less I know the more I like it." he grumbles.

Sarah expresses a grin towards her partner. "What is it then you want to know?" she inquired.

"What did he ask Chuck?"

"I think he asked him where to take your daughter on their first date." she said.

A pained look washes over Casey's face as she says that. "And?"

"He's taking her to Olive Garden around 7. Why?" she asked with curiosity. Sarah sees Casey mulling over what she said in his head causing her to become a bit concerned. "Casey, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." he stated. The NSA agent sees his partner narrowing her eyes telling him that she thinks he's possibly lying to her. "Trust me I'm not going interfere or do anything to ruin their date." adds Casey. "It's on you're fiancé's head remember." he said with a bit of smirk.

Sarah stands there for a brief moment eyeing her partner trying to tell whether he is telling the truth or not. After a few seconds, she nods. "Okay." she said pats her partner on the chest and then joins the others at the conference table. The smirk that is on Casey's face falls flat as he takes out his phone to call Beckman concerning the situation that happened earlier.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski  
****6****:30 p.m.  
April 12th, 2010**

Chuck is sitting back relaxing on the black leather couch watching The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King on TNT with Peaches laying down right beside him. Sarah informed him that she would be going out on the town with Jayne for drinks which is understandable with the morning she had. As he kicks back with his feet resting on the coffee table he hears a knock at the door.

He pushes himself up off the couch and walks over to the front door with Peaches in tow. When he opens the door Travis is standing there dressed in black including the knit cap on his head much to his surprise. A confused look appears on his face. "Trav?" he said.

"What's up dude." he replied. "Can I come in and why aren't you dressed?"

"What?" Yeah, come in." he said with a bit of hesitancy. As the two walk to the living room Chuck is still wondering why he showed up at his house wearing all black. When they both reach the living room Travis turns around facing him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was told to come here and to be dressed like this."

"Why?" wondered Chuck shaking his head.

"Because…" Chuck and Travis immediately jump from being startled causing the two to quickly look behind them as Casey emerges from the dark hallway dressed in black like Travis. "…we're going on a stakeout."

"Who are we staking out?" asked Travis.

"My daughter on her date with Morgan." he grunted.

XXX


	8. Surveillance And Beer

_The Colonel's Daughter_

_Well, I'm having time writing this entire story. Anyways, I think you'll like the stakeout chapter with Travis, Chuck, and Casey involved. Added to that is the girls night out with Sarah and Jayne as she tries to help her through what she went through in the last chapter. Again, if you enjoy this chapter please leave a comment and tell me what you think._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Surveillance And Beer**

XXX

**Olive Garden  
****7****:15 p.m.  
April 12th, 2010**

"This is just wrong on so many levels" said Chuck shaking his head sitting in the front passenger seat of the Crown Vic. He is dressed in black wearing a black knit cap on his head.

Chuck and Travis sit in Casey's 1985 Crown Victoria parked behind a dumpster in the alley across from Olive Garden. They are hidden within the darkness as they prepare to keep a watchful eye on the date that is going down between Alex and Morgan. When Chuck learned of the plan he knew it was a bad idea from the get go but went along with it in order to make sure Casey doesn't do anything rash.

The lanky business owner knew he couldn't talk his burly teammate out of it being the stubborn man that he is. In his mind, Casey always had a way to persuade you into doing something and granted it oftentimes was through the threat of bodily harm but when he was able to convince Travis to come along he had to not only look after Casey, but Travis as well for Shannon's sake.

If Sarah knew what he is doing right now being on a stakeout he would most definitely be in big trouble. _What were you thinking?_ That's what she tends to always say when he does something totally stupid in the past like not staying in the car but this time it isn't him that is doing something stupid but rather her partner Casey. Plus, he could tell her he, as well as Travis didn't have a choice in the matter but to come.

Yet, his thoughts concerning his fiancé turn to the amazing night they both shared together. Chuck is thankful he's sitting in the darkness as it masks the sheepish grin on his face. The atmosphere was right for the two of them to get it on and despite Morgan calling him just when things were starting to heat up it didn't cool either of them off not one bit. His thoughts about last night are abruptly ended by sound of Casey's voice.

"Quit whining Bartowski." responded Casey.

As Chuck sits there in disbelief thinking how bad this truly looks spying on his best friend while he's on his date with Alex, Casey is behind wheel as his eyes are locked directly in the front entrance of The Olive Garden. For the past 30 minutes, they've sat watching not only couples walk in and walk out of the popular eating establishment, but families as well who decided to dine out on a Saturday night.

He gave his word to Sarah he wasn't going to interfere or do anything to ruin the bearded little bastard's date with his daughter. However, he never said anything about doing surveillance on the two of them, which is to him technically not interfering or ruining his daughter's date but rather watching from a considerable distance in the darkness of an alley with two other guys dressed in somewhat similar outfits.

True, its sounds creepy he thinks to himself but when it comes to his own daughter he's not taking any chances, especially after learning Morgan is the guy she's going on a date with. The agent dressed in black couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that Alex could find anything remotely interesting about Chuck's annoying little friend who has already received a kiss on the cheek from her much to his chagrin.

Casey remembers that horrible moment and even though he doesn't know what it feels like to suffer an aneurism he felt like he was experiencing one in that very instance. He actually couldn't sleep that night because his thoughts were consumed by the image of Alex kissing him on his scraggily looking beard. For him, just even thinking about causes his stomach to churn to the point where it makes a faint but clearly audible sound.

"Somebody's hungry." Travis responded from the back seat. The 4th member of Team Chuck leans his head forward situation himself between the two men sitting in front of him. "I told you we should have brought something to eat, especially since we're sitting in front of Olive Garden of all places." he said looking directly at the building across the street.

"We're not here to eat." grunted Casey. "We're here to…"

Travis interjects finishing the thought Casey might possibly have said to him. "Yeah yeah, we're here to keep an eye on Morgan to see if he's on his best behavior." he stated. "But come on Casey…" he said pleading to the veteran agent. "…I can make a run to the gas station and get some snacks." added Travis pointing behind them.

"We are going to be here a while Casey." Chuck said glancing over at him.

The NSA agents sits there briefly thinking about it. His mind has been so consumed with the stakeout that he hardly ate anything and as much as he hates to admit Chuck or Travis for that matter is right on something he agreed that food is much sorely needed. "Fine." gruffly stated Casey. "You better make it quick."

"Awesome." he said opening the door to his right but before he heads out Casey stops him.

"Travis." he quickly stated keeping his focus on the front entrance of Olive Garden.

"Yeah?"

"If they have double stuffed Oreo cookies get them." responded Casey.

A grin appears on Tavis's face as he turns to Chuck he turns back to look at him with a hint of a grin on his face as well. As Travis shuts the door making his way down to the gas station Chuck and Casey are left alone for the time being. There is a brief moment of silence that blankets the inside of the car leading Chuck to break it. "I'm sure Morgan is going to treat your daughter with respect." he said in a reassuring manner.

"He better…" spitted out Casey. "…or you'll be treated to my hands around your neck Bartowski." he grunted.

"Just give Morgan the benefit of the doubt will you. He's…"

Chuck doesn't get to finish his sentence as Casey holds up his finger. He wonders why until he sees Morgan and Alex appear in his line of sight across the street walking towards the entrance of Olive Garden. The two look pretty happy to be in each other's company as the approach the door leading Morgan to open the door for Alex who they notice give him a smiling nod as she enters with Morgan following suit. After a moment or two the see them being seated next to the window in clear view for them to see.

XXX

**The Ecco Ultra Lounge  
****7****:30 p.m.  
April 12th, 2010**

Sarah are and Jayne are sitting at the bar downing a bottle of beers each. On Casey's request, Sarah takes his girlfriend out in order to have some quality girl talk with her. In the past, she would find it incredibly difficult being along with any of Chuck's friends and family to just talk with them. However, after being with Chuck she is more inclined to talk one on one because after all she has been practicing speaking with her soon to be sister-in-law Ellie.

As they sit at the bar, Sarah being the skilled spy that she is trained to be is aware that they are being check out by half the men within the lounge. She pays them no mind as she clearly displays her engagement in clear view for all the men to see that she's taken but it doesn't hurt to receive free drinks from them, which is considered great in her eyes. As she glances around the busy establishment her attention is focused on Jayne who suddenly asks her a question.

"How do you do it Sarah?" questioned Jayne.

"Do what?" wondered Sarah as she glances at her friend sitting next to her.

The blonde agent notices a distance look in her eyes telling she is thinking back to earlier in the morning when in all the chaos she killed two people. Jayne then shakes her head trying to wrap her brain around the situation. "Not be effected by killing someone." she replied. "You, Casey, Travis, and Chuck must get used to it." Jayne added.

"Chuck hasn't killed anyone. Not unless he has no choice in the matters and I'm happy with that." she grins. "He's my Chuck and I want him to stay that way." Sarah knows that isn't the answer she wants to hear so she clears her throat and takes a quick sip from the bottle of beer in her right hand. "It does effect you I know it did for me when I first joined the C.I.A."

Ever since learning of Casey's secret life as a government spy she wanted to know what it was like to be one. Unfortunately, her boyfriend wouldn't share with her the specifics of what he did but did share that he, along with Chuck, Sarah, and Travis work for the government. In his own words, it would be better if you didn't know everything in order to be safe because he didn't want her to become personally involved in a business that is absolutely dangerous.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

She is a bit hesitant to share with Jayne about the worst day of her life but if it means helping her try to get over what happened to her then so be it. "I was starting out in the agency and in order to become a full fledge spy you have to perform a red test."

"Red Test? What is that?"

Sarah takes a moment to gather herself before continuing on. Afterwards, she begins sharing what still sticks with her to this day. "It's a would be spy's final exam." she explained.

"Go on." she said listening intently.

"I was in the streets of Paris. I was given a time, a place to be there, and just a photo." she replied. Sarah remembers feeling a mixture of nervous tension as she approached where she was supposed to be. "All of it was happening as it was supposed to and then my mark drops something on the ground like a piece of jewelry." added Sarah shaking her head.

"What did you do?"

"I knew I just couldn't do it not with her on the ground like that so I just kept walking." It's at this point tears are forming in her eyes as the memory of the worst day in her life are brought back to the surface once again. She composes herself and continues on. "As I kept walking I saw her reflection in the car mirror reaching for her weapon. Well or at least I thought I saw her reaching…"

Sarah pauses as several tears falls from her right cheek causing Jayne to quickly reach over towards some napkins on the bar and hands then to her friend. She can clearly see not only the emotional but mental toll its taking on her to remember such a pivotal but tragic time in her life. It leaves her wondering if Casey dealt with the same emotional and mental tolls as Sarah did when he first started out. "Thanks." she said leaning down to wipe the tears away.

"Don't mention it." she replied. "So what happened next?" inquired Jayne.

"I shot her and I wanted to go back and check to make sure there was…" she pauses to shake her head. "…but there wasn't any time as I heard sirens in the distance."

"You've carried that with you ever since?" she asked. "It must be a heavy burden to bear?"

"That's the life of a spy." she said. "You're not the same person you started out to be in the beginning. The more you missions you go on to where one life is taken then another and then another all for the greater good you end up losing something very valuable." added the love of Chuck's life.

"What's that?" Jayne asked.

"Your own identity." she firmly stated looking directly at Jayne.

XXX

**The Ecco Ultra Lounge  
****7****:38 p.m.  
April 12th, 2010**

"What has kept you from losing your own identity?" wondered Jayne.

Jayne notices a smile grow on Sarah's lips as she responds to her question with only one word. "Chuck." she replied.

"How so." she asked with curiosity.

"The number 1 rule for spies is that we don't fall in love." responded Sarah.

"And you ended up falling in love with Chuck." she answered with a grin.

Sarah simply nods as her response to Jayne. "Yeah, as much as I tried to stay professional and not compromise myself I found myself wrestling with my feelings and emotions so much so that it interfered with are working relationship." stated Sarah. "Chuck took the chance and put himself out there because he wanted to know if there something more between the two of us. " she said.

"What did you do?"

"In the beginning I buried my feelings deep down shut them off because I considered them a liability." she firmly stated shaking her head. "At the time, I thought it was going to mess up my life because I opened up my heart."

A look of curiosity appears on Jayne's face upon hearing that bit of information coming from Sarah's own mouth. She wonders why would opening her heart mess up her life knowing she has the greatest guy by her side. True, the first time she saw the two of them together she couldn't believe she is actually with him but after getting to Chuck she was able to understand why.

"You thought that?"

"Hey, I was clearly messed up mentally and emotionally before I ever met Chuck. Plus, I had family issues to deal with so I didn't have that support system like Chuck has with his sister Ellie and his best friend Morgan. " she quickly responded. "It was hard for me to deal with what was I going through at the time."

"Why?" questioned Jayne quirking her right brow.

"Have you met Chuck?" she said with a hint of laughter leading Jayne to join in as well after she thinks about it. "He has a certain charm about him that you can't help but fall for to where you end up falling in love with him like I did." added Sarah.

"He is a sweet guy."

"Chuck is more than sweet Jayne…" replied the blonde beauty. "…he's awesome." she added. "He loved me even before I loved him and during the process of our professional working relationship he has helped me not only learn how to love but he shown what real love is." she said glancing down thinking about how truly lucky she is to have Chuck in her life.

Sarah lifts her head to see that tears have formed in Jayne's eyes causing her to hand a napkin over to her this time. After wiping away the tears that were forming, she responds to the love story that she and Chuck share. "You are so lucky Sarah." she said. "Why can't John be more like Chuck?" wondered Jayne shaking her head.

"You have to understand Casey is very different from Chuck. He's not the type to express what he like to refer to as "lady feelings." she said with a grin. "However, I do know one thing though." stated Sarah putting her finger up in the air.

"What's that?" she wondered.

"He cares about you and I know he loves you." she said reaching over to gently rub her left arm. "Its going to take him much longer to get where Chuck is just be patient with him."

Sarah is right she thinks to herself. To her, John Casey doesn't seem the type to open up share his "lady feelings" like Chuck does with Sarah. In her mind, it's pretty romantic in a fairly tale sort of way. Granted, she would very much like to have him be more like Sarah's fiancé but honestly that wouldn't be the John Casey she fell in love with and quite frankly she finds him quite sexy the way he is.

"John is worth being patient for." she responded with a wry smile. There is a brief pause as the two ladies think how lucky they are to have great men in their lives. A moment later Jayne turns to Sarah expressing a gratifying smile. "Thanks for the talk Sarah."

"No problem." said Sarah. She raises her bottle of beer leading Jayne to do the same. They clink bottles and then take a quick swig of their alcoholic beverage. "I'm glad we were able to talk and I hope you're feeling better now."

"I am." she says with a smile. Jayne asks the bartender for two more beers and then turns her attention back to Sarah. "What do you think Chuck and Casey are doing right now?"

"Well…" answered Sarah. "…before I left Chuck was watching The Lord of the Rings on tv with our dog peaches so I know where he is and when it comes to Casey he's probably trimming his bonsai tree or cleaning his guns." she stated shrugging her shoulders as she takes a swig from her bottle of beer.

XXX

**Inside Crown Vic - Alley Way  
****8****:23 p.m.  
April 12th, 2010**

"_I'm really having a great time Morgan." said Alex. "I'm glad you chose this place as our first date." she added._

"_I am too." he said. "How's your fettuccine alfredo?"_

"_Excellent."_

The conversation between Morgan and Alex that Casey is listening intently to is abruptly halted by the sound of chips being crunched loudly in the back seat. "Sounds like everything is going well in there." said Travis holding a bag of Doritios in his left hand.

"If I find crumbs in the back seat you're cleaning it up moron." Casey gruffly said leering at Travis in the rear view mirror while sticking a double stuffed Oreo cookie in his mouth.

It's at this point, Chuck interjects his thoughts into mix. "Funyuns are the most underrated snack food." he said holding up a piece in his hand and then sticks it in his mouth chomping away at it. He then turns to look back at Travis and then Casey sitting beside him. "Don't you think?" he asked still chewing the contents in his mouth.

"Really?" replied Travis leaning forward to respond to his friend and teammate. "I always found Frito corn chips to be considered the most underrated snack chip."

As the two discuss the topic of the most underrated snack chip it causes Casey to grimace because it's very similar to the conversation he and Morgan have have in the past concerning what type of sandwich one would bring to a deserted island. "I'm surrounded by idiots." Casey muttered under his breathe.

Casey tries to ignore the two as he boosts up the signal to the listening device in order to hear the conversation between Morgan and Alex are having in the restaurant.

"_This may sound weird but I'm really glad you spilled hot tea all over me that afternoon on The Grove." said Morgan with a hint of laughter._

"_You are?"_

"_Yeah." he replied. "I would never met an awesome girl like you. You beautiful, smart, you literally can kick butt, and not to mention you own the original Battlestar Galactica series on DVD." added Morgan._

"_Thanks." she said. "I never really thought I would get along so well with someone I accidentally spilled hot tea on. You have a big heart Morgan Grimes and you have great friends who care about you very much."_

"_Hey, they're now your friends you know." he retorted back._

"_I know." said Alex._

"_Speaking of friends." Morgan said. "That was quite a surprise learning that you and John Casey know each other."_

"_Right." replied Alex. "Casey has been like a father figure to me since my dad isn't in my life. He's stops by the PieShack every now and then to talk asking me about how my classes are going." she said._

"_John Casey?" questions Morgan. "The same John Casey who grunts a lot and doesn't seem to have a funny bone in his big scary body of his."_

Upon hearing that, Casey expresses a grunt in response to Morgan's statement leading Chuck to quickly turn to Travis with a hint of a grin. Casey is too busy listening to the conversation between Alex and Morgan to even notice the two men grinning next to him.

"_I've actually heard him laugh quite a few times." she responded. "We joke around whenever we talk and I'm thankful that I have gotten to know him."_

"_Listen…" Morgan said. "…could you use your camera phone to record him laughing because I seriously want proof that Casey isn't some emotionless robot."_

Laughter is heard between the two but unfortunately Casey is not laughing at all as he heard what Morgan said about him causing Chuck to intervene. "Calm down big guy." he said. "We're just here on a stakeout remember." he firmly stated.

Casey's eyes narrow as he turns to look directly at Chuck who at this point is trying to stay alive long enough to get back home in one piece. He then hears his burly teammate respond to him. "I am calm." he replies gritting his teeth. The NSA agent returns his attention to the conversation between Alex and Morgan.

"_Casey is not an emotionless robot." she responded. "Far from it. He's been there for me whenever I needed some much needed advice. He's been the one positive male role model in my life other than you that matters to me and I greatly appreciate all that he has ever done or will do for me." said Alex._

"_Wow, I never knew. I pegged Casey wrong." retorted Morgan._

"_Never judge a book by its cover Mr. Grimes." she stated. "You never know what you'll find inside." added Alex._

As the conversation continues on between the two, Casey reaches over to turn down the listen device as a grin appears on his face, which Chuck notices. The veteran agent turns to see Chuck grinning as well causing him to quickly lose the grin replacing it with a scowl. "What?"

"Nothing." he quickly responded. "So are we done? Can we go home now?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah Casey." added Travis. "How long are we going to stay out here?"

"Why?" grunted Casey. "You worried you ladies might get in trouble with your wife and your fiance if they both find out what you're doing."

Chuck and Travis turn to face each other then face Casey. "Yes." they both said in unison.

"Whipped." he softly grunted as he turns facing the eating establishment and at the same time turns up the listening device to hear more of the conversation.

As all 3 men sit back making themselves feel comfortable for however long they will be there, they are unknowingly being watched unbeknownst to them. From atop the roof of the building just to the right of them, Agent Smith discreetly followed Casey to this exact location and has been making himself comfortable wonderinh why the Colonel is parked in a dark alley across from the Olive Garden. He certainly intends to find out.

XXX


	9. A Shocking Turn Of Events

_The Colonel's Daughter_

_Well, by the title of this particular chapter you'll probably guess what might have happened. I'm sorry to say no Sarah and Chuck moments in thos one but there are moments with Alex and Morgan you'll absolutely enjoy. Anyways, I hope you all been enjoying this story as I have had writing it so far. Again, if you liked this chapter please leave a comment and tell me what you think._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck._

**A Shocking Turn Of Events**

**XXX**

**Roof Top - Building Across Olive Garden**  
**8:35 p.m. **  
**April 12th, 2010**

Agent Vincent Smith stands atop the roof peering down at the black Crown Vic concealed within the darkened alley. He has had ample opportunity to take perfect advantage of the situation in order to inflict damage but he's there to strictly observe so that he can find a possible weakness he can exploit. In the vehicle below, sits Chuck, Travis, and the man he's been focusing his utmost attention on Colonel John Casey.

He not only underestimated Colonel Casey but his companion as well. What he didn't account for her to be able to fight back, which is considered poor planning on his perfect. Smith thought for sure Casey would cooperate but when the chaos ensued and the bullets started flying he made himself scarce disappearing like the wind. He would live to persuade the NSA agent another day but the little hiccup he experienced bothered him.

Smith prides himself in being the best The Ring has to offer by getting the job done and because of the unfortunate situation earlier in the day that cost him a blemish in his spotless record of success he is taking this personally. When he saw one of the Colonel's associates get out the car and headed down the alley he once again had the perfect opportunity to take him out with absolute ease but spared his life.

It would have been so easy to have one of his men snipe him in the back of the head without signaling him or the other occupant inside. His sole target is Colonel Casey not the two individuals inside it. The Ring's go to guy will eventually deal the rest of Team Chuck later because he needed to take out the backbone of the team before systematically taking out the rest one by one until they are no longer a headache to their organization.

As he stands there peering over the edge of the rooftop, Smith points an electronic listening device with background noise reduction adjustment and targeting scope down towards the Crown Vic in order to listen in on the conversation the 3 men our having in order to get a better understanding of what they are doing there. After putting on his headphones, he begins listening to the conversation going on within the vehicle.

"_You two ladies can leave if you want to but I'm staying here." stated Casey. "I'm going to sit here until those two are finished eating."_

"_Then what Casey?" replied Chuck. "Are you going to follow the two of them and watch Morgan drop Alex off at her home, apartment, or wherever she lives?_

"_Maybe." responded Casey. "He just rubs me the wrong way."_

"_Everyone rubs you the wrong way Casey." retorted Chuck. "He has done nothing wrong except for the obvious but can you honestly tell me he doesn't have what it takes to be a part of her life."_

"_He doesn't…" he quickly stated. "…and if we're being honest here I don't want him to be a part of her life ever."_

"_It's not your decision to make its hers. Its her life big guy." said Travis. "You can't force her to be unhappy because Lord knows if you try to do anything to come in between the two of them then you'll accomplish one thing__._

"_What __might that be?" questioned the NSA agent._

"_Push her further away from you man." interjected Chuck. "Yeah you may be happy that she's no longer be with Morgan but you end costing her happiness with a guy that I know isn't who you think he is . Trust me on this."_

"_Trust you." retorted Casey. "Its him that I don't trust."_

"_Listen, we get it." said Travis. "You chose not to tell her and yet we're sitting in this parked car in a dark alley spying on the two of them because you want to keep close tabs on her."_

"_How long have you known Morgan Casey." he asked._

"_Too long." he grunted._

"_Well I've known him longer and I can personally tell you Morgan is a great guy once you get past his aloofness."_

"_Please. There's more to get past than just his aloofness." responded Casey. "He's a bearded moron. No matter what you say he's totally wrong for her."_

"_So nothing will convince you otherwise huh?" said Travis._

"_Nope." he gruffly stated._

"_One day he'll convince you that he's worthy Casey." responded Chuck._

"_That day he convinces me he's worthy is the day I will shake his hand for doing something above and beyond the call of duty." grunted Casey._

"_I'll hold you to your word." Chuck replied._

"_Yeah." huffed Casey with a hint of laughter. "You do that because you'll be holding it for a very long time." he firmly stated._

"_Mark my words big guy." Travis said. "He'll surprise you when you least expect it. The goods ones always do."_

"_Shut up. They're getting ready to head out."_

The Ring Agent turns off the listening device, removes the headphones from his ears, and walks towards the front end of the building taking out of his side pants pocket small binoculars. When he reaches it and peers over the side he scans the area for an individual that fit's the description Casey described as a bearded moron. After quickly scanning the people next to the window he s spots a bearded man with a woman leading him to quickly surmise those are the two individuals they have been spying on.

He waits for a few moments and then spots the two of them walking out the door. They stand there are at the front entrance chit chatting a bit. It's at this point, Smith is formulating a plan on the spot but doesn't want to make same mistake he did earlier so he makes a dry run. He reaches back retrieving a a black circular communications device in order to contact someone and after a few seconds he gets the person on the other end of the line.

"Get into position because this is what I want you to do." said Smith with a smirk on his face.

XXX

**Olive Garden - Front Entrance **  
**8:40 p.m **  
**April 12th, 2010**

"Wow…" said Alex looking up at the clear night sky." …the stars are out tonight." she added with amazement pointing above them.

Morgan glances at Alex and turns his attention up at the sky. "Oh yeah." he replied. "Look at all of them up there."

"There's the North Star and look right there…" she said leaning over close to Morgan's right cheek. "…Orion's Belt." she added expressing a smile.

The bearded man peers up in astonishment. He has never really been the type of guy who gazes up at the stars because he thought it was quite boring. Even as a kid, when he and Chuck went camping instead of bringing a telescope to look up at the stars he brought his Gameboy to pass the time away. However, standing there along side Alex on this particular night he is appreciating them for what they are and he's having an awesome time.

Morgan is having a more than awesome time he thinks to himself. The last 5 days have been awesomely incredible and he has never really felt anything like what he's feeling for Alex like he has with Anna. It's far different and it actually scares him to death but it's a good kind of scary. His thoughts abruptly end when he glances over at her seeing her beautiful hazel eyes and smiling freckled face close to his. In that moment, he can't help but smile.

When Alex's attention up at the stars turns to Morgan who is smiling at her, he immediately turns away and then back up at the stars. If the bearded man didn't turn away he wouldn't have noticed his date for the evening blushing as she reaches up with her right hand to brush her hair back behind her right ear. She finds his reaction not only adorable but also endearing.

"So…uh…" he said rubbing the back of his head now in a seemingly awkward situation. "…you like looking up at the stars a lot?" Alex is about to respond but she briefly pause on her part as she reaches up to rub arms. Morgan notices this and immediately takes off his coat reaches around her and places his coat over her shoulders. A grateful smile appears on her face the gesture he did. "There you go." he softly stated.

"Thanks." Alex stated.

"No problem." he replied. "So you were about to say something?

"Yeah." she said. "I grew up in Silverlake and I used to always sit in the back porch with my mom looking up at the stars. It's what we did every night but not so much now since I've been in school." added Alex.

"Sounds relaxing." he retorted.

"It's is and every now and then I stand outside my apartment to look up at them." she said. She gazes up the starry filled night sky and a hint of grin appears. "You may think this is strange but whenever I look up at the stars I think my dad is up there shining brightly for me."

"No…" he replied shaking his head. "…its not strange at all. I think is very heartfelt and I think you're dad is smiling down at you right now at how great a woman you've turned out to be." added Morgan reaching up to quickly to quickly touch her arm which is covered by his coat.

As the two share a brief moment they both look up at the night sky once again and when they do a shooting star streak across. "A shooting star." she quickly said glancing at Morgan.

"I saw it." he responded

"Quick make a wish." said Alex closing her eyes.

Morgan expresses a hint of laughter as he gazes at Alex standing next to him. He doesn't close his eyes but instead looks at her and then peers back up at the sky with a grin on his face he watches the shooting star disappear. When she opens her eyes back up she glances over at Morgan who quickly turns his attention upward. For her, in that moment everything seemed just perfect in her eyes.

"You ready to go?" she inquired.

"Yup." replied Morgan turning his attention back to her.

As the two turn heading to left walking down the sidewalk side by side, Agent Smith watches Colonel Casey get out of his car and creep over to the opening of the alley hugging the left side of the wall within the darkness. He is closely followed by the two other occupants in the car. All 4 men watch as they are approach an alley way leading Smith to make contact with the person he spoke earlier with.

Morgan and Alex are passing the same alley mention and as they do a man dressed in rags jumps out in front of them holding a very large knife. Its at this point, he heads towards the two leading the bearded man to employs his go to move and when he does Alex steps in swing her bag across knocking the knife out of his hand. She then gives a swift side kick to his gut temporarily knocking the wind out of him.

From Smith's vantage point, he can see the two individuals holding back Casey and then pointing at what is going on at the alley way. All 4 men once again turn their attention back at the alley where Alex grabs Morgan by his left hand in order for both of them to make a run for it. Unfortunately, the man recovers grabbing Morgan to where a struggle ensue. This leads to Alex to rifle through her purse and taking out what seems to be a air taser stun gun.

"Morgan! Get out of the way!" she screamed.

The instant she says that, Morgan is able to break free to where he tries to move aside as Alex shoots the air taser directly at their assailant. Unfortunately, the said assailant grabs Morgan and tried to use him as a shield but ended up getting half of the 50,000 volts into him with the other half going into her date. The two men drop to the ground convulsing from the electricity coursing through their body.

Alex immediately releases the trigger shutting off the current of electricity. She head over to the assailant who is on his side shaking on the ground like a fish and gives a hard swift kick to the face for good measure knocking him out. Her attention goes from him quickly turns to Morgan who is shaking on the ground as well leading Alex to check on him. "Morgan, I'm so sorry are you okay?" she frantically said with absolute concern.

Morgan lifts his head and in somewhat of daze looks up at her. "I think a need an ambulance…" he said. He briefly looks down and peers back at up Alex. "…and possibly a change of pants."

XXX

**Westside Medical Hospital **  
**9:15 p.m**  
**April 12th, 2010**

Alex called the ambulance and she rode with Morgan to the nearest hospital, which was Westside Medical. The doctor on call would be Dr. Ellie Woodcomb and she was surprised to find out Morgan was the man on the stretcher being wheeled into the emergency room. After checking his vitals and blood pressure he turned out to be fine. She stands in front of Morgan who is sitting upright on the hospital bed while Alex stands next to him.

"I'm glad you two are all right." Ellie said with a grin holding a chart under her left arm. "Thank God Alex had that stun gun in her purse or you guys would have been seriously hurt." she added.

Alex reaches over putting her right hand on Morgan's left shoulder. She expresses a comforting grin towards him and then faces Ellie. "You can never be too careful in this city and I immediately took action when both our lives were being threatened." she replied.

"Awesome." responded Ellie. "Glad you're okay Morgan."

"Thanks Ellie." he retorted.

As she says that a look of curiosity appears on Alex's face leading her to ask him a question. "Morgan what were you doing when the guy with the knife came towards us?"

"I…uh…" he paused looking back and forth from Ellie to Alex. "…I was doing my move."

"What move?" wondered Ellie quirking her right brow.

"The Morgan?" he stated.

"The what?" said Alex with a hint of grin on her face wondering what he's talking about.

Morgan takes a quick breathe and then explains what "The Morgan" is. "I created it back when Chuck and I were in middle school together mainly from avoiding being hit by girls. " The two woman watch intently as Morgan describes what the move is. "I twist my body to the side and raising one knee to cover the groin, while covering both face and groin with his hands."

"Seriously?" Ellie stated with a hint of laughter.

"Come on El." said Morgan hunching over shaking his head. "I already feel bad enough as it is for not defending Alex. I did my move on pure instinct." he added hanging his head and slumping over.

Upon saying that, Ellie feels bad for laughing at what she said. She is about to apologize when Alex jumps in to comfort her deeply apologetic date. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. At least your were honest because most men would lie out of their ass and say they would have defended the woman knowing full well that he wanted to run the other way leaving her behind." she said.

"Now you're just making fun of me."

"Not at all." she answered shaking her head. "Would I make fun of you if I did this?" added Alex lean over to give him a kiss on the left side of his cheek.

Ellie just smiles as she sees the heartfelt gesture Alex gives to Morgan. "What was that for?" he asked reaching up feeling his cheek as he turns to look at her.

"Just for being you and for the awesome night I've had." she responded.

"Wow Morgan…" she said giving him a nod. "…don't let this one get away."

"I won't." he replied with a smile as she glances from Ellie to Alex.

As the two kids share a moment together, Ellie's phone rings and when she reaches into her doctor's coat to fish it out she looks at the small screen to see that Chuck is calling her. "Hey little brother what's up?"

"_Nothing much. Just calling to see how you are doing?"_

"That's sweet of you." she responded. Ellie silently motions to the two of them she's going to take the call over at the desk a few feet away. "I'm fine can't say the same for your best friend."

"_What? What happened?"_

"Alex and Morgan almost got mugged but the guy didn't take anything. He did get 25,000 volts though for his efforts while Morgan got the other half."

"_Is he okay?" he asked with concern._

"He's fine now and Alex…" she said turning around seeing the playful interaction between the two. "…she is right by his side. They make a cute couple."

"_You said that a lot sis."_

"I know and I really mean it." she replied. "Alex is totally right for him." added Ellie.

"_If you say so."_

"I do say so because I'm your older sister and what I say rings true." she firmly stated with a hint of laughter.

"_Yes ma'am." _he responded with a hint of laughter back on the other end of the line.

"_Well, tell him I'm glad he and Alex are okay and that I'll talk to him tomorrow."_

"Will do."

"_Later sis."_

"Bye."

Ellie hangs up and when she does she sees the interaction action going on between Morgan and Alex. The smiles they are being exchanging with one another and in that moment she knows with 100% surety they are in love even if they don't know it yet. She grips her phone in her hand as a great big smile on her lips as she walks towards their location in order to discharge Morgan.

XXX

**Nupac Apartments**  
**10:00 p.m. **  
**April 12th, 2010**

Morgan and Alex pull into Nupac Apartments where Alex lives. It's not only the largest off campus student housing provider but its walking distance from USC so its easily accessible for her to get to her classes. As Morgan pulls into the parking lot, the 3 men who have been keeping a watchful eye on the two of them pull up past the apartment building and then makes a u-turn in order to park across the street.

Casey, Chuck, and Travis watch as Morgan walks around the vehicle in order to open the door for Alex. The silence within the Crown Vic is broken when Chuck speaks up. "See Casey, they're okay and Ellie assured me the both of them are doing just fine."

"Can we go home now?" asked Travis.

"Alex can hold her own and even though Morgan froze up doing his go to move she still likes him." responded Chuck.

"What is that move by the way." Travis replied

"I'll explain it to you later Trav." he stated turning back to look at him. "Come on big guy, let's call it a night."

Chuck and Travis sit there waiting for his response as Casey narrows his eyes staring intently out the driver side window. Maybe the two idiots are right the NSA agent thinks to himself. He immediately realizes what he just thought shaking it right of out of his head. A brief moment later, he responds to the two men. "Fine." he said turning on the engine and driving off.

As the 3 teammates head off, Morgan and Alex walk up the open stairway towards her apartment located on the top, 3rd floor, to the right, and at very end where her door is. The two walk down the semi-lit walkway and when they reach the door Alex stands there with fiddling with her keys in her hand while stands there a bit freak out not knowing what to do next.

"You have my coat." he said.

"Oh." she responded with a wry smile. "I completely forgot that I had this on." coily added Alex removing his coat and handing it over to him.

When he does, he peers up at her and sees the most beautiful sight he has ever seen in his life standing before him. _Go on and kiss your idiot! _Those are the words that are screaming in his head as he stands there holding his coat over his right forearm. He wants to make a move but he's frozen stiff at this point knowing full well the first kiss is important to a woman or so he has been told.

"Well…" said Morgan shrugging his shoulder. "…goodnight Alex." he added giving her a quick nod.

"Okay…umm…" she said a hint of disappointment in her voice. "…goodnight Morgan I had a great time tonight." she said turning around to face the door.

_Come on make a move Morgan! _Those were the thoughts that were screaming in her head as she once again fiddles with her keys in order to give him time to do the deed. It's a good thing Alex turned around because she didn't see Morgan freaking out behind him silently screaming and forming a gun with his left hand pretending to shoot himself in the head.

It's at this point, Alex unlocks her door and has it half way open. She then turns back to Morgan who quickly composes himself giving her a smile. "Well, I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah." he quickly responded.

"As she turn to head to into her apartment thinking nothing is going to happen, Morgan stops her. "Wait. Don't go just yet."

"Yes." she said turning quickly around to face him. "What is it Morgan." she added with a wry smile.

Morgan doesn't say a word as he drops his coat on the ground and steps forward mere inches away from her. He reaches up with both hands gently placing them on either side of her arms and begins slowly leaning in. Alex closes her eyes ready to feel his lips on hers but instead of feeling his lips pressed against hers she hears a hard thumping sound on the ground. When she opens her eyes Morgan is unconscious on the ground with something sticking out the side of his neck. She immediately leans down in order to check on him.

"Mor…?"

Casey's daughter doesn't even finish saying his name when she too falls unconscious to the ground next to Morgan with a dart sticking on the side of her neck. As the to lay there motionless, a pair of footsteps are head walking towards them leading to a pair of dark shoes stand in front of them. Those dark shoes belong to Ring Agent Vincent Smith who exudes a sinister smile holding a tranq gun in his right hand as he peers down at the two individuals on the ground. _Gotcha Colonel Casey._

XXX


	10. Trouble With A Capital T

_The Colonel's Daughter_

_Well, I thought I would lighten the mood in this particular chapter and write about what would happen if Sarah, Jayne, and Shannon found out what their significant others were doing. I hope you enjoy this particular chapter and once again please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Reviews are awesome!_

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Trouble With A Capital T**

**XXX**

**Casa Bartowski  
10:35 p.m.  
April 12th, 2010**

Chuck, Travis and Casey pull up to Casa Bartowski but much to Chuck's chagrin 1 additional vehicle is parked behind the 3 cars already parked in the driveway one of them being Travis' car. The look on Travis and Chuck's face tells the story as they both know they were quite possibly in trouble because if Shannon is at his house along with Sarah then Jayne is probably in their as well. It's at this point, Chuck shakes his head and then turns to face Casey.

"Drive." he stated pointing forward.

"Where Bartowski?" he grunted. "You two numbnuts wanted to go home remember."

"Do what Chuck says Casey." quickly replied Travis. "We'll stay at Castle for the night and completely lock it down." he added.

The veteran agent turns to face them narrowing his eyes at the two men currently sitting in their car with a look absolute disbelief. They really are whipped he thinks to himself. A grin appears as he amused by the worried look on both their faces as they glance back at each other then immediately check their phones and at the same time seeing if any of the ladies are peering out the window to check if they have arrived yet.

As far as the two of them know, they haven't received any missed calls, voice messages or text messages but that doesn't give them any sense of relief whatsoever. Casey, on the other hand, appears not to be effected by the possibility that Jayne is at Chuck's house because in his mind he can handle her unlike the two nitwits in the car with him who he told they were absolutely whipped.

His concentration on the two is suddenly broken when he hears a knock at the driver's side window that gets the attention of Chuck and Travis as well. All 3 men turn to see Sarah leaning down with her arms crossed narrowing her eyes at them and doesn't even say a word. All they see her do is emphatically point at each of them, points towards the house, then mouths the words now as she walks back to the house not looking back.

"We're dead." Chuck stated.

The two men suddenly hang their heads sounding off simultaneous groans as they know they are walking the proverbial green mile for a punishment that wasn't their fault to begin with. As for Casey he simply brushes it off. After a few moments, all three men are sitting on the black leather couch with Chuck and Travis sitting there with their hands in their lap holding their knit cap tightly held between peering up with a look on innocence towards their significant others while Casey has his arms crossed looking directly at Jayne.

"Imagine my surprise when I got a call from Shannon asking what mission are the guys going on?" she said stepping forward in front of the coffee table pacing back and forward in front of them with a look of disappointment rather than anger. "What were you three thinking?" added Sarah glancing down at the three.

And there it was Chuck thinks to himself. The five words he hates to hear Sarah say are now uttered from her mouth. He watches as he stands there like a disappointment mother scolding her children after doing something absolutely stupid. The lanky business owner currently dressed in black sitting in the middle with Travis to his right and Casey to his left responds to her fiancé.

"It's Casey's fault." he said pointing to his burly teammate sitting beside him.

"Yeah…" quickly said Travis. "…he forced us to come with him and spy on Alex and Morgan."

"Thanks for throwing me the under bus morons." he grunted with a scowl on his face as he turns his head to face them.

His attention on the two men is suddenly interrupted by the sound of Jayne's voice directed at him. "Hey, don't look at them look at me." Jayne notices that Casey is opening his mouth to responds. She quickly cuts him before he does. "No, you are not allowed to speak unless you are spoken to got me." she emphatically stated narrowing her eyes at him.

Casey responds by giving her a quick nod. The two men sitting beside their burly teammate are amazed after witnessing the impossible come to life before their very own eyes. After telling them that they are whipped Chuck and Travis see a man succumbing to the orders of a woman who is neither Sarah or General Beckman. A grin appears on both their faces as they look at each other but then suddenly fall flat when they face front.

"What possessed you to convince these two guys to come with you and spy on Alex and Morgan's date?" Casey sits there silently not saying a word. Jayne then gives him permission to speak. "Go ahead, answer the question."

"I'm her father." stated Casey. Those are the only three words he responds with as he sees Jayne shaking her head in disappointment once again.

After Jayne questions Casey, Shannon decides it her turn to reprimand her husband. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Shannon question with a not so loving look down towards Travis.

"I'm sorry and I love you?" he responded lifting his shoulders with a apologetic grin on his face.

"Nope That's not going to fly." she replied shaking her head in disappointment. "You know better than do something like this. You should have said no honey."

"But…"

Shannon raises her finger at him. "No buts." she emphatically stated.

As Travis sits there, he's thinking this is probably what his two girls feel like when they get in trouble because right now he feels like a 10 year old. The feeling that the 4th member of Team Chuck is experiencing is the exact same feeling Chuck is experiencing right now as he sits there peering up at Sarah who is standing there silent a few feet away from him. By the look on her face, she is none to pleased as to him going along with Casey's plan.

"I can explain." he quickly stated.

"Then explain." she firmly retorted raising her right eyebrow.

"Oh boy." he softly muttered under his breathe.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski  
10:50 p.m.  
April 12th, 2010**

"I only went along to keep an eye on Casey because I knew what he was doing was wrong on so many levels." he quickly stateed.

The blonde agent is interrogation mode and is attempting to get to the bottom of this no matter what. The one person she knows will tell him the truth is Chuck and she knows he will never lie to her. Grant, there have been many times he had to in order to protect her but in this it concerns Casey's daughter and whether he went too far in watching over his daughter Alex.

"Did he interfere in any way on their date?" questioned Sarah as she glances over at Casey.

Chuck briefly looks at Casey as he responds to Sarah. "No…" he replied shaking his head. "…he did not interfere."

"That's right." interjected Travis. "All we did was sit in his car in a dark alley across the street and eating snacks while we did surveillance listening to their conversation during their dinner date."

As he did that, all 3 women's eyes widen. "You did what?" they responded in unison.

The minute Chuck hears Travis say that he hangs his head putting his right hand over his face. To him, it would have been okay if he jus said that they were eating snacks doing simple surveillance across the street but to reveal that they were also listening to their private conversation is a big mistake on his part knowing the mood the ladies are currently in.

In his mind, to have one woman be mad at you can be considered easy to handle maybe two women, but to have 3 woman mad at you is overkill. No man on the planet Earth can survive an onslaught by 3 angry women who know you've done wrong and will not relent reminding you've done wrong he thinks to himself. Chuck knows that even though his intentions were good he royally screwed up.

"I expected this from you…" she said pointing straight at Casey who is just sitting there still not saying anything at this point. "…but you two." she said pointing at Chuck and Travis shaking her head. "I am utterly disappointed and shocked you two even went along with him."

"I know." Chuck responded.

There is a brief moment of silence and by the look on Travis' face Chuck can tell he's going to do something very stupid yet bold. "Listen, like I said before…" he said standing up.

Shannon immediately points to the black leather couch behind him. "Sit down!" his wife ordered.

Travis doesn't say a word as he sits down keeping his mouth shut. He doesn't even look at Chuck or Casey who are looking straight ahead and try to keep eye contact with their significant others. For Casey it seemingly doesn't phase him at all as he continues locking eyes with Jayne whereas for Chuck and Travis there are having quite a bit of difficulty retaining eye contact with the two women standing in front of them.

"What was I supposed to do Sarah." he says staring up at her. "He was going whether we came with him or not and if we didn't he could have quite possibly made a scene. I don't regret my decision and neither does Trav." he said glancing over at his friend and teammate."

"Trav?" stated Sarah turning her attention from Chuck to Travis. "Do you regret your decision going with these two knowing you were coerced under false pretense into coming by Casey." she asked expecting an answer.

There is a momentary pause as Travis glances over at Chuck and then to Casey who stone faced looking straight forward. "No…" he replied shaking his head. "…I don't regret going with Casey even though I was coerced into it under false pretense. We stopped him from possibly doing something absolutely stupid." he firmly stated.

"Did you now?" Sarah stated eyeing her beau.

"Yes we did." he replies. "We tried to get through to his kill skull that he's being too overprotective with Alex and that he's going to eventually push her daughter away from him." said Chuck.

Travis interjects his thoughts into the mix as well. "To him Morgan is never going to be good for her and if you think about no guy will ever be right for his daughter." he said shaking glancing over at him. "In his own mind, he wants her to be unhappily happy without Morgan in her life and we both know…" he said pointing at himself and Chuck. "… you have to let your daughter live her own life."

"You heard her yourself man." Chuck said turning to his burly teammate. "She thinks very highly of you and went as so far as calling you not only a father figure in her life but an absolute positive role model that matters to her. That says something Casey."

A grin appears on each of the women's faces but soon realize they are still angry at them leading the ladies to exude a look of seriousness. Its at this point, Sarah thinks they have been through enough and hopefully learned their lesson. "Okay Chuck you stay and you two…" she said pointing at Casey and Travis shaking her head. "…go home." she firmly stated.

Travis and Casey, who hasn't said a word at all, get up heading toward the door with their significant others. The 4th member of Team Chuck glances back to give Chuck a quick head nod before leaving to which he reciprocates back from the comfort of the black leather couch with Peaches jumping on it in order to sit next to her master. After a few moments, he hears the door close and then Sarah appearing into view. She just walks straight ahead not looking at Chuck at all.

"Going to bed." she stated.

Upon hearing that, Chuck gets up and follows her down the hallway towards their bedroom. He doesn't say a word and he sees Sarah go in but Chuck is stopped in his tracks as the bedroom door closes on his face. This causes him to knock on the door several times as he calls out his fiancé's name with Peaches sitting down right beside him.

"Uh…Sarah…" he said reaching up scratching is head with his left land as he turns the knob with his right. "...you locked the door." added Chuck with a hint of laughter. After waiting for a few seconds the door opens causing Chuck to smile but it quickly fades as Sarah hands him a blanket and a pillow. She looks down to let in Peaches into the bedroom and then closes the door locking it once again. "Good night." He turned heading towards the living room."

As he heads towards the leaving room he suddenly realizes they have a guest room. What am I doing he thinks to himself. Chuck quickly turns around heading to the guest room, enters it, and shuts the door behind him.

XXX

**Frazier Park Apartments -Baldwin Park  
11:30 p.m.  
April 12th, 2010**

Casey drives Jayne to her apartment upon her request in his Crown Vic. The drive there is filled with utter silence with neither one of them looking at each other. He knew how disappointed and angry she is at him so he let her sit there in silence because if he even tried to initiate the conversation she could very well blow up at him for doing something so stupid, which evidently has become the main word being used tonight concerning his actions.

The veteran government pulls up to her apartment complex and pulls into a vacant parking space. Jayne is about to open the door when Casey makes the decision to open his mouth to talk to her. "He's not right for her."

"You don't have that right to make that decision for her John!" she quickly spitted out turning to face him. "She's a beautiful grown woman." added Jayne.

"I know." he grunted.

"Are you about to share what you've referred to as lady feelings?" asked Jayne.

Casey doesn't even acknowledge her questions leading to continue on. "The fact that's she's a grown woman bothers me." he stated.

The fact that Alex is a grown woman bothers him she thinks to herself. She takes it upon herself to investigate further. "What? Why?" she inquired with curiosity.

Jayne watches as he takes a moment to compose himself before answering her. He takes a deep breathe and then proceeds to explain why it bothers him so. "Several months ago I found out I have kid and a daughter no less." he gruffly said trying to wrap the concept around it. "I would have been completely fine if I had a son because I wouldn't have to worry about him so much but not when it comes to Alex. It drives me crazy."

"All fathers are like that with their daughters but not all daughters have a Colonel/NSA Agent as a father now do they." she retorted reaching over to hold his right hand. She sees a hint of smirk on his face within the semi-lit parking lot. "You can never prepare yourself to handle an already grown up woman who has every bit a part of you in her." she said.

"What if I can't be the father she wants me to be." he said shaking his head. "All her life she knows only that her father died a hero serving his country and if I ever make the decision to tell her who I really am I don't know how she will react." added Casey. "Will she hate me? "Will she resent me? Will she beat the crap out me?"

"Those are all perfectly good questions that I can't answer." she replied.

"Great help babe." he retorted.

She expresses a hint of laughter concerning her boyfriend's response. "What I'm saying is those questions can only be answered by you and you alone." she said. "You John Casey have to confront your past and tell her that you are in fact Alex Coburn. True there's no telling how she will react but at least you can come to terms with closing a chapter in your life that has been haunting you since you learned Alex is your daughter."

"I just feel…" Casey pauses in order to search for the right word.

"Scared?" he grunted glancing over at Jayne.

"I am neither confirming nor denying that statement." he firmly stated the NSA Agent.

"I wasn't saying you are sweetie." she replied with a grin. "What I'm saying is you're now dealing with feelings that you have never been able to understand or handle for that matter. All you have ever known is what you've been taught not only as a Marine in the military but as an agent as well for the United States Government."

"That's for sure." he grunted.

"It's annoying and I want it to stop." he firmly stated tapping the steering wheel of his Crown Vic.

"You can't." she replied shaking her head in acknowledgement concerning his previous statement. "It in there inside of you and as much as you want to suppress them deep down in the depths of your very soul never to see the light of day they're going to come out expressing in ways that you wouldn't normally act like tonight." she added.

"I just want her to be happy." he softly said.

"I know John." said Jayne reaching over to caress the right side of his cheek causing him to momentarily close his eyes.

"The ball is in your court now as to whether you want to tell her or not." she stated. "When or if you do give her some space so she can decide for herself whether she wants to establish a relationship with you." added the dark haired beauty.

Casey express a grin as he turns to face her ever so wise girlfriend. "Thanks." he stated.

"You're welcome." she replied leaning in to softly press her lips on his. She then opens the passenger side door and before she heads out she turns back once more to glance back at him with a smile. Jayne leaves heading towards her apartment door while Casey waits before she enters. When she does he turns on the engine, backs up, and then heads home to get some sleep.

XXX

**Casey's Apartment  
12:10 p.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

Casey walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him. He reaches over and punches a sequence of numbers on the small electronic device hanging near the front entrance of the door. After a few seconds a sound is heard that tells him his apartment is on lockdown for the night. He walks into his living room turning on the lights and the first thing he heads to is the bottle of whiskey and the glass that is sitting next to it on the coffee table in front of the chair.

He drops the black knit cap on to the table and then plops down onto his chair with his arms resting on either side of it. The veteran agent lays his head back for a few moments closing his eyes taking a deep breathe and then slowly exhales through his nose. To him, it has been a long Saturday he most assuredly wants to forget but at the same time he doesn't when it concerns The Ring sending Agent Smith to try to make a deal but failed.

For him, the two most important women in his life are his girlfriend Jayne and his daughter Alex. Granted, the safety and protection of the United States all for the greater good has been his life for the last 20 or so years and now his priorities are gradually shifting. Essentially, they're shifting to the safety and protection of two women who before ever meeting them would not give a second thought about. They would be just another innocent civilian in his eyes.

Unfortunately, that is not case as he came close to losing Jayne at their place of business they own together. When he saw one of Smith's men point his weapon at Jayne he didn't react as an NSA Agent but rather a boyfriend hell bent on protecting his girlfriend. He didn't care whether he got shot or not as long as she's safe and unharmed was all that mattered to him. The anger he felt when he wrapped his arms around the man's neck was all too consuming.

The hatred he had for him in that moment would inevitably vanish after breaking the man's neck. The moment was considered like any another in which he dispatched a bad guy with his bare hands but this time it was completely different because he actually had something or in fact someone to lose. When he looked into her eyes as he brushes away her dark wet hair from her eyes he knew how much in love he is with her.

His thoughts from Jayne turn to his daughter Alex. The wisdom that Jayne gave to him concerning her did not go unheard as he mulls over his options of whether he should tell her or not tell her. True, he may be scared of the repercussions of what happens afterwards if he does tell her but it's a risk he is willing to take knowing how much of her life he has lost when it comes to her childhood.

Alex's first steps, first birthday, first heartbreak…are all the things he missed out on and he doesn't want to miss out on anything else. Granted, he was there to witness her first date with Morgan even though it was under surveillance sitting in his car with two other guys in a dark alley. He shakes his head as he expresses a hint of laughter just thinking about it knowing it was indeed stupid on his part.

In his mind, he wants his daughter to be happy but to be happy with Morgan doesn't sit well with him. He remembers what Chuck told in the car about holding me to my word concerning the statement in which he said that day he convinces me he's worthy is the day I will shake his hand for doing something above and beyond the call of duty. He stands by that statement until Morgan can prove him wrong.

It's in that moment, Casey opens his eyes and lifts his head seeing the bottle of whiskey sitting in front of him on the table with the empty glass next to it. He slowly leans forward, grabs the bottle, opens the top, and pours a small amount of liquid into the glass. He reaches over with his left picking it up while he sets down the bottle on the table with his right.

The reaches up and pours it into his mouth. In a matter of seconds, he feel the sting of the whiskey going down his throat, which is a satisfying feeling he's gotten used to over the years. Afterwards he briefly looks at the empty glass expressing a grunt of contentment and then sets down the glass on the table next the bottle. He glances down at his watch and then pushes himself off from his comfortable chair deciding its time to hit the hay.

As he does, the sound of his cell phone ringing is heard. Casey quickly fishes it out from his pocket and when looks at the small screen he sees that it's Alex's number causing him to express a grin. When he answers it he expects to her hear voice on the other end of the line. "Alex, you do know it late don't you?"

There is a brief pause on the other end of the line. _"Sorry to disappoint you Colonel, but this isn't Alex."_

Casey's eyes widen as he recognizes the voice on the other end of the line. In that very instance, he knew one thing…Smith has his daughter Alex.

XXX


	11. Sacrifice

_The Colonel's Daughter_

_Well, it seems I'm a writing machine and churning out another chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy this particular chapter as it mainly involves Casey, Morgan, Alex, and Ring Agent Vicent Smith. The intensity and action of the story are picking up. If you like reading this story please by all means leave a comment. As I've said before, reviews are awesome!_

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Sacrifice**

XXX

**Casey's Apartment  
12:15 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

"Leave her out of this." he growled gritting his teeth. "It's me you want not her."

In that instant, he quickly heads towards his computer quickly punching in a few key strokes and afterwards presses the enter key. He stands there leaning down holding the phone with his right hand to his ear narrowing his eyes at the computer screen. Whatever Casey has done it seems by the look on his face that he's accomplished what he set out to do. He then leans back up with a look of absolute intensity shooting out from within his eyes.

_"Tell me Colonel what is she to you?"_ he inquired.

"That's none of your damn business." he gruffly stated. "You're dealing with me and only me you got that." added the pissed off father.

_I was wrong._ Those are the three words that kept ringing in his head after telling his teammates that he wasn't going to strike again after his unsuccessful attempt earlier Saturday morning at he and Jayne's place of business. It was merely an assumption that ended up not only getting his daughter in his grimy clutches, but quite possibly the bearded little bastard Morgan as well.

_"Indeed I am Colonel."_ he stated back. _"You see, you are going to do what I say or Alex and the gentlemen named Morgan I believe his name is will meet there untimely fate."_ calmly stated Smith.

_Damn it! _The asshole does have Morgan after all. He should have gone against his better judgment and stayed in order to keep watch over her daughter. The veteran agent shouldn't have listened to those two dimwits to begin with and now Morgan and his daughter are being used as bargaining chips in order to get him to do their bidding, which at this point has no choice but to adhere to his demands.

It's in that moment, Casey tells himself that he must keep his composure and stay calm for Alex's sake. He doesn't want to fly off the handle and reveal who she really is to him and if he does that then Smith has him in the palm of his hand. As much as he wants to reach through the phone and strangle the life out of him, he's going to listen to the instructions that Smith will give him over the phone.

"Quit your yapping and just tell me what you want me to do." grunted the NSA agent.

_"Cooperative and straight to the point. Very good Agent Casey."_ he said. _"You know the importance of what's at stake if you don't comply don't you?"_ added Smith.

The pained scowl painted on Casey's face says it all. The situation has gone critical in his mind and every move he makes has to be crucial because the life of his daughter and unfortunately Morgan's is hanging in the balance. For right now, he has to go in alone but he know that Chuck, Sarah, and Travis will locate him but it all hinges on the one person he knows will notify his teammates…Jayne.

She knows full well how he has been feeling and if he has any indication of the type of woman she is she will stop by tomorrow for their early morning run together. It's always been a routine with her and now she has a running buddy who will not only keep up but will be able to have a conversation with. To him, the routine they share together will inevitably help him so she can contact the rest of the team.

"I do." Casey firmly stated. "Where do you want me to go?" he asked.

_"There is a warehouse at the corner of 2nd and Alvarado."_ Smith said. _"My men will meet you outside and then they will escort you inside."_ he added with a hint of arrogant smugness in his voice.

"Then what?"

_"That's for me to know and for you to find out Colonel."_ he replied back.

What are you 8 years old Casey thinks to himself? To Agent Smith, he considers the whole situation a game in which he has the important pieces in his possession. However, for Casey he doesn't consider this a game at all or see his daughter or Morgan for that matter play pieces in order to make him jump for his twisted pleasure. By hell or high water he's going to get the both of them back even if it means he dies in the process.

"How do I know I can trust you." questioned the Colonel.

There is a brief on the order end of the line leaving Casey considerably restless as he waits for his response. The seconds seem like hours but then he hears his voice once again._ "You can't."_ he answered as the end of the line shuts off.

Casey doesn't have time to let what he said sink in because he has to act fast. He immediately closes his phone and leans down to press the enter button once again. A few seconds later, he steadily types away narrowing his eyes at the screen in front of him the stops. After looking at whatever is on screen for a brief moment a hint of grin appears as he places his cell phone in front of the computer.

He then takes a pen, a post it note, and then writes a message down for Jane to read. It is pivotal that Jayne reads this because if she doesn't decide to come then Chuck, Casey, and Sarah are one less team member short he thinks to himself. So much is at stake and right now he's going into this blindly and without any backup whatsoever. He retracts the last words he said because he's not necessarily going into the situation without backup per say.

The NSA agent walks over to the corner of his living room and presses a button leading to a cache of concealed weapons to be revealed. He reaches in and retrieves his favorite gun a black M1911 pistol with single stack frames and attached laser sight. He quickly pulls back the handle and before leaving he stops to glance at the picture of the late President Ronald Reagan sitting on the table beside his chair. He softly grunts, salutes the photo, and then heads out.

XXX

**Dark Semi-lit Room Within The Ring Base  
12:30 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

Its pitch black and a voice is heard within the darkness. It starts off very faint but it progressively becomes more pronounced as the name being called out echoes in the distance. The voice becomes a bit more distinguished to make out as it appears to be female in nature and upon doing so sporadic flickers are light are seen but they're unfortunately blurry.

The flickers of light come much faster to where the blurry images he sees are gradually become clearer. As that happens, the name being called out can be somewhat understood due the female voice hollering it loud and clear causing the man in questions to shake him out of his temporary slumber. "Morgan!" said Alex.

"Alex?" replied a disoriented Morgan. He shakes the cobwebs out of his head after being shot in the neck by somebody. The last thing he remembers was standing at the door of Alex's apartment about ready to kiss her goodnight then everything went black after that. "What happened?"

"I don't know?" she frantically stated back. Alex is tied to a chair with her wrists strapped to the arms of the chair, upper torso and feet tied as well. She is facing the opposite way from Morgan who is right behind her and tied the same way she is. "Are you okay? The last thing I remember was you about to kiss me and when I opened my eyes you were on the ground."

"That must have been some kiss…" he retorted back with a hint of laughter. "…because I didn't feel a thing." added Morgan.

"Come on Morgan. This is serious." she said glancing over her shoulder with fear in her voice that Morgan can clearly her.

It's in that moment, Morgan knew that joking around isn't what is need at this particular time. Unfortunately, that is how he deals with situations where a person is scared by making jokes in attempts to make people laugh but when it comes to this situation he has no idea what is going on or how to even comfort Alex being tied up in a chair facing the other direction.

As he sits there, he looks around to try to get a clearer visual of the room they are currently in. He can't make out much because it basically concealed in darkness and the light above him makes it hard for him to figure out where they are exactly at. As much as he knows she's scared, he is equally as scared but he doesn't to show in the presence of Alex because he needs to be strong for her.

"I know." he quickly responded glancing over his left shoulder in order to try a glimpse of her. "I'm sorry. It's just that I really don't what to do or what to say right now."

"You don't have to do or saying anything." she replied back with tears streaming down her face. "As long as I know you're with me and that is all that counts." said Alex.

"Me too." he replied back. If it weren't for the two of them being tied up facing the opposite way Alex wouldn't have been able to see the grin on his face when she said that. In that brief moment sitting there, he thinks back on the past 6 days he's had the most awesome time with her and even though he was told by Chuck not to fall for her too quickly he has. He has always heard the saying don't let life pass you by because there are few moments in life you can't slip through your fingers and even though this may be a bad time to bring it up he's not letting this moment slip by him. "Alex, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." she sniffed.

"I know this a bad time to ask this being that we're both tied up and all." he stated glancing over his right shoulder. He takes a deep breathe and psyches himself up to ask the question. "I don't know about you but I had a great time on our date. As matter of fact it's not just our date but the last 6 days have been absolutely awesome." added Morgan. "I know it didn't start off well with you spilling hot tea all over me…"

"Morgan!" she hollered in order to get his attention.

"Hmm." he replied looking over his left shoulder.

"You're babbling." she retorted with a grin on her face. "Just tell me what you want to say."

It's now or never he thinks to himself. "Look, I don't know if we're going to make it or not…" He pauses shaking his head staring out with that sentence but continues on. "…but I would like to ask you if would be my girlfriend. You don't have to answer right away just throwing it out there." he said with hope in voice.

"Morgan…" Alex pauses causing Morgan to freak out as he wonder what her answer is but if he was able to turn around and to look at her she would see that she is brimming with joy by the smile on her face. "…I would be glad to be your girlfriend."

"Really?" he replied with astonishment.

"Really really? Alex replied back glancing over her right shoulder.

"I would hug you right now but unfortunately I'm tied to a chair at the moment." he joking said.

"I think I can forgive you." she softly stated.

As she says that, a door opens causing them to squint because of the bright light shining in their eyes. After their eyes adjust to the light they see a dark silhouetted figure standing at the doorway leading Morgan to take the initiative get the answers they both need. "Who are you and why are we tied up?" he asked.

"Who I am and why you're here is irrelevant." he stated. "Just know you're serving a greater purpose in all this." said Smith stepping forward revealing his face in the light.

XXX

**Dark Semi-lit Room Within The Ring Base  
12:40 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

"What greater purpose." Alex wondered in disbelief. "This is crazy." she added.

Alex and Morgan watch as the man standing at the doorway walks towards them and as he does the door closes shut. He stands at the edge of the light that is surrounding the both them leading him to be somewhat masked in the darkness. It's scary, ominous, and not to mention absolutely unsettling from where they are sitting causing the two of them to be greatly concerned.

"I assure you I am not crazy my dear." he answered slowly circling the two of them like a Bengal Tiger circling its prey.

"Look dude…" Morgan said glancing over his right shoulder in order to try see the seemingly scary figure. "…if this is a practical joke we're not laughing at all." he added with nervous smile on his face.

Morgan truly wished that it is a practical joke and the mastermind behind the whole thing is his best friend Chuck. They have pulled pranks on each other before in middle school and in high school but nothing this elaborate on such a grand scale. Unfortunately, he doesn't think his lanky best friend is capable of doing something like this, especially when he's with a woman who just agreed to be his girlfriend.

The newly formed couple watch as Smith disappears into the dark leading the two of them to hear the sound of footsteps on the hard tile floor. To not be able to see him but know that their capture is in the room with them makes the situation they're experiencing even more intense as the seconds tick by. As they try to locate the man in the darkness by the sound of his footstep they suddenly hear his voice once again.

"This isn't a practical joke Morgan." he said.

Upon hearing his name, his eyes widen and eyebrows raise up. "How…how…" he said frantically searching within the darkness. "…how do you know my name."

"Again don't concern yourself how I know that your name is Morgan and your name my dear is Alex." replied Smith.

The same expression that Morgan gave when hearing his name being called is on Alex's face as well. She too starts searching within the darkness in order to get in order to get more information from they captor. "Why are you doing this to us?" she pleaded.

"You two are just the bait in order to lure someone here." he firmly stated in the darkness.

"Someone?" questioned Morgan with a look of disbelief. "Listen man, whatever your issues you have with this person its between you and him. Leave us out of it." he quickly stated.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." responded Smith. Alex and Morgan continue to hear his footsteps within the darkness. He is actually enjoying the fact that he's causing them to become very afraid in not knowing where he exactly is within the room. "You see, you two play a pivotal role in my plan and as of right now it's working to perfection."

In that instance, Alex interjects her own thought into the mix asking him a question. "Who are you? Some wannabe villain that has seen too many James Bond movies?" she inquired.

The questions Alex asks causes both she and Morgan to hear laughter echoing within the room. After a few seconds of it, he responds back. "Funny." he answered. "I am not some made up fictitious character that is here merely for a suspenseful movie plot to further the story by any means. This is real and I intended to use you two to my advantage." firmly stated Smith.

"Use us?" wondered Morgan. The bearded man once again scans the entire room looking over his right should and then left in order to locate the man. There is a bit of hesitancy to ask his question bit he does anyway because he wants to know even though he doesn't want to hear the man's answer. "Are you going to kill us?" questioned Morgan.

The question Morgan asks unsettles Alex causing her to become even more concerned than she already is. Her attention concerning Morgan's questions is suddenly broken when the man within the darkness responds. "If need be." he stated. "It's up to The Colonel and how cooperative he is." added Smith.

"The Colonel?" said Morgan with a look of absolute confusion. "Are you serious? All this for his secret herbs and spices?"

"Morgan!" Alex immediately gets his attention in order stop him from joking around at a time like this. "I don't think he's talking about the guy pictured on the KFC box. He's talking about an actual Colonel as in the military." she added.

"Oh." responded Morgan. "I'm sorry that I was joking again. It's just…"

Alex interjected. "I know." she softly replies looking over her right shoulder.

"How sweet." Smith responded. "It's such a damn shame that the both of you may not make it out alive when all this ends." he replied.

"Look, I don't know who The Colonel is and why you two have some kind of vendetta against him but please…" Alex pleadded in order to get to the man's humanity. "…let the two of us go." she said shaking her head as a few tears stream down her cheek.

Upon saying that, they both see Smith emerge from the shadows and hover over the two of them. The look in eyes as they narrow down towards them causes a shiver to travel up their spine briefly staring into them. "Sorry, can't do that." he stated. As he says that. Alex and Morgan hear a phone ringing. They watch as the scary man takes out a phone but its nothing they have ever seen before as its black and circular. He answers it placing it to his left ear. "Yeah." stated Smith. The couple watch as a sly sinister grin appears on his face. After a few seconds he hangs up placing the phone back in his pocket. "It seems our guest The Colonel is approaching." he added staring down at the young couple sitting tied up before him.

XXX

**Warehouse - Corner of 2****nd**** and Alvarado  
12:55 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

The burly NSA agent slowly approaches the warehouse. As he does, he experiences a heightened state of awareness as scans all around the area all-the-while having his right hand on his weapon that is currently in the passenger seat beside him. He can feel his heart beating faster and the adrenaline pumping within his veins as he slowly approaches the semi lit warehouse several feet away.

So many thought are running through his mind at this point one of them being the condition of her daughter. He hopes to God that she isn't injured in just the physical or mental sense, but emotional as well. The veteran agent with years of experiences under his belt knows all to well how ruthless The Ring are evident by the fact they tried to kill his former fiancé. Tneh will stop at nothing to acquire what they most want, which in this particular case is him.

Casey finally approaches the front of the warehouse but doesn't see the welcome committee Smith promised. That doesn't cause him to relax any as his body becomes even more tense to the point where he grips the weapon he's holding in his right hand even tighter as he places it on his lap. After putting the car in park he grabs a flashlight from glove box.

He then slowly gets out, walks towards the front of the Crown Vic turns a quick right and heads into the open entrance. As the slowly makes his way forward, he holds the flashlight in his left hand placing it underneath his right wrist attached to his right hand that tightly grips his M1911 weapon aimed directly in the darkened entrance. He continues to make his way towards the entrance inch by inch.

When he reaches the front entrance he immediately hugs against the metal entrance ready to enter. Casey takes a deep breathe and then immediately peers in flashing the light in all areas of the interior of the building, which seems to be empty from what he can see. However, being the seasoned veteran that he is he doesn't let his guard down one bit when it comes to the sight of a seemingly empty warehouse, especially in the dark.

As he approaches another opening he sees a reddish light of some sort emanating from within that room. He cautiously creeps towards the opening and stops just mere inches from it. He quickly pokes his out taking a quick scan of the area and from what he can tell there is some sort of working soda machine. He peeks out once again to see the name from the safety of the entrance…Dr. Jibb.

In that instance, Casey moves in heading directly for the soda machine and at the same time he does keeps a watchful eye on any approaching intruders that might be sneaking up behind him from within the darkness. After a few seconds he reaches the said soda machine but doesn't know what to do next. He scans the front, side, back, and inevitably presses the buttons but nothing happens causing absolute frustration on his part.

In his frustration. He slams his hand that his holding his against the front façade of the soda machine. He then leans forward placing both hands on the soda machine holding a weapon in one and the flashlight in the other while hanging his head because he thinks its all been a while goose chase in order to piss him off more. It's most definitely working he thinks to himself as he bites the bottom lip restraining himself from cursing out loud within the building.

After shaking his head in disgust, he turns around and when he does he suddenly hit with 50,000 volts of electricity causing him to convulse to where he slams against the soda machine. It takes a few moments but he slowly goes down dropping to the ground in a seated position. The last thing he sees before he blacks out is the blurry image of several dark figures approaching with flashlights and then total darkness.

XXX


	12. Time and Truth

_The Colonel's Daughter_

_Well, the action and intensity are at a fever pitch Chuck peeps. Morgan, Alex, and now Casey have been captured. What is in store for the 3 and will Jayne show up for her and Casey's morning run. Just read to find out. As I've said before, reviews are awesome!_

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Time and Truth**

XXX

**Dark Semi-lit Room Within The Ring Base  
4:40 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

Its pitch black and a voice is heard within the darkness. It starts off very faint but it progressively becomes more pronounced as the name being called out echoes in the distance. The voice becomes a bit more distinguished to make out as it appears to be a husky male tone and upon doing so sporadic flickers are light are seen but they're unfortunately blurry.

The flickers of light come much faster to where the blurry images he sees are gradually become clearer. As that happens, the name being called out can be somewhat understood due to the male voice hollering it loud and clear in his ear causing the man in questions to grab him by the hair and then slap him out of from his unconsciousness to where Casey's eye go completely wide giving a snarling grunt.

He finds himself with his arms above his head, hands tied together by his wrists, and hanging there suspended by some kind of rope with his toes just barely touching the floor. He's stripped of his jacket left wearing a black shirt. Casey is in the middle of the light surrounded by darkness and standing in front of him with a sly smirk on his face is the man who tried his best to get him to turn the to the dark side early Saturday morning but was unsuccessful.

As he quickly glances up to struggle in attempt to get out of his bonds, he narrows his eyes staring directly into the eyes of his captor. "I thought you said you were bringing out the welcome committee for me." gruffly stated Casey. "Instead I nearly get fried to a crisp getting tazed." he added.

"What can I tell you Colonel." he replied. "Plans change and now that you're here…" Smith said slowly walking around the NSA agent. "…I want information concerning the location of where Manoosh Depak is being kept at."

"Who?" responded the grizzled military veteran. He shakes his head in response to Smith's question. "Sorry don't know the kid."

As he gives that response, Casey feels a hard swift side kick to the small of his back that causes him to grimace in pain as he swings forward but he doesn't make a sound. Casey has been in situations similar to this and to experience torture like this is more mental than physical. However, he knows this is just a small taste of what he's getting because the pain will start to increase as time passes on. Good thing he has a high threshold for pain he thinks to himself.

"Don't insult my intelligence Agent Casey. We know your people have Mr. Depak secured somewhere and he's the only one who has the intelligence and ingenuity to build another Intersect. So I ask you again…" he firmly walks around and then stands directly in front of him. "…where is Manoosh Depak." he calmly asked leaning forward.

There is a brief pause on Casey's part as he's mere inches away from Smith's face. He has several options he could take at this point to where he could head butt him in the face possibly breaking his nose, smile not saying a single word, or the 3rd option. He goes with the 3rd option which is press his lips together and then spit right in his face causing Smith to lean back a bit as he close his eyes for just for a second. "I'm not telling you." he stated with a smirk.

Smith reaches up with his right rand wiping away the spit from his face. He briefly look at his hand then towards Casey who now has a scowl on his face. A slow grin beings to form in the corner of his mouth as he leans forward once again. "Wrong answer." he softly muttered.

As he says that The Ring's best agent suddenly rears back and punches Casey right in his stomach causing him to swing back. The pain is excruciating but once again he doesn't make much of a sound other than coughing getting the wind knocked out of him as he grits his teeth glaring at Smith swinging back and forth. After a few moments, Casey stops swinging leading the veteran Ring agent to question him once again.

"Why are you making this so difficult Colonel?" questioned Smith. "You see I can be very persuasive when I want to be." he said reaching down and then showing him a rather large military knife in his right hand. The burly agent knows exactly the blade he's holding is a GI Tanto Knife use for no nonsense tactical use. Unfortunately, for him it's no nonsense use is going to be put to use on him. "So I suggest you make this easy on yourself and cooperate because the torture will just continue." he said shaking his head. "Sooner or later you'll talk."

Casey hangs there breathing hard through his nose as he glances from Smith to the knife then back to Smith again. He knows he has to keep it together just long enough for the others to get here and it all depends on Jayne to contact them. "Bring it on!" he grunted.

Smith's response is to simply shake his head in disappointment. He then adjust the knife where he's holding it with the blade facing down and in that instance he steps back slashing right across the stomach not only tearing his shirt open but leaving a nasty cut in the process. The pain causes Casey to lower his head as he grits his teeth in order to not scream in pain. He doesn't want to give Smith the satisfaction of him hearing him screaming.

The Ring Agent looks at the blood on his knife and smiles from ear to ear. He then reaches down to wipe the blood off on his pant leg. He starts walking around Casey once again lighting tapping the tip of the blade he's holding in his right hand on his upper torso. As he is doing, Casey hangs there not giving an inch knowing full its going to get much worse.

XXX

**Casey's Apartment  
4:55 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

The sound of keys are heard as Casey's front door are unlocked inevitably leading the door to open. In the door way stands, Casey's girlfriend Jayne dressed in apparel that is solely meant for running. She closes the door behind her and then reaches over to the white panel hanging on the wall punches a sequence of numbers. She then steps into the living room calling out her boyfriend's name.

"John!" she said looking around the room. She shuffles over to the kitchen to see if he's there but he isn't. "Hey, you up? We have a morning run remember?"

The morning running has always been a ritual for the two of them. Whenever she would step through his door he would always be standing in the living room drinking a cup of coffee before heading out with her. It was something she kept in her memory banks but this time he was standing there in the living drinking a cup of coffee. He wasn't anywhere to be found downstairs for that matter.

_He's probably in bed?_ She glances up and then turns towards the stairs. Jayne bounds up the stairs and stands in front of his door knocking several times on it. "Hey sleepy head." she said with a small grin on her face. "Time to get up so I can kick your butt on our run like usual." she says. When she doesn't hear a response she opens the door and turns on the lights to find that he's not in his bed.

In fact, from looking at his bed it hasn't been slept in at all. This concerns her as there is a worried look in her eyes wondering where her boyfriend is. "Did he go running without me?" she whispered to herself. "He better not." she added shaking her heard.

It's at this point, she reaches into her pocket to retrieve her cell phone. She scrolls down to find Casey's number and then hit's the dial button. After waiting a while, she hears a faint ringing down stairs that causes her to turn her head down towards the living room area.

She cancels the call and then heads down the stairs to investigate the sound. When she reaches the bottom of the stars near the front door she reaches up to dial Casey's number once again. As Jayne waits for a response, she once again hears a ringing sound causing her to lower her phone. She then tries to find the exact location of that ringing as she turns to her left heading into the living room.

As she does, the dark haired woman with her hair in a pony tail turns her head hearing the sound of ringing where the computer area is. She immediately reaches up with her phone in her hand to cancel the call. She quickly heads towards the computer area, stepping around the desk, and stands in front of it looking down to see a note written down specifically for her to read left by Casey.

When she picks it up and reads it she quickly goes to her phone scrolling down to find a number. Once she has it, she quickly dials it with a look of worry, fear and desperation in her eyes as she impatiently waits for the person to pick up. After what seems like an eternity the other line picks up. "Sarah, it's Casey."

XXX

**Casa Bartowski  
5:05 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

In the guest room of Casa Bartowski, Chuck is sprawled on the bed on his stomach wearing a black shirt and dark boxers with his head under two pillows. The dark clothes he was wearing on the stakeout last night are laying on the floor below on the left side of the bed. He's in absolute deep slumber and from underneath the pillows muffled snoring is heard. At one point, his snoring causes him to stir a bit but doesn't wake him.

What does wake him however is Sarah bursting into her room with Peaches in tow trying to get him up. "Chuck!" she hollered standing at the foot of the bed shaking his right foot." Wake up!"

Sarah hears from underneath the pillow a muffled response from Chuck. "10 more minutes mom."

As she is trying to wake Chuck up, their dog peaches is sitting over on the side wondering what is going on as he tilts her heads from side to side glancing back and from her owner standing up to her owner lying down on the bed. While she does that, she barks a couple of times to help Sarah wake Chuck up. Sarah turns to peaches with a grin on her face. "Thanks girl."

Peaches responds back to her with another bark. Chuck once again stirs on the bed responding to the bark. "Peaches, quiet girl daddy is trying to sleep." said the muffle voice of Chuck from underneath the pillow.

The blonde agent rolls her eyes and then reaches back turning on the lights in the guest room. She then reaches over grabbing Chuck feet by the ankles and pulls him out from underneath the pillows causing him to shut his eyes tightly from the brightness of the lights. She quickly heads over to the left side of the bed and leans down to push his left shoulder in order to wake him up. "Chuck! This is serious wake up now!" she emphatically stated.

Chuck slowly opens his eyes groaning and responds to his fiancé. "Are you going to yell at me again?" he asked still in a sleepy haze.

"I'm not waking you up to yell at you baby." she said.

"That's awesome." he said about to drift back to sleep.

It's in that moment, she has no choice but to take drastic measure. She reaches back and as hard as she can slaps him in the back of his head causing him to wake up. "Ouch!" he said pushing up with his right arm as he reaches back with his left to feel his head. "What was that for? Look, I'm sorry about last night okay but…"

"Chuck shut up!" she quickly interjected. "Casey is in trouble." added Sarah with a look of concern in her eyes causing Chuck to sit up immediately.

XXX

**Casey's Apartment  
5:30 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

Chuck, Sarah, and Travis hightailed it over to Casey's Apartment where Jayne greeted them at the front of the door with a mixture of emotions from worry, fear, anxiety, and quite possibly everything else in between. She immediately leads them to the computer room area of the living room and reaches down handing the note left by Casey to Sarah who reads it out loud.

_Jayne,_

_Contact the team ASAP! Smith has my daughter and Morgan. I'm going after them. Have Chuck check the computer. He'll know what to do._

_Casey_

"That idiot!" Sarah stated out loud shaking her head. She then turns to Jayne after saying that. "Sorry."

"No." she said responds to her blonde friend. "You're right. John is an idiot." added Jayne.

Sarah nods at Jayne and then hands the note over to Chuck who, along with Travis, read the note as well. "What is he thinking Chuck." Chuck said in disbelief.

"I don't think he was dude." replied Travis. "His daughter is in trouble and he reacted by going in alone." added the 4th member of Team Chuck.

"Check the computer Chuck." stated Sarah.

Sarah and Jayne quickly move aside leading the technologically sound business owner to check the computer. After a brief moment, he glances at either side of him with a questionable look. "What…" said Sarah. "…what is it?"

"Apparently, Casey recorded his conversation with Smith. I'm guessing to leave it for us so we know where his exact location is." he says looking at Travis and then turns to face Jayne and Sarah.

There is brief pause causing Jayne to quickly respond. "Well, don't stand there play the message." she said pointing at the computer.

"Yeah, sorry." replied Chuck as he punches a few key and then brings up the recorded conversation. While standing there hearing the conversation between the two all 4 individuals could not only hear the anger in his voice but also the concern and safety in his voice for his daughter Alex. They are disgusted and astonished at the lengths Smith went in order to get Casey to do his bidding. After listening to some more of the conversation, they finally get to the conversation where Smith gives him the exact location of where he told Casey to go. Chuck stops the conversation after that and turns to Sarah. "That's the location. A warehouse at the corner of 2nd and Alvarado." he quickly stated.

"Let's head over there but first we have to make a stop at Castle." she said leading Chuck and Travis to respond with a nod acknowledging her. She then turns back to face Jayne who by this team has tears forming within her eyes. She reach over places both her hands on either side of Jayne's arms rubbing them gently as she gives her a reassuring grin. "Hey, we're going to get my partner and bring him back. All of them back." said the blonde agent with seriousness in her eyes.

Jayne nods and as she does she watches Sarah, Chuck, and Travis quickly head out the front door leaving her to just plop herself down in the chair hoping they make in time to save not only him but his daughter Alex. and Morgan as well.

XXX

**Castle  
5:45 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

A few moments later Chuck, Sarah, and Travis are geared up standing in front of Castle's main computer with General Beckman on screen who is quickly informed of the situation.

"Why didn't Colonel Casey inform me or any of you about this." responded a disappointed Beckman.

"It's his daughter General." Chuck replied. The lanky business owner narrows his eyes as he looks directly at Beckman. "If I were in the same position as he is I would do the same as well if my daughter or son were in danger." The response Chuck gives cause a brief smile to creep on Sarah's lips but quickly fades knowing the seriousness of the situation. Chuck then glances over to Travis standing next to him. "So would Trav." he added.

Travis immediately response to his friend and teammate as he contines to look directly at Beckman on screen. "You better believe it."

"I agree with your assessment Agent Bartowski." he said.

"You do?" replied Chuck in disbelief.

Chuck is somewhat surprised by her responding considering the fact she doesn't have children of her own. At least, he doesn't think so but that that doesn't negate the fact that she actually agreed with him. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to question why he agreed with her and just focused on the situation at hand concerning the rescue of his teammate, his daughter, and his best friend.

"Just do whatever it takes to retrieve him and do it by any means necessary." she commanded.

"Yes ma'am." all 3 responded in unison.

"Just know this…" Beckman stated. "…you have a limited amount of time before I order an air strike to blow up and completely destroy the ring base now we have the exact coordinates so you better move quickly."

A limited amount of time Sarah thinks to herself. It's most definitely going to a race against the clock and they need every second to spare in order to get Casey, Alex, and Morgan out of harms way. She knows Casey had better hold on and survive just long enough to rescue him because if he is unable to she'll kill him herself. It's at that point, she responds to Beckman's statement.

"How long General?" questioned Sarah."

"1…maybe an hour and a half tops." stated Beckman. "So get moving and God speed." adds the General as the screen goes black.

XXX

**Dark Semi-lit Room Within The Ring Base  
5:50 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

"You're still uncooperative Colonel." Smith said tapping the tip of his GI Tanto Knife on his chin with a smirk on his face. As he arrogantly stands there, he sees a beleaguered Casey with cuts on certain areas of his body such as forearms, biceps, check, side of the neck, across the chest, and most definitely on his stomach where he previously cut him. "Are you going to tell me where Manoosh Depak is?"

Casey hangs there with droplets of blood dripping on the floor below him. So far, he's been able to endure the pain of getting sliced by Smith but he knows that he's going to possibly do something more than slice him. In his mind, he's expecting him to plunge the knife in his leg and possibly twist it inevitably leaving there for him to emphasize that he means business.

However, he's been through much worse than this in the past and resolves himself to keep resisting no matter how painful it has been for him. Casey has not once screamed out loud even though he has nearly come close to it. His thoughts abruptly end as he shakes his head and then peers up to see Smith standing there in front of him once again expecting an answer still tapping his knife on his chin like an ass.

"He's in Disneyland." the veteran agent retorted with a smirk. "Why don't you get us both tickets and we'll go together." he added dropping his head.

The response Casey gives doesn't sit well with Smith. He steps to the side reaching behind him in order to grab Casey by the back of his hair with the knife still in his right hand. He leans in whispering in Casey's ear. "Then you leave me no choice." he stated in a menacing tone.

Casey notices Smith leaning down a bit to reach for something. He leans back up with something in his hand and shows it to him. From the looks of things, it's seemingly a small electronic device with 2 buttons of some sort that possibly opens or signals something to what he doesn't know. He then watches as he points the device straight in front of him and when he presses the button leading to the wall in front of them separate.

When they open, Casey's eyes go completely wide as she sees his daughter Alex and Morgan tied up in chairs several feet away. The astonished looks on their faces seeing a bloody Casey hanging there causing them to shake their heads in disbelief as he hears his daughter yell out her name. "John!"

"Oh my God Casey!" yelled Morgan. "What are you doing to him!" he responded wincing at the sight of Casey's bloody appearance.

Smith releases the grip he has on Casey's hair leaving him to hang his head for a moment. He then walks over with knife in hand towards Alex and Morgan. As he does, he continues talking to Casey. "Tell me what I want to know Colonel Casey or they will experience what I did to you?" he said.

Morgan's eyebrows suddenly rise with disbelief upon hearing the word Colonel in front of his last name. "Casey…" he said shaking his head. "…you're The Colonel this crazy dude has been talking about?"

"Morgan…" he replied. "…just shut your mouth." breathed out Casey.

Alex is also in absolute disbelief as well at this point shaking her head. "John…" frantically responded his daughter with tears in her eyes. "…what is going on?"

"Yeah John…" said Smith standing behind Alex. "…tell her what is going on here?"

Alex watches as Casey slowly peers up at her. "I'm sorry Alex. I tried to protect you but I couldn't." he responded.

"Protect me?" questioned his daughter. "Why would I need protecting and are you really a Colonel?"

Casey gives a slight nod causing not only Alex to be shocked by Morgan as well who is left speechless at this point. Their attention on Casey is momentarily broken by the sound of Smith's voice behind them. "This is true my dear. He is part of a joint NSA-C.I.A. black ops task force teamed up with Agent Walker, Agent Bartowski, and a man named Travis Riley." he said. "They're spies."

"Are you kidding me?" quickly replied Morgan. "Chuck's a spy!" he blurted out loud in amazement.

"Morgan!" grunted Casey. The little bearded man's attention quickly goes to Casey. "Not now moron!" he emphatically stated.

Morgan does what he's told as he immediately shuts up and listens intently as what is going on even though he doesn't know what exactly is going on. His attention is once again turned to the scary man behind him as he speaks up. "Tell me Colonel…" he said gently touching Alex's hair with his left hand. "…who is this young woman to you and why were you watching the two of them in your car from the alley way across from Olive Garden."

"What?" she quickly stated. She once again shakes her head in disbelief as tears fall down her cheeks. "John, is he right?" she askd. There isn't a response leaving Alex to ask again. "Tell me John. I need to know why." she emphatically stated.

Casey shakes his head because he doesn't want to say as he hangs there lowering his head with his eyes closed not looking at her. He then suddenly hears his daughter scream causing him to quickly lift his head to see Smith pulling her daughter's hair back with the same knife he got cut with against her throat. In that instance, the choice to tell her is forced up on him as Smith yells his name.

"COLONEL! COME ON COLONEL! ANSWER THE GIRL!

"OKAY!" he screamed back. He lowers his heads for a moment and then peers up looking straight at Alex who is now free from his clutches. Her attention is locked on to the man she called not only a close friend and father figure, but a positive male role model in her life. "Alex…" he huffed out taking in a deep breathe. "…I'm your father."

XXX


	13. An Unexpected Surprise

_The Colonel's Daughter_

_Well, the story is reaching its end folks as there are quite possibly 2 more chapters left before it ends. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as I've been writing it. To be perfectly honest, this is probably the only story that I've personally invested time, effort, and sleep in. I think I might be suffering from carpal tunnel syndrome from typing so much. Anyways, enjoy the read and like always please leave a comment because reviews are pretty awesome._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck._

**An Unexpected Surprise**

XXX

**Dark Semi-lit Room Within The Ring Base  
5:55 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

"That's impossible." replied Alex shaking her head in disbelief. "My father's dead. He's a war hero." she said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "He died before I was even born."

Casey lowers and shakes his head in response to her statement. He then peers up staring straight into her eyes. " No I didn't." he breathed out.

"Stop it." she responded back with more tears streaming down her cheek.

"You were named after your father Alex." he grimaced in pain but doesn't break his focus on his daughter. "You were named after me." Casey pauses as he takes a deep breathe. "My real name is Alex Coburn." he added.

Upon hearing that Morgan's eyes completely widen. _Casey is Alex's father!_ For the bearded man, this is an absolute bombshell that has just been dropped on him. However, he doesn't know which ranks higher that Casey is Alex's father or that his best friend since the age of 6 is in fact a spy. In that moment, he doesn't know what to believe but he knows one thing for sure and that it he and Chuck are going to have a serious talk if he is able to somehow survive this situation.

Morgan's thoughts are suddenly broken when the voice of Smith gets his attention. "Well how about that. Colonel John Casey, who works for the NSA, is a father." he said with a bit of astonishment.

"I'm sorry." Casey breathed out.

At this point Alex can't look at the man who claims to be her father. As a matter of fact, she isn't paying attention or listening to anything for that matter as she is wrapping her brain around the fact that the man who she has been speaking to for the last several months at work is her father. The man who her mother said died a war hero. If this is an elaborate practical joke like Morgan previously said then it's a very cruel one to play, especially on her knowing how much she wanted to see her father and have in her life.

The big question is does her mother know that he is alive she thinks to herself. If so, then she will never forgive her for keeping that bit of information from her because she has had every opportunity to tell her but she didn't. The thought of her mother possibly knowing about this angers her but the young woman sets aside those emotions because she knows that John Casey of whoever he is can give her the answers she needs.

In that instance, her thoughts immediately turn to the man himself. She remembers him saying that she tried to protect her. Protect from who she said. Morgan? The crazy guy who has us tied up? It's too overwhelming for her to the point where the room seems to be spinning but she briefly closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe to at least to try to calm herself down.

As much as she tries to, she keeps hearing the words _Alex I'm your father_ repeating over and over in her head causing the tears to continue to stream down her cheeks. Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted when she feels Smith's finger stroking her left cheek causing her peer up looking at her captor in disgust. "Don't you touch me!" she emphatically stated.

"I'll kill you." the pissed off father grunted.

Smith simply responds with a sly smirk as he continues tormenting Casey from across the room. "She's a pretty girl your daughter Colonel." he responded in a creepy manner. "So much to live for. It would be a shame if she didn't."

"Touch my daughter again and I break your neck." he said gritting his teeth as his eyes are narrowed shooting daggers directly at Smith.

Agent Smith gives a bit of a snicker to Casey's demands to not touch his daughter/ It gives him all the more reason to do it again reaching down to stroke the right side of her cheek. In that moment, as he caresses his finger on her right cheek he turns his attention to Casey who is seething with rage at this point trying to get loose from his bonds in order to get his hands on him.

"You know…" said Smith stepping forward a bit and standing in front of Alex. He raises his left hand holding knife and points it directly at him. "…I never figured you for a dad." he stated with a amusement.

While Smith's focus is on Casey his finger is inches away from her face giving Alex the opportunity to send him a message that she doesn't like to be touched, especially by him. She leans forward and chomps down on his finger causing The Ring Agent to scream in pain. He immediately rips his finger her teeth and from the looks of it she did some damage causing it to bleed.

"That's my girl." grunted Casey as he expresses a smith towards his daughter. Alex turns to Casey giving a bit of a small grin back in his direction. Unfortunately, it would be brief one as she gets back handed across the face for her efforts by Smith himself causing the father rather than the NSA agent to respond. "You son of bitch!"

"Alex you okay!" Morgan responded looking over his left shoulder trying to see her.

Alex turns back to face Smith and as she does he can see that there is a bit of blood coming out of her mouth. She responds to Morgan as he glares up at Smith with tears streaming down her cheek. "I'm fine." she firmly stated with an angry tone to her voice.

A now injured Smith points the knife at Alex with a threatening look in his eyes. "You just signed your death warrant young lady." he firmly said.

"SMITH!" screamed Casey. He doesn't get his attention the first time so he calls it out the second time. "SMITH! LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!" Smith attention is slowly but surely averted to Casey hanging there like a piñata waiting to be cracked open. The grizzled veteran agent continues to seethe with anger as he continues on. "You don't want her."

"I don't." questioned Smith.

"No!" he quickly replied back shaking his head. "You want me…" he growled. "…so kill me not her." added Casey expressing a scowl as his top lip curls up.

XXX

**Warehouse - Corner of 2****nd**** and Alvarado  
6:18 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

Travis, Sarah, and Chuck arrive at the warehouse. They immediately but cautiously head in with their weapons aimed high and flashlights illuminating their way. While Travis and Sarah are armed with government issued M1911 handguns Chuck arms himself with his weapon of choice the tranq gun. All 3 teammates head in and after a few moments they finds themselves cautiously entering the same area Casey did with the soda machine against the wall across the room.

As they approach inevitably standing in front of it, Chuck stands there for a moment shining his flashlight at the soda machine and focuses on it. In that instance, his eyes begin to flutter to where he sees the following images:

_An image of a shell…_

_The inner workings of the soda machine itself…_

_A data board system…_

_A micro chip…_

_Buttons highlighting the touch sequence…_

_Finally the shell once again…_

Chuck reaches over pushing the right sequence of buttons and when he does all three suddenly find themselves dropping down at a quick rate of speed. This causes the 3 individuals to immediately turn around to get against the soda machine in order to not get injured from the sides of the walls, which would at the speed they're currently experiencing would seriously hurt.

While they continue to drop, a grin appears on Travis' face as his hair flies up hits not only his face but Chuck's face as well. Unfortunately, he can't apologize for that right because they are dropping to who knows where and how many agents will be welcoming them when they arrive. However, he can't help but feel a little bit of a rush as if they're on an amusement park ride like The Tower of Terror.

The rush of excitement he feels is temporary as the ride the so called ride they are on suddenly stops at the bottom floor. In that moment, Chuck and Travis turn to each other, look up, look back down at each other and mouth the word wow with a hint of grin on their face. He then turns to Sarah expressing the grin but it quickly falls flat as she exudes a look of absolute seriousness as she pulls back the handle on her weapon.

Her actions cause Travis to pull back the handle to his weapon as well leading Chuck to do the same. All three turns their straight ahead to see a long white corridor ahead of them. They briefly turn to each other and then move forward making sure to hug the right side of the wall with Chuck taking the lead, Sarah behind him, and following behind her is Travis who quickly glances back to check if anyone is behind them.

A slew of thoughts are currently running through Sarah's mind at this point one of them being the status of her partner Casey. The worst case scenario for her is that the best damn partner she has ever had is dead along with Alex and Morgan but she knows that Casey is a survivor. As stubborn and heard headed as he is he will not let a little thing such as death stop him from saving his daughter.

The incentive for the Marine has and always been to protect his daughter from danger even if it means giving up his own life to do it. As valiant as it may seem to some, she doesn't want to have that particular scenario play out in the end because she made a promise to Jayne the she is bringing back Casey alive and well. It's not just him she's bring back alive and well but his daughter, as well as Chuck's bearded best friend Morgan.

So much is at stake at this moment as innocent lives hang in the balance added to the fact they are racing against time. Time they are certainly don't want to waste because Beckman within an hour…hour and a half she will order a stealth bomber to drop a bunker buster missile on this exact location destroying the ring base entirely. Sarah knows they need to move quickly because time is of the essence right now.

After a few moments they eventually reach the end of the corridor leading Chuck to peer to the left and sees nothing while Travis hugs the other side of the white wall to peer over to the right side to which he sees nothing as well. The two motion to Sarah that see no one on either side leading her to quietly hand over a pair of electronic glasses to the two men. A look of curiosity appears on both their faces as they hold on to them.

As the two turn their attention to Sarah, she looks at them responding to their curiosity as they hold the glasses in their hands. "Put them on when I tell you to." she whispers.

Chuck looks over what seem to be sunglasses on steroids as they have the appearance of night vision goggles only in glasses form. His curiosity is peeked as he turns his attention towards his loving but albeit deadly government agent fiancé Sarah Walker.

"What are they?" questioned Chuck back in a whispers.

"They will help us find Casey, Alex, and Morgan when the time is right." she replied whispering back once again. "Just stick them some place and try not to break them."

"Looks expensive." stated Travis holding them with his left hand lowering his voice.

"They are." she softly said. "So try not to break it or you'll be paying expenses for replacing them." added the stoic blonde agent kneeling beside Chuck.

Chuck and Travis turn to look across at each other and there eyes simultaneously go wide after hearing the word expensive. The two place the electronic glasses in their front vest pocket. After a brief moment, Sarah motions for them to go right to which the two guys nod in compliance. All 3 cautiously turn right with their weapons trained down another long white corridor that seems to go on forever and head cautiously down it.

XXX

**Dark Semi-lit Room Within The Ring Base  
6:25 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

"NO!" frantically responded Alex as she shakes her repeatedly towards Casey. "Don't do it!"

Casey responds by shaking his head towards his own daughter. "If it means saving your life then I'm willing to sacrifice myself mine for yours." he breathed out grimacing in pain. "I'm a spy." he added expressing a hint of a smile. "After all it's for the greater good Alex."

"Screw the greater good." she emphatically stated. "I'm ordering you to not do this. You hear me don't do this!"

He smiles when his daughter orders him to not let himself be killed. "I'm sorry." he said shaking his head once again.

It's in that moment Morgan interjects his thoughts in the mix. "Come on Casey!" Morgan quickly says. "This is not…"

Casey narrows his eyes and turns his attention to Morgan. "If you say awesome I will rip each individual hairs from your beard." he angrily stated.

"Cool." he replied. "This is not cool. That is what I was going to say." said Morgan nodding his head convincing himself he was going to say that.

Agent Vincent Smith simply stands back observing the father-daughter-date situation as he holds his throbbing finger that was bitten by The Colonel's young daughter. He takes a quick look at it and then reaches down to wipe the blood on his pant leg. He'll deal with his unfortunate injury later and continues to stand there listening to the interaction between the three of them.

He had to hand to The Colonel, he spawned a feisty, spitfire of daughter that's for damn sure he thinks to himself. In his mind, she along with the bearded man will not living long after he dispenses the veteran agent hanging there several feet away from him. He has two options at this point which to either make it a quick death by jamming his GI Tanto Knife through his heart or continue torturing him in front of his daughter no less in order to get the information he needs concerning the whereabouts of Manoosh Depak.

If he does take the first option, he will have to go after the rest of The Colonel's team one by one starting with Travis Riley and of doesn't give him the information he needs he will then capture Agent Bartowski. Once again, if he is uncooperative he will go after the last member of the team Agent Walker. A sinister smile appears as the thought of torturing the female agent gives him absolute pleasure.

It will not only be pleasurable, but he will take his sweet time about it because for a woman like her he is going to need all the right tools to torture her with. However, his thoughts turn to the other option in which he can simply continue torturing Agent Casey in front of his daughter and her pleading for him to stop are music to his hears as he slices into his flesh.

An actually chill runs up his spine just thinking about it. The one thing he hasn't heard yet is him screaming and he's been waiting for him to scream bloody hell. If he does that would truly be enjoyable to listen to. To hear the screams of his hellish pain knowing he is suffering while his daughter is suffering as well watching with absolute horror as her own father who she thought was dead is being sliced and diced right in front of her eyes.

He ends his thoughts by stepping forward blocking Casey's view of his daughter and stares directly into the eyes of one Colonel John Casey or Alex Coburn. It doesn't matter what name he is, he won't live long to be able to hold his daughter in his arms. "I hate to interrupt this hallmark moment between you three but I would like to get back to the torturing if you don't mind." he says with an amused smirk on his face holding up his knife for Casey to see.

As Smith casually walks towards Casey reaching up to rest the knife on his right shoulder, Morgan is sitting there hoping to God someone saves them just in the nick of time. Batman, Superman, Spider-Man, the entire Justice League, Iron Man, Luke Skywalker, Yoda, Obe Wan Kenobi, Han Solo and Chewbacca in the Millennium Falcon…he doesn't care who it is as long as they bust down the door and take out the crazy dude with the knife before he kills Casey.

While sitting there, he still can't wrap his brain around the fact that John Casey who he used to work with at Buy More is in fact not only Colonel in the military but a federal agent working along side Sarah, Travis, and most of all his best friend Chuck. The first thing he is going to ask him if he somehow survives this whole situation is when did this happen? After asking that he then will ask him how it happened? Then after that who else is a spy that he doesn't know about? Ellie? Awesome?

He suddenly shakes those thoughts out of his head as his turns his head towards Casey with the crazy dude slowly approaching him. In that moment, he knows that he has to do something to prove his worth even though he's tied up in the chair. He reflects to the night of the date he shared with Alex and how he did his go to move instead of defending her. In that instance, he makes a bold albeit crazy decision.

"KILL ME!" he screamed. Don't kill Casey…" he said pausing for a brief moment as he takes a quick gulp realizing what he's actually doing. "…kill me. Casey is too valuable to kill and since you have his daughter who is also valuable then that just leaves me."

"Idiot." grunted Casey. "It's not the time to be a hero Grimes!" he gruffly responded.

"You make a valid point." Smith said turning around to face the bearded man sitting tied up to a chair with a look of fear in his eyes. "Sorry Colonel…" he added glancing over his right shoulder. "…it's a deal I just can't pass up."

"Morgan what are you doing?" questioned Alex as she looks over her shoulder."

"I'm making up for Saturday night remember." he said looking over his right shoulder with a grin on his face."

His response causes tears to flow from Alex's eyes as she hears that. "You don't have to do this Morgan."

The bearded man shakes his head as a fearful grin appears on his lips. "I know." He pauses for a brief moment before he continues on to speak to her. "Alex, I just want you to say something before I die."

"What is that?" she softly said.

"Remember me well and…" he paused as a wide smile appears on his face.

"And what?" questioned Alex with rears sliding down her cheek.

"I love you." he softly stated.

XXX

**White Corridor - Deep Within The Bowels Of The Warehouse  
6:35 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

Chuck, Sarah and Travis reach the end of another long white corridor. As Chuck peeks around the corner he sees a total number of 3 men standing several feet away. He turns his head towards Sarah and Travis behind him showing the two of them 3 fingers leading his fiancé and friend to nod. After taking a quick breathe, quickly rounds the corner shooting a total of 6 six shots…2 rounds each at the three dark suited individuals who immediately go down.

The lanky, brown haired business owner of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. nods to Sarah and Travis that its all clear. The 3 teammates head down the white corridor inevitably standing where the downed dark suited agents have fallen. As they stand there, she not only sees two doors on either side but hears a faint commotion coming from behind one of them. Sarah points to her ear and then at the door leading to put on her electronic glasses to which the two guys do the same as well.

When Chuck puts his on he turns to look at Travis who he can see underneath his clothes. At the same time he does that, Travis does the does and when their eyes meet they immediately shake their heads upon seeing each other. The two then turn to Sarah and when they do Travis leans his head to the right causing Chuck to look as well but then turns to Travis who he immediately slaps in the arm.

They have a brief altercation to where Sarah snaps her fingers silently breaking it up. All three turn to face the white wall to where each of them see through it and see 4 individuals in the room. One is hanging by his wrists from the ceiling while the two seated possibly bound as figure stands next to a bearded man. From the looks of things, Team Chuck minus one member has found Casey, Alex, and Morgan.

As the 3 of them asses the next step outside the white corridor, Smith stand inside the darkened room next to Morgan with the GI Tanto Knife tightly gripped in his right hand holding blade down. He peers down at the bearded with a seemingly a look of respect of sorts for giving up his own life to keep Alex and Casey alive. "It's a commendable thing you're doing…" he stated. "…stupid but commendable."

"Well you know." he replied peering up at him taking an elongate gulp looking at the blade in his right hand.

Smith raises his knife upward placing both hands on the handle with the blade pointing down directly towards Morgan's chest area. He watches as Morgan takes a deep breathe and closes his eyes ready to sacrifice himself for Casey and Alex. As this is happening, Alex is in full on tears by this point and as she's crying she speaks to Morgan one last time. "Morgan." she said as her voice cracks.

"Yeah." he replied with his eyes closed.

"I love you too." she softly stated.

The bearded man's only response is a wide smile. A smirk appears on Smith's face as he readies himself to thrust his knife down on the chest of one Morgan Guillermo Grimes and as this is happening Chuck and Travis are stationed at the door with Casey on the other side of it while Sarah is at the other door with Alex and Morgan behind it. The two men turn to Sarah who hold three fingers up and begins counting down. As Smith reaches back to thrust down the sword towards Morgan's chest inside, Sarah reaches one and then nods leading the three individuals to kick in the door.

XXX


	14. The End Is Just The Beginning

_The Colonel's Daughter_

_Well, there is one more chapter for you guys to read after this and then it is the end of this story my friends. Once this story is done I will eventually be writing Chuck and Sarah's wedding story. Anyways, this particular chapter is action packed with a bit of humor and drama mixed in. I hope you enjoy the read and like always please leave a comment because I've said before reviews are awesome._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck._

**The End Is Just The Beginning**

**XXX**

**White Corridor - Deep Within The Bowels Of The Warehouse  
6:55 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

Agent Smith rears back holding the GI Tanto knife to strike down on Morgan. He takes a moment to peer down and as he pulls the trigger, so to speak motioning the blade down towards the bearded man's chest but suddenly his focus is interrupted by not only a loud sound behind him but the room suddenly becoming illuminated to where it causes him to wince from the brightness of the light as he spins around.

The Ring, with the knife still above his head, sees the dark silhouette of what looks like to him a female aiming her weapon directly at him. She doesn't waste any time as she plugs several rounds into the man's chest standing across from her in the middle of the room causing him to stumbling backwards dropping the knife in the process.

Smith doesn't go down just yet giving the blonde agent the opportunity to empty her entire clip into his chest once again and when she does the man who tried to kill Morgan falls back into the darkness leaving his feet to only stick out in the light. As she stands there arms extended gripping her weapon tightly with smoke looming from the barrel of her weapon her concentration on the fallen body of Smith is suddenly interrupted by the sound of Morgan's voice screaming at her. "Sarah!" I'm so glad to see you!" he stated with excitement in his voice. "Wait or should I say I'm glad to see you Agent Walker?"

She doesn't have time to acknowledge the fact that Morgan knows as she rushes over to him and Casey's daughter Alex, who she intends on releasing first. She immediately kneels down taking out her own knife in order to cut the two of them loose from being tied up and while that is happening Casey is being cut down by Travis. After a brief moment, he's drops down leading Chuck to catch his injured friend and teammate before he falls to the ground.

"Gotcha big guy!" quickly said Chuck as he gently lowers to the ground.

The minute Chuck and Travis kicked in the door they saw Casey hanging there it wasn't a pretty sight to see as blood drips from the open cuts in certain areas of his body that were specifically targeted by Smith himself. They didn't waste any time in just standing there as they rushed over to their friend and teammate checking to see if he is okay first and for the most part he is.

"Bartowski…." Casey gruffly muttered. "…you got my note." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Thank Jayne" added Travis kneeling down beside. "She's the one you truly need to thank man."

"I will thank her personally he thinks to himself with a smile of relief as his teammates arrived just in the nick of team. As much as he wanted to get his hands around Smith's stinking Ring agent neck he's glad he got to witness his partner get what was coming to him as he got plugged with every thing she had. The satisfaction of seeing him gunned down point blank in the chest causes to express a smirk on his face. His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when he hears the voice of Chuck.

"It was not only a good idea to record the conversation on your computer…" Chuck said leaning forward patting him on the left shoulder. "…but to leave your phone as well that was smart big guy."

As Travis' attempts to cut him loose from his bonds are suddenly interrupted by Alex rushing to Casey's side wrapping her arms around the weakened veteran agent as signs of tears streaming down her cheeks till show. "Are you okay?" Alex frantically inquired.

Casey reaches up still with his hands tied to cup her daughter's cheek with his right hand. As he does, a hint of smile appears on his lips. "Just another day at the office for me." he grunted.

In that instance, Morgan appears with Sarah following closely behind him and the first person he makes a bee line towards is his best friend Chuck. "Why didn't you tell me you're a spy!" Morgan quickly says with amazed astonishment in his voice as he smiles at his best friend. "This is the best news I've heard in a long time dude! You got to tell how it happened!" he said reaches over to punch him lightly in the arm.

Chuck is about to respond to his bearded best friend when Sarah interrupts. "There's no time for this." she emphatically stated with absolute seriousness in her eyes. "We have to get out of her before this place gets destroyed."

"Destroyed?" questioned Morgan turning his attention from Sarah to Chuck then back to Sarah again. "You mean place go kaboom destroyed?" he asked.

"That's right moron." replied Casey peering up at Morgan. His attention on him is then turned to his blonde counterpart. "I counted on her to dispatch a B2 Bomber and light this place up like a Christmas tree." he stated peering up at Sarah. "Right Walker?

Sarah briefly stands there peering down at her injured partner. If he knew her partner well enough he would most definitely consider the injures he suffered acceptable losses that were well worth enduring. In her mind, she couldn't fathom being a spy without him, Travis, and especially not Chuck. Even though he can be stubborn at times, Casey will and always be the best damn partner she has ever had.

"Affirmative partner." she replied back. "It's nice to see you're still kickin'." said Sarah flashing him a quick smile.

Casey expresses a smirk towards his partner. "It would take much more than getting sliced and diced to get rid of me Walker." he replied.

In that moment, Chuck glances down at his watch and then looks up at Morgan, Alex, and the rest of his teammates. "Unless you guys want to get blown up we better get outta here." he suggested. Everyone simply nods in agreement. Travis, along with his daughter Alex, helps them to his feet and with Chuck as the lead they head out with Morgan following suit as Sarah brings up the rear watching everybody's back.

XXX

**DN1 - General Beckman's Office - Washington D.C.  
7:05 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

General Beckman sits behind her disk with a look of seriousness on her face concerning the current situation at hand. To her left on the big screen, is a map of the city of Burbank, Los Angeles with a pulsating red dot indicating the military satellite has a lock on The Ring Warehouse. As she is narrowing her eyes at the screen, she on the phone with someone asking the individual a question.

"General Bauer…" she firmly stated. "…what is the SITREP?" Beckman asked.

_"As you can clearly see on your screen the location of the warehouse has been pin pointed."_ he replied. _"The B2 Bomber has already been deployed with a bunker buster. What do you want to do?" _he asked.

Without any hesitation Beckman clearly states his orders to Bauer. "Drop the bomb." she ordered with absolute calm in her voice as if she has given that order many times before.

_"What about your people?" _questioned Bauer on the other end of the line.

For the past 3 and half years Team Chuck has been on many mission both assigned and unassigned. Each and every one of them has been considered successful due to the hard working efforts of Agent Chuck Bartowski, Agent Sarah Walker, Agent John Casey, and Mr. Travis Riley. Granted it didn't start off on the right foot with the cohesiveness of the team not working well together in the beginning before Mr. Riley joined the team.

However, the 3 strangers ultimately became a team to not only be reckoned with but quietly possibly be feared as well, especially now with a 4th member added. Speaking of Travis Riley, she was dead seat on not having him join the team after the situation concerning her old flame Marcus Stefano resurfaced back into her life after being exiled from the Zeitgeist.

The General's decision would be made for her due in part to Sarah's father who threatened to have is weapons company cut ties with the military completely if he isn't granted approval to be on the team. She relented and weeks/months after the decision was made she harbored resentment towards Wexler but when the team gave her results after results of successful mission her resentment gradually faded.

To her, Team Chuck has been or rather continues to be the best team she has ever had and she has faith they will be able to get the job done by any means necessary like they've always done in the past. If it means sacrificing their own lives for the greater good then so be it. They're deaths will not be in vain as they served they're country to the best of their ability and will be remembered as unsung heroes on the against terror.

"They're American heroes." she firmly stated.

As she says that, a B2 Bomber flies over the Burbank area on it's way to its intended location. While soaring several thousand feet over the area the pilot informs the base that he's approximately 20 minutes from the target.

XXX

**White Corridor - Deep Within The Bowels Of The Warehouse  
7:07 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

The Team, along with Alex and Morgan, hug the left side of the white corridor making their ways towards the soda machine in order to get out quickly and safely from the warehouse that is about to destroyed. Chuck is leading the way while Casey is being supported by his daughter Alex and Travis on either side of him with Morgan following closely behind them as Sarah brings up the rear.

They approach the next white open corridor to their left and upon reaching it a slew of dark suited Ring Agents emerge from out of the corridor appear pointing their weapons directly at them. In that instance, Chuck's eyes begin to immediately flutter leading him to flash to where he sees images of Chinese symbols and martial arts techniques. When it's over he gives an expressive grin.

He immediately reaches over with his right hand grabbing the closest Ring Agent's gun, pulls him forward then past him, and as he passes him he does a standing left spin kick that connects with an approaching ring agent who gets a foot in the side of the face for his trouble to where he gets knocked into the dark suited agent next to him. From where Morgan is standing, he is absolutely flabbergasted at what he just witnessed with his own two eyes.

The agent who was pull forward by Chuck gets a forearm elbow to the gut and then swift upward palm thrust to the chin by Casey's daughter Alex. As she quickly turns to Casey, he is expresses a grin on his face causing her to reciprocate that grin as well. The injured NSA Agent turns to Travis with a smirk on his face. "Can you're kids do that?"

Travis glances over at Alex and then back to his somewhat heavy teammate. "Not my kids." he replied.

Their attention is suddenly interrupted when more agents appear behind them leading the blonde agent to take action. She fires at the first ring agent she sees but nothing happens causing to her realize that during the earlier melee she forgot to reload a new clip. She instead grabs the man pulls him forward hitting him in the with the butt of her gun and as she does she spins to her left doing a hard side kick to the next nearest ring agent.

Upon kicking him in the gut causing him to stumble back, she discuss throws the disoriented ring agent who Sarah hit on the head with the butt of her gun over to two agents to her right. The two catch the man thrown at them leading all 3 dark suited individuals to fall to the ground. As that happens, 2 ring agents double team Sarah who catch her looking the other way facing Alex, an injured Casey, and Travis.

The 4th member of Team Chuck turns around seeing this and knows what he has to do. He immediately turns back calling out to Casey's daughter standing in front of him. "Alex!"

"Yeah!" she quick replied rushing over to him.

"Stay with your dad." he ordered as he gently guides him to the floor. He then hands her his gun causing Alex's eyes to go wide as he glances at the gun then at Travis. "Protect you and your dad." he said.

Alex responds with a brief nod and complies Travis. She then watches as Travis rushes over grabbing the man closest to him that has her in his clutches on the left shoulder with his left hand. As he jerks him backwards, he rears back with his right hand and deep forearm elbows his lower back causing him to lean his head back to holler in pain but doesn't make a sound as Travis reaches up with both hands to break his neck.

During that altercation, Travis had the ring agent who he pull back hitting him in the lower back briefly lifts Sarah up to where she knees the ring agent in the chin as hard as she could stunning him to the point that he stumble backwards. Once the grip of The Ring agent's grip was loosened by Travis' doing she's able to break free from his clutches and finish him off.

The blonde, blue eyed, C.I.A. agent runs at him full force and then jumps on to him with his head between her legs causing both of them to fall backwards with her on top but before hitting the ground she uses the strength of her legs and inner thighs to break the man's neck. She then lands safely on her feet while the unfortunate ring agent meets his demise by the best female C.I.A. agent they have to offer.

Meanwhile, Morgan is watching his best friend kick butt as he sees him drop to the floor doing a reverse leg sweep knocking the ring agent he's currently going toe to toe with on his back. The dark suited agent immediately lifts his head but is quickly met with a hard right elbow on the face causing him to be instantly knocked out. As Chuck peers down, he sees several concealed knives within his coat but his attention is suddenly turns to Morgan cheering him on from behind.

"That is my best friend!" he proclaimed jumping up with excitement punching the air with a wide smile on his face. He points directly at Chuck who expresses a quick smile towards him. Unfortunately, he would suddenly find himself grabbed from behind and commences dealing with another ring agent.

As all this is happening, Alex is protecting her father as both their focus and attention is on Chuck who is taking care of business with Morgan standing a few feet in front of her watching him in absolute awe. Sarah and Travis are so occupied with the remaining agents that they let one slip by them unnoticed and its just not any agent….its Agent Vincent Smith who was thought to be shot to death at point blank range in the chest by Sarah.

He quite possibly was wearing a bullet proof vest but nobody bothered to check. He approaches from behind not only grabbing Alex by the hair, but also the gun clutched in her hand. Upon doing so, she screams causing Casey to turn in order to help her daughter but receives a hard swift kick to the face for his effort. Morgan hears the commotion behind him and sees Smith throwing Alex by her hair over to the wall hitting it hard with her right shoulder where she immediately turns around facing him. "Say goodbye to your daughter Colonel!" he yelled as Casey screams shaking his head reaching for her daughter.

XXX

**White Corridor - Deep Within The Bowels Of The Warehouse  
7:10 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

Morgan sees with absolute horror in what is about to occur and in that instance without even thinking about he rushes over yelling Alex's name. When he reaches her he places himself between her becoming a human shield in order to protect her as Smith is about to pull the trigger. Chuck hears the screams behind him and sees Smith aiming a weapon directly at him. He rushes over to the incapacitated body of the man with the knives concealed in his coat.

He focuses his attention on them and once he does, his eyes to flutter ince agen leading him to flash to where he see images of an assortment of knives and a target board. Once the flash is over he reaches for the metal throwing knife in the agent's coat pocket, stands up, narrows his eyes, and throws it just as Smith is about to pull the trigger embedding the throwing knife through his right wrist.

A shot is fired by Smith but lucky it was not directed at Alex. As Smith is dealing with a metal throwing knife through his wrist, Casey suddenly pops up kicking him in the left knee causing him to scream in pain as he kneels down. He then reaches over and wraps the bonds he's currently in around Smiths neck. Casey, like a man possessed, locks it in tightly and begins choking the life out of Smith. As he does, he gets close to Smith's right ear as The Ring's best agents struggles to breathe.

"Wrong move asshole!" he growled gritting his teeth. Casey places his right hand on Smith's forehead and his left hand on his chin and with as much force he can muster he breaks his neck. He hangs there for a moment tangled within the veteran NSA agents bonds but he un wraps them from his clutches letting his lifeless body fall to the ground. His attention on Smith's dead body is then turned to Morgan who is comforting Alex.

Casey is about to hobble over to her when Sarah and Travis get to him first after dispatching the remaining ring agents. "Chuck!" Sarah screamed over to her fiancé. "We got to get out of hear now!"

After giving a hard side kick to the remaining Ring Agent left standing against the wall inevitably knocking him out Chuck responds to her. "Let's go!" he stated.

All 6 individuals head to the soda machine to get themselves the hell out of there and after a few moments they find themselves jumping into Casey's Crown Vic leaving behind Chuck's car knowing its going to be destroyed along with the warehouse itself. As they speed off, Alex and Morgan turn around with Casey sitting between them to see The B2 Bomber arrive releasing a bunker buster that completely destroys the warehouse along with everything in, under, and close to the area of it.

XXX

**Castle  
7:40 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

The 3 members of Team Chuck were able to safely retrieve one of their own along with his daughter and Morgan. They all make their way back to Castle where Casey immediately receives medical attention but being the stubborn man that he is bandages himself up. As he does that, Chuck tells Morgan and Alex to wait in Orange Orange while they talk to General Beckman to which they comply with.

After a few minutes, all 4 stand in front of Castle's main computer with Beckman on screen. "Once again I commend you 4 for a job well done team." she stated. "You were not only able to retrieve a valuable member of the team and save two additional lives in the process, but destroyed a Ring Base as well." added Beckman.

"It's not over." grunted Casey.

"I concur with your assessment Colonel." the General replies. "There are more of them out there possibly within every agency."

"What do we do?" questioned Travis.

"We keep fighting until The Ring is completely eliminated." stated Sarah glancing over at Travis. "It's not going to be easy." she said.

"It never is…" replied Chuck. He turns his head glancing at Sarah standing beside him. "…but we manage to pull off the difficult and impossible every time."

Sarah responds back with a smile of her own. The two a share a brief moment but it's abruptly broken up by the sound of grunt number 31...somebody kill me. It causes a hint of hint of laughter amongst Travis, Sarah, and Chuck while Beckman, on the other hand, responds with just smirks as she reaches over to turn off the main screen leaving the team to talk amongst themselves.

"I wonder if my car insurance covers it being destroyed by a bunker buster?" wondered Chuck.

"Hey, you can afford to buy a new car dude or…" replied Travis. "…you can let the government replace it on their tab." he suggested.

"Tough choice." he said nodding his head at his friend and teammate. "What do you think I should do Trav?" inquired Chuck.

As Chuck and Travis are busy talking about what options he should take in either getting a new car or having the government replace on their tab, Sarah and Casey are left to talk amongst themselves. "How are you holding up?" she asked looking at the bandages on his cheek, neck, and bicep, and forearms.

"Hurts like a mother…" he said wincing in a bit of pain. "…but I'll live." grunted Casey.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Drink some whiskey Walker." he replied. "I need it after the night I've had." the marine stated with a grin.

Sarah shakes her head in response to what Casey said. "You know what I mean partner."

Casey pauses for a brief moment as he mulls over the question Sarah really asked of him. He shakes his head and then responds. "I've faced Afghani Warlords, hired mercenaries, and my former mentor at one point but…" he said shaking head. "…but this I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"You'll know."

"Come on Walker. All I know…all I've ever known is my life as a spy." retorted Casey. "Where do I even start?"

Sarah leans in looking directly into Casey's eyes. "You start…" she said. "…by walking up those stairs and talking to her." added the blonde agent who watches her partner turn his attention from her up towards Orange Orange where his daughter is currently sitting and waiting.

XXX


	15. Where Do We Go From Here?

_The Colonel's Daughter_

_Well, hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much I've enjoyed writing it foilks. This is the last chapter and after this I'll be taking a small break but I will return with a new story for you to read. __Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

XXX

**Oranage Orange  
7:50 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

Travis, Chuck, and Sarah minus Casey emerge from the behind the swinging door after leaving Castle leading the couple to immediately stand up as soon as the two saw them. Sarah could see a mixture of emotions such as fear, nervousness, anxiety and joy in her eyes as she hopes to see her father walking out with them but to no avail. The blonde agent expresses a reassuring smile towards from behind the counter as she heads her way.

In that moment, so many thoughts are running through the young woman's mind when it comes to the man she has simply known for the last several month as John Casey that they've all jumbled into one big mess within in her head. Her friend, father figure, and positive male role model in her life is in fact her father Alex Coburn who she was told by her mother that he died a war hero. It's a lot to process after the initial shock has worn off.

So many questions to ask him she thinks to herself. She wonders what will be the first one to start off with or will she even get the question out of her mouth to ask him? Will she just sit there and let him do all the talking? Will she beat the crap out of him or merely punch him in the face for not telling her? All perfectly rational questions she hopes to get answered once they sit down and have a face to face conversation.

Alex's thoughts are abruptly ended when she Sarah approaching her with a reassuring smile with Chuck and Travis following right behind her. "Casey will be up in a minute." she says reaching over to place her right hand on Alex's left shoulder. "He's just as nervous and possibly scared as you are."

"He won't admit it and he'll deny he is." added Chuck with a grin on his face. "That's Casey for you."

Alex expresses a hint of laughter concerning what Chuck said. In that instance, Travis interjects his thoughts into the mix as well. "Listen Alex, I'm fairly new to the team and it was difficult for him to adjust going from a 3 person operation to a 4 person operation." he said. "It took some time but he accepted the fact I'm here to stay." added Travis with a smile. "Just give him time."

"Thanks you guys." responded Alex expressing an appreciative grin towards Sarah, Chuck, and Travis.

The brief moment of silence is suddenly ended when Morgan makes his presence known as he speaks to his lanky best friend with a wide smile on his face. "Dude you're a spy!" he says with excitement.

"You've said that 20 times already and yes Morg…" he breathed out. "…I am." added Chuck with a grin on his face towards his bearded little buddy.

"So…" he said looking around Orange Orange. "…underneath this seemingly innocent looking frozen yogurt shop is a C.I.A. base." added Morgan shaking his head in disbelief. "And I just thought you were just coming over on you're lunch breaks to share a froyo with your main froyo squeeze." the bearded man stated giving a quick but light punch to his best friends stomach. "Who knew."

"Yeah buddy who knew." Chuck replied with a smiles as she shaking his head glancing over at Sarah who can't help but laugh at this point. He then turns his attention back to Morgan. "Hey fyi, there is also a secret passage way that leads from my office down to Castle in case I want to sneak out without going out through the front door."

Upon hearing that piece of information Morgan's eyes completely bug out. It's at this point, he reaches with both hands placing both of them on either side of Chuck's arms. He peers up at him with even more astonishment and disbelief as he struggles to get what he ways to say out of his mouth. "Are you serious."

"I'm not lying to you my friend." he said leaning down not breaking eye contact with him.

From the look on his best friend's face, it seemed as if he's about to cry but restrains himself from doing so. Morgan composes himself, releases him from his clutches, and continues with his questioning. "Do Ellie and Awesome know? Are they spies too?" he questioned with absolute curiosity.

"No buddy…" he replied shaking his head. "…and I want it to stay that way for their own safety." added Chuck reaching to place his right hand firmly on his best friends left shoulder. "Can I count you on not only keeping my…" he pauses glancing at Sarah and Travis. "…our secret and keep my sister along with my brother-in-law safe? Can I count on you to be awesome?" he asked with seriousness in his voice.

Morgan stands there mulling it over in his head and at the time eyes his best friend standing in front of him. He then nods reaching up to give Chuck a fist tap to show his unwavering support. "You can count on me dude." he stoically replied as Chuck reciprocates the fist tap.

"I knew you could man." he proudly said.

"So…" replied Morgan. "…am I officially part of the team?" he asked peering up at him then glances from Sarah to Travis and back to Chuck.

Travis, Sarah, and Alex can't hold back the smiles or for that matter laughter any longer after hearing what Morgan just said. "Excuse me?" stated Chuck.

"Am I officially part of the team? Do I get a cool call name like The Condor, Ladyfingers or something like that?" wondered Morgan.

Chuck glances at Alex and then turns to Sarah and Travis shaking his head with a big grin on his face. "Let's walk before run huh buddy. Maybe crawl before that." he replied reaching over patting him on the right shoulder.

"God help us." a voice gruff said.

All 5 individuals turn their attention behind the counter where Casey is standing in the doorway holding the swinging door open with his right hand. They all stand there glancing from Alex to Casey. Its in that instance, Alex mutters 3 words under breathe. "Oh boy."

XXX

**Oranage Orange  
7:50 a.m.  
April 13th, 2010**

As all 5 individuals stand there in a brief silence, Chuck takes the initiative to leave he and Alex along so they can talk. "Let's grab some breakfast." he says looking around. "I'm buying." stated the business owner.

"I'll call Shannon and she'll meet us with my kids." replied Travis.

"Sounds like a plan dude." he said.

"Breakfast sounds great." replied Sarah reaching over to hold Chuck's hand and squeezes it.

"Wait." grunted Casey causing everybody to turn their attention to him. "Morgan, I need a word with you." he stated pointing directly at him.

"Me?" he responds pointing to himself as he looks at quickly looks at the people standing around him.

Chuck, Sarah, Travis, and Alex watch as Casey walks around from behind the counter and towards Morgan narrowing his eyes at him. It causes not only the bearded man to become extremely uncomfortable but Alex, as well as his 3 teammates to become uncomfortable as they're looking at him. As Morgan lean back a bit, everyone in the room suddenly sees Casey extend his right hand out to him.

A grin appears on each of their teammates face, especially Chuck's who realizes he's holding up his word the night on the stakeout at the Olive Garden. Morgan cautiously reaches up and shakes his hand with a smile on his face not knowing why. As he turns to face Alex, he is suddenly jerked forward looking eye to eye with the Colonel as he speaks to him.

"I saw what you did for my daughter placing yourself in front of her so she wouldn't get shot." stated the healing NSA agent. He leans in even more to where he is nose to nose with the bearded little man. "I have one thing to say to you." he growled. Morgan waits for his answer as he feels Casey squeezing his hand. He then continues on. "Be good to my daughter or you'll have to answer to me Grimes."

Morgan simply responds with a nod as he glances over at Alex who expresses a hint of grin after Casey gives his approval. The moment is suddenly broken up by Chuck who steps in separating the two of them. He reaches around wraps his right arm around him and leads him safely towards the door with Sarah and Travis in tow.

Before they head out the door, Morgan directs a question to his best friend. "Come on buddy tell me…" he said lightly punching in the arm. "…how did you become a spy?"

"Well Morgan…" he said nodding at Alex and then back at Casey who responds back with a nod as well. All 4 people heads towards the door heading out to have some breakfast. "…it all happened 3 and half years ago when I received an email from Bryce Larkin who is alive by the way."

Morgan's eyes bug out again as they head out the door of Orange Orange leaving Alex and Casey alone to talk things out.

"Alex…"

Alex immediately interjects. "John, let me speak." Casey complies to her daughters request as he stands there listening intently at what she has to say to him. "First off, does my mom know your alive?" she inquired.

"No." he softly grunted.

"Okay." she nodded as she breathes out a sigh of relief knowing that her mother didn't keep this secret from her after all. "Second question, how long have you been protecting me." she asked. Alex sees there is a bit of hesitation on his part causing her to narrow her eyes at him. "Come on John, I deserve to know."

She does deserve to know he thinks to himself. Casey knows there's no time for keeping secrets especially when it comes to his own daughter. A daughter that nearly got killed by Smith who didn't care who lived or died as long as he got the job done. He couldn't live with himself is she died and would endure the greatest torture to ever experience in his life. He takes a deep breathe and then responds to her.

"6 and half months." the Colonel sated. "I didn't know about you until you walked into your house checking on your mom and she called you by your name…" He pauses. "…my name." he said.

"Is that why you have showing up the PieShack and talking to me." she said shaking her head. "To make small talk in order to protect me."

"Yes…no." he responded. He shakes his head. "It was complicated."

"So uncomplicate it." she quickly answered. "Help me understand then."

"All my life I've been a spy and the only thing I know is to kill in order to protect the greater good." he stated. He pauses in order to take another deep breathe. "In order for me to protect you, I had to watch over you any way I could."

"Watch over me?" questioned Alex. "So the time you and your girlfriend…" she quickly pauses. "…is Jayne a spy?"

"No." he firmly stated.

"Okay." She nods and then continues to question Casey. "So the time you and Jayne came to the PieShack were you watching me as well?"

"Yes and for the record I'm proud of you for dropping that jackass." he grunted.

Alex grins as she briefly looks down. "Chip off the old block."

A hint of a grin of appears on his face after hearing his daughter say that. "If you didn't do it I would have came over there and did it myself." Casey's daughter expresses a hint of laughter upon hearing that. After a brief moment of silence he continues on. "Listen, I don't know how to be a father."

"I'm not asking you to be one right away." she responded shaking her head in response to his statement. "Baby steps."

Casey smirks. "So where do we go frome here?" he asked.

"I think…" replied Alex. "…you should take your daughter out for breakfast so we can talk more."

"Sounds nice."

"You're paying dad."

The impact of Alex saying the word dad hits him and Alex clearly notices this. "I'm sorry, would I rather call you John?" she asked.

"No…" he replied shaking his head. "…dad is fine."

In that moment, Alex leans forward wrapping her arms around Casey causing him to grunt in pain. She quickly peers up with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry." she softly stated.

Casey simply shakes his head because the pain is worth it as he slowly wraps his arms around her and hugs back his daughter. "I'm fine." he responded.

At the same time that happens, they hear the door open leading father and daughter to turn to the door as they both see Jayne staring there with a big smile on her face. She doesn't say a word as she walks over to hug both of them. After a few moments, Casey wraps both his arms around his girlfriend and his daughter escorting them out the door to have a breakfast possibly joining Chuck as a family.

**The End**

XXX

_**NOTE: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS STORY. THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS. I'll BE TAKING A BREAK FOR A BIT BUT LOOK OUT FOR CHUCK VS. THE BIG EVENT(working title) TO COME OUT SOON. IT'S ABOUT THEIR WEDDING DAY.**_


End file.
